


Depois da chuva

by Laura16



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Intercrural Sex, Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 47,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura16/pseuds/Laura16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Após vestir seu sobretudo para onde Hannibal vai antes de fugir .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Apos se retirar de sua casa em meio a chuva Hannibal sabe que não demorara muito para o socorro chegar , com suas roupas manchadas e ferimentos , logo seria identificado por alguém , ele precisava de um lugar para passar a noite , se trocar e onde não pensariam em procura-lo um lugar vazio , e que ele tivesse acesso . Que lugar melhor do que a casa vazia de sua psiquiatra ? Bedelia a havia abandonado com tudo , ele precisava apenas de uma noite .  
Chegando ao local que antes era seu refujo e curiosidade , ele percebe a porta fechada e uma luz discreta na janela , batendo duas vezes um olho aparece , apesar de demorar alguns instantes a porta se abre .  
" Doutora Du Maurier ."  
" Hannibal !" Os olhos dela são apreensivos mas tentam se manter firmes .  
" Me permite entrar ?" A cortesia ainda se mantinha debaixo de todo o sangue , apesar de seu ultimo encontro e também desencontro .  
" Entre ." Abrindo espaço ela o convida , ele entra seguido por ela logo atras .  
" Você esta todo molhado e machucado , vou lhe buscar algumas toalhas ." Os olhos que antes se mantinham fortes , agora demonstravam sua preocupação , a dois dias estava frente a Jack Crawford e agora lá estava frente a seu ex paciente fixo ; saindo por alguns instantes ela volta de seu quarto com algumas toalhas brancas e um roupão preto . " Aqui ." Recebendo a toalha ele logo começa a se enxugar.  
"Obrigado . Não sabia que retornaria a cidade ."  
" E eu não sabia , que estaria aqui , sem minha presença ."  
" O que a trouxe de volta ?"  
" Perguntas , mas não foram suficientes ."  
" Relacionadas a mim ?"  
" A nós ."  
Os olhos do doutor são fixos , ele precisa saber o que ela esta pensando .  
" Desaparecera em minha última visita , uma despedida européia deixando apenas seu perfume ."  
" Isto não o impediu de entrar , se o encontrou ."  
" Sabia que eu viria após seu encerramento em meu consultório . Por que partiu sem deixar paradeiro ?"  
" Nós dois sabemos Hannibal o que aconteceria assim que nos encontrássemos . Apesar de minha declaração de sigilo em seu consultório ."  
" Então por que me recebeu agora ?"  
" Seria rude não te receber , dado aos ferimentos que tem , o clima lá fora e a relação psiquiatra e paciente que temos ."  
" Pensei que esta relação tivesse acabado ."  
" Minha relação como sua psiquiatra sim , mas não o inverso ."  
" Pretende me entregar ao FBI ?"  
" Se quisesse isso teria ligado , assim que o vi na porta . Quero apenas que se troque e retire esta roupa molhada , eu lavo e seco para você , vista esse roupão ."  
" Como quiser ."  
" Pode se trocar no meu quarto , você sabe onde é ."  
" Obrigado , Bedelia .  
Subindo atras de Hannibal , Bedelia se perguntava porque realmente estava o protegendo , apos entrar no banheiro ela recolhe a roupa dele e desce colocando-a para lavar . Percebera agora que se encontrava apenas de camisola , seria errado continuar assim , afinal estava em sua casa .  
Hannibal tomava um banho deixando todo sangue escorrer , nunca sentira em toda sua vida adulta o sangue lhe pesar , ele tinha , Will , Abigail e Jack em seu corpo .  
Subindo de volta a seu quarto a doutora deixa as roupas sobre a cama , o ouvindo se enxugar no banheiro ela desce para sala onde antes degustava um merlot frente a lareira , acrescentando uma taça ela o espera .  
" O fogo é algo fascinante , uma arte em sua queima ."  
" Sim realmente . " Ela o serve uma taça , ele se senta na poltrona frente ao sofá .  
" Você sabia que Will estava perto Hannibal , ele usou o mesmo que usara com ele , persuasão ."  
" Talvez , mas ele não podia prever o que faria , nem você . Quando me ligou dizendo que estavam perto . Já estava com Jack ?"  
" Quando lhe liguei acabara de ser encontrada e interrogada , Will queria saber mais sobre você e meu ataque ."  
" E o que lhe disse ?"  
" Que matei meu paciente e considerava em parte por sua influencia . Eles já tinham certeza ."  
" Se sente sobre minha influencia neste momento ?"  
" Não ."  
" Então com qual intensão , me recebe ."  
" Encerramento ."  
" Já encerramos uma relação antes ao começar a medica e agora finalmente encerramos esta . O que quer encerrar realmente ?"  
" Não me obrigue a dizer ." Ele sorri .  
" Ficarei apenas por esta noite e partirei pela manhã , se permitir ."  
" É claro ."  
" Sabe o que deseja tanto quanto eu , por que se inibe ?"  
" É perigoso , para nos dois ."  
" É isso que tenta encerrar , sua atração pelo perigo ."  
" Sim , assim como a você ."  
Ele se levanta e deixa a taça sobre a mesa , se dirigindo de encontro a ela que se levanta .  
" Parece que nos completamos ." Ela sorri para ele não havia mais nada que pudesse esconder . Se aproximando Hannibal a beija , a muito tempo não sentia aquele beijo quente e que lhe envolvia como se desejasse comer seus lábios ; se afastando ele retira uma mecha de cabelo de seus olhos , Bedela era mistura se uma serpente que sabia exatamente o que queria com uma criança sozinha no escuro insegura com seus medos . Isso o fascinava .  
" Devemos subir ." Pegando sua mão ela o leva a seu quarto , primeiro se vai o colete , a camisa e as calças e em seguida com um unico movimento sobre a alça a camisola , a lingerie preta parecia ter sido escolhida para ocasião , os olhos dele a devoravam assim como ela o degustava como um vinho sentindo seus sabor , ao contrario de Alana , Bedelia se permitia sentir algumas mordidas , seus corpos se moldavam perfeitamente , ele descia a mão por suas curvas o perfume de lirios permanecia , a fugacidade , intensidade e virilidade pareciam mais fortes do que nunca . Com seu corpo deitado e exposto , ele a cobria de beijos da barriga ao pescoço e depois voltava o caminho até as pernas , as mordidas percorriam todo o percurso como se pudesse sentir o gosto dela em seu interior , as mãos dele a apertavam de forma que seus dedos se desenhavam na pele pressionada , ela gemia , lhe arranhava e cada vez mais o deixava faminto , as estocadas se aceleravam a cada segundo e mais profundas , trocando rapidamente de posição ele a vê , com seus cabelos despenteados e esvoaçantes e uma nudez perfeita , o corpo dela era realmente uma obra , os seios não eram grandes mas ultrapassavam o tamanho médio , a boca rosada parecia pintada e as pernas que sempre admirava de saia agora o envolviam , retomando o controle ele sorri com a visão de sua companheira revirando os olhos , esticando as mãos sobre o peito dele ela sente os fios e sobe agarrando ferozmente seu pescoço o beijando . Hannibal a leva ao orgasmo e os dois gozam .   
" Você é maravilhoso , sentia falta disto ." Ela se deita sobre seu peito .  
" Você também ."  
" Para onde vai depois desta noite ."  
" Europa , ainda não decidi . Adoraria que fosse comigo ."  
" Então sugiro a França ."  
" Tout comme les étoiles se reflétant dans ici, ils brillaient dans notre nuit."  
"comme un feu ardent maintenant ."  
"oui "  
Eles se beijam novamente encerando a noite e se preparando para a manhã .


	2. O Baile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os capítulos a partir deste são historias que se passam na estadia de Hannibal e Bedelia em Florença .

Hannibal como sempre se encontrava pronto em um belo smoking na sala enquanto esperava sua "esposa" que terminava seus últimos detalhes , Bedelia já se encontra em muitas festas ao lado de Hannibal , mas este era o primeiro grande evento deste sua chegada a Itália , com um vestido preto de veludo e um conjunto de brincos e colar de esmeralda ela desce , o rosa natural de seus lábios ganhava um pouco mais de cor e seus olhos azuis se destacavam brilhantes em seu rosto , o perfume de lírios permanecia o mesmo assim como as ondas em seus cabelo .

_ Você esta linda , realmente radiante . Os olhos dele a contemplavam encantados e seu tom se voz sugeria mas do que poderia fazer neste instante .

_ Você também esta maravilhoso . - se aproximando atrás dele ela sussurra - Você devia usar mais smoking , é tentador . Ele sorri e lhe beija de leve , um beijo casto .

_ Devemos ir a limusine já esta pronta . Diz ele envolvendo o braço dela e digerindo-se a saída .

Ao chegar ao local , os dois se encantam com a bela decoração e arquitetura , mas também sentem seus corpos observados e despidos por alguns . Para Bedelia a situação não a incomodava muito , tinha sido observada a vida inteira e sabia que Hannibal não era o tipo de homem que se envolvia com qualquer uma , já Hannibal sentia o desconforto em si , não por ele mas por ela , a forma como a despiam com os olhos o insultava , realmente ambos estavam de tirar o folego mas o ciúme não era algo que estava familiarizado .

_ Dr. Fell que bom que viera e trouxe sua bela esposa . Um prazer revela minha cara . Alfred não era o anfitrião mas fora o primeiro rosto conhecido em tantos e com ele se encontravam mais cinco , ambos homens solteiros e famintos por um corpo de mulher , os galanteios a ele de outras mulheres não o importavam , nem os olhares ou pedidos de dança a única coisa que o distraia era a visão frequente de Bedelia rodeada por homens .

_ Seu trabalho vem me impressionando muito Dr. Fell , seu nome vem sendo comentado cada vez mais entre os estudiosos . Hannibal se separara dela por apenas alguns instantes para pegar um drink e se encontrava agora em uma conversa não muito produtiva .

_ Obrigado Benedict , mas apenas tento realiza-lo da melhor maneira possível . Poderia me dar licença .

Os olhos de Bedelia o observavam a alguma distancia , um sorriso um pouco cínico a tomava , os olhos dele se tornam brasas ao encontra-la , se afastando da multidão .

_ Onde você estava ?

_ Sempre estive aqui apenas estava conversando . Seus colegas são muito simpáticos .

_ Não comece com ironias, você sabe muito bem porque estavam tão atenciosos . Sabe o que querem .

_ E o que eles querem querido ? Meu corpo ? Você sabe que sou apenas sua . Nunca lhe dei motivos para duvidar .

_ Não é preciso conhecer muito os homens neste salão para saber o poder que exerce sobre eles .

_ Você esta certo , sei que posso exercer poder sobre eles . No entanto o único que desejo é também o único que não tenho influencia ou poder algum . A voz dela era uma critica recentida .

_ Não comece uma cena . Quero apenas te proteger , nós proteger . Estamos juntos . Ele retira mecha de cabelo dela que se soltara .

_ Não, não estamos . Você esta me reempreendendo apenas por conversar . Nunca lhe restringi limites , nem lhe pedi nada . Você quer me proteger ? Quer que estejamos juntos ? Confie em mim . O champanhe lhe dera uma coragem libertadora , nunca se sentira tão livre para discutir com ele .

_ Bede...

As luzes se apagam e o anfitrião do baile surge diante de todos , fente a uma longa escada . Dimitry Czary , um homem alto de cabelos começando a ficar grisalho , os olhos azuis que refletiam a luz não apenas seduziam mas também lhe traziam muito charme . Um sorisso cerrado arranca suspiros antes de começar a falar , a abertura não é extensa ele era bem objetivo

_ E para oficializar comigo a primeira dança eu convidarei a mulher que mais me encantou desde que os observo . Caminhando com distintamente ele para a frente de Bedelia , que até então encarava Hannibal a espera de suas palavras .

_  Com toda certeza não a mulher mais bela neste salão . Aceita esta dança ?

_ Aceito .

Hannibal bufa enquanto Dimitry leva Bedelia até o centro , a dança dura cerca de cinco minutos mas é o suficiente para o belo anfitrião , lhe perguntar seu  nome , status , naturalidade e pronuciar-lhe belos galanteios .

_ Gostaria de mostrar-lhe um lugar belíssimo neste prédio , tenho certeza de que adorara .

_ Não tenho certeza que quero continuar na festa . Estou ... Ele a interrompe

_ Não termine esta bela noite que apenas começou , tenho toda certeza de que depois de ver o que tenho para lhe mostrar sua ideia mudara .

_ Seria rude de minha parte não aceitar um pedido do anfitrião , então lhe acompanharei .

Subindo discretamente para o andar de cima , Dimitry a leva para uma sala de estar e abre as janelas a levando até a varanda , a vista era linda podia se ver Florença bela e iluminada .

_ É linda !

_ Sim é realmente a melhor vista . Mas fica melhor ainda com uma companhia como você . Ele desliza as costas da mão no rosto dela, que fica paralizada .

_ Obrigado . - Ela volta o rosto novamente para vista e resolve sair percebendo que a situação não seguiria pelo caminho que desejava - Obrigado por me retirar de toda agitação e por isto , mas realmente preciso ir , não me sinto muito bem. Ela se fasta alguns passos até sentir seu braço tomado .

_ Fique !

_ Não posso . Me solte !

_ Você não sente o que esta acontecendo entre nós , uma eletricidade .

_ Dimitry , já lhe disse que sou casada e não há nada entre nós ! Me largue .

_ Apenas um beijo . Ele se aproxima ,a agarrando .

_ Me solte . Ela lhe acerta um chute nas nádegas e vai a porta , que para sua surpresa é aberta por Hannibal , ela o olha brevemente e desce , ele observa o até então fino e elegante anfitrião e desce atrás dela . Mas a perde .

Chegando em casa , ela retira lava o rosto que com sua lagrimas borraram a maquiagem , tira as joias e o vestido e se deita encolhida em um babydoll azul claro .

Hannibal chega vinte minutos depois .

_ O que aconteceu ? O que aquele idiota lhe fez ?

_ Nada !

_ Bedelia você nunca mentiu para mim , este não é o momento para começar .

_ Então agora você confia em mim ?! Belas palavras para se dizer Hannibal.

_ Eu confio em você eu queria lhe proteger e me proteger também . Nunca precisei me preocupar  em sentir nada referente a cobiça , mas hoje ao ver todos aqueles homes a cercando , despindo , desejando cada pedaço de você , aqueilo realmente me incomodou .

_ Eu poderia dizer o mesmo com tantas mulheres atras de você .

_ Bedelia , eu estou com você , estamos juntos . Você sabe o que eu faria se algum homem tocasse em você .

_ Ninguém vai me tocar ...

Ele a interompe com um beijo e mesmo com raiva , ela se entrega , era algo que a doutora nunca conseguia resistir , deslizando a mão por ela , ele a despi rapidamente . 

_ Você é minha , somente minha . Seu corpo é meu banquete . Diz ele a deitando na cama .

_ Então sacie sua fome . Responde Bedelia retirando um sorisso dele.

Em poucos minutos ambos já se envolvem completamente nus na cama , Hannibal realizava um caminho de mordidas e beijos quentes , que a faziam se contorcer , ele a mosdiscava e precionava deixando seus dedos sobre a pele dela , o contato visual era fixo e solido um simbolo de sinceridade e confiança , trocando de posição ela monta sobre ele produzindo seu próprio ritmo , pois sabia em seus olhos que ele seria cruel , retomando sua posição Hannibal começa a estoca-la , ritmicamente lento para tortura-la e depois rapidamente .

_ Hannibal por favor ... eu ...ah..

_ Eu posso fazer isso a noite inteira . Ou você pode me dizer o que Dimitry fez ?

_ Hanni... eu ... preciso

_ Apenas me diga .

_ Isso já passou ...eu estou...bem

_ Você é meu banquete e posso demorar para me satisfazer .

_ Ele tentou me agarrar ...um beijo... era o que queria ... eu...o ...afastei.

_ Obrigado querida . Os olhos dele fulminam raiva , o que o faz acelerar mais o ritmo e chegar ao climax.

Deitada sobre o peito dele Bedelia se aconchega .

_ Não gosto de discutir com você.

_ Eu também não .

_ Você esta distante . No que esta pensando ?

_ Apenas uma surpresa .

Ela lhe olha com um olhar curioso e ao mesmo tempo contido não tinha ideia do que o homem a pouco dentro dela era capaz , ele não era como os outros , para Hannibal não a limites ou leis e muito menos um homem capaz de desafia-lo . Beijando-a na testa ele sorri e ela adormece .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A historia de Hannibal e Bedelia apenas começou , assim como os planos de um banquete .


	3. Jantar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ao contrario da fidelidade matrimonial já esperada quando os laços são criados , ele esperava e conseguirá a fidelidade desejada , alguém que estaria ao seu lado em qualquer das circunstancias.

A chuva fria caia fina sobre o palazzo capponi , Bedelia acordará a pouco tempo e de desfrutava com uma bela mesa de café da manhã , Hannibal não a acordara já havia ido trabalhar e retornaria apenas para o almoço , observando a mesa ela percebia "Você pode ser encantador sem carne sobre a mesa Hannibal ." Escrevendo e lendo alguns artigos antes de sair para encontrar seu marido , ela decide comprar algo especial para noite e esquecer do que a havia acontecido .  
Saindo do palazzo , ela passa por algumas ruas ao observar um carro a seguindo , ela entra dentro da loja que procurava e estende seu tempo mais do que previa , o mesmo homem que tentava evitar de seus pensamentos retorna , uma imagem tão clara que a assusta .

  
\- Dimitry ! A voz dela é um pouco mais que um sussurro .

  
\- Lydia é um prazer encontra-la . Diz ele se aproximando devagar até chegar até ela no balcão .

  
\- Não se aproxime de mim , ou eu juro que grito . Ela sabia no fundo que não faria isso mas blefar era algo que aprendera muito bem como psiquiatra de Hannibal .

  
\- Desculpe por meus modos , creio que possa ter sido rápido de mais entre nós .

  
\- Você foi rude e sem o menor respeito ou pudor . Eu sou uma mulher casada e estou muito bem com meu marido . Não existe e nem existira algo entre nós . Pegando sua encomenda ela se retira da loja e segue novamente para casa , o carro que a seguia a certa distancia continua e depois desaparece . "Quem esse homem é ?"Ela refletia observando da janela do quarto .  
Enquanto isso o Hannibal recebia uma vista que muito lhe agradava .

  
\- Doutor Roman Fell , deve ser . O olhar do homem por sobre seu ombro fora mais um item para adicionar a lista de atos rudes .

  
\- Dimitry Czary . Em que posso ajuda-lo ? Hannibal sabia que não havia sido visto na porta , e sorri cinicamente .

  
\- Sua esposa . - os olhos dele começaram a percorrer a sala - Ontem a noite tivemos um mal entendio e gostaria de concerta-lo , ela é muito bonita e realmente muito interessante .

  
\- Lydia realmente é bela ,como o crepúsculo ao fim do dia . Mas ela não comentara nada , poderia ser mais explicito .

  
\- Você é um curador novo aqui , poderia abrir-lhe as portas ou fecha-las doutor .

  
\- E o que isso tem relação a minha esposa ?

  
\- Eu já o conhecia de fama Roman ,mas foi sua esposa que chamara minha atenção quando vim assistir a uma de suas apresentações . Eu a desejo e não sou acostumado a receber não como resposta.

  
\- A fidelidade é algo que preso , assim como ela . Se ela lhe disse não , o que o faz crer que vindo até mim ela mudará de ideia ?

  
\- Quero que se afaste dela , a abandone . Se fizer isso pode se dar muito bem ou então muito mal .

  
\- Parece que seduzi-la é algo a qual acha dificil para se obter sozinho . Se não é capaz disso , do que é capaz então ?

  
\- Quer que eu a seduza ? Realmente esta sugerindo isso ?

  
\- Um jantar em minha casa , deixare-lhe o caminho livre . Depois o servirei .

  
\- Parece confiante demais para um doutor, devia tomar cuidado com o que oferece .

  
\- Estou lhe oferecendo um lugar em minha mesa .

  
\- Eu aceito o convite .

  
\- As oito eu lhe espero .

  
Hannibal sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo e naquela noite , sua mesa realmente teria algo de especial . Chegando em casa ele ouve a agua na banheira , uma visão perfeita ele se recorda , enquanto isso preparava seu prato .Bedelia o observa depois do banho e o beija de costas no pescoço .

  
\- O que você esta cozinhando de especial ?

  
\- Um prato para nosso convidado .

  
\- Pensei que seriamos só nós dois . Quem virá ?

  
\- A noite é uma caixa de surpresas . Espere e verá . Dizendo isso ele desliga o fogo e vai tomar seu banho .

  
Quando a campainha toca , Bedelia se surpreende ao ver Dimitry a sua frente , Hannibal o convida para entrar e os deixa a sós indo até a cozinha , para finalizar o prato .

  
\- Você esta realmente encantadora .

  
\- O que pretende aceitando um convite para vir até aqui ?

  
\- Apreciar .

  
Observando ao longe a situação Hannibal chegava a conclusão que apesar de todos os galanteios e versos de Dante pronunciados incorretamente , podia realmente confiar em sua esposa quanto a fidelidade . Ao contrario da fidelidade matrimonial já esperada quando os laços são criados , ele esperava e conseguira a fidelidade desejada , alguém que estaria ao seu lado em qualquer das circunstancias . Era intrigante e curioso como a relação deles se desenvolvera , não era amor ou paixão , mas ambos ofereciam o que o outro precisava e isso era mais do que ele já recebera em sua vida .  
Ao retornar a sala para chama-los podia notar o desconforto de Bedelia em seus olhos , enquanto uma mão lhe tocava a perna descoberta pelo vestido . O jantar é agradável e na maior parte do tempo eles discutem a renacença , o trabalho de Fell e a grande fortuna de Czary . Ao fim da sobremesa no entanto Hannibal faz uma intervensão .

  
\- Pelo que lembro Dimitry tinhamos um acordo . Eu lhe deixaria o caminho livre e depois o serviria .

  
\- O que quer dizer com isso ? O homem parecia surpreso por Hannibal mencionar o que conversaram na frente da esposa .

  
\- Eu lhe servirei . Com um golpe ele acerta cabeça do homem que cai no chão desacordado .

  
\- Você realmente deixou o caminho livre , para que ele me seduzise ? Porque ?

  
\- Porque eu confio em você , sabia que não se deixaria induzir por meios versos . E não suportei a maneira que ele a tratou ontem e em especial agora .

  
\- E porque se incomodou tanto .

  
\- Porque você não é um pedaço de carne .

  
Naquele instante ela o beija apesar do sangue que esquixara em seu rosto , Hannibal era como um soneto de Willian Blake tão sombrio que com imença profundidade , não podia prever o quanto enxergaria mas permaneceria a andar em sua direção . O que ele planejariam em seguida não lhe importava , o que desejava era permanecer ao seu lado não importando as circunstancias .  
Enquanto um homem sangrava e Hannibal tinha sua esposa em seus braços o mesmo carro volta a observar as luzes do Palazzo Capponi .  
O inimigo nos encontra quando menos esperamos .


	4. Vingança

A noite já começava a pairar no céu assim ,e assim Bedelia terminava de tramar sua surpresa que havia sido interrompida anteriormente , após um longo banho ela verifica a garrafa de vinho branco que colocara no gelo , um laço de cetim dourado pairava em cima da cômoda , assim como a lingerie que vestia aderira a mesma cor , apenas um batom vermelho lhe dava cor aos lábios que se destacavam mais na pele branca assim como os olhos azuis .

Colocando um vestido champanhe de renda ela o espera no quarto após deixar um bilhete sobre o balcão da cozinha . “Um banque o espera no quarto , espero que esteja com fome.” Deitada na cama ela ouve a maçaneta da porta girar , seus olhos brilham com a imagem de Hannibal lendo seu bilhete , a dois dias ele matará um homem que se aproximara dela e isso a fazia ficar mais curiosa e ao mesmo tempo encantada com o que ele era capaz de fazer por ela .

Ela se dirige para o balde de gelo e abre a garrafa de vinho servindo duas taças , no entanto ao se virar a imagem a sua frente a faz derrubar as taças , conhecia aquele rosto ou o que sobrará dele , o homem a sua frente já era um sádico louco mas agora se tornara muito pior pois vingança agora fluía entre os sentimentos dentro dele , Hannibal comentara sobre o que fizera com Mason Venger , o drogara e o convencera a se desfigurar e comer o próprio nariz ; ela não abominava as ações de seu marido dado que ele lhe contara sobre o que este fizera com a própria irmã .

\- Mason Venger !? O que faz aqui ? A voz dela adotara agora um timbre de medo ,sem nada por perto para defende-la.

\- Sim , me conhece não Lidya ou devo dizer Bedelia Du Maurier . Eu vim fazer uma visita .

\- O que quer ?

\- O que eu quero ? – ele começa a dar voltas pelo quarto- Eu sempre achei que o doutor Lecter fosse um viadinho , por conta de todas as suas frescuras , não homens não agem como ele age , no entanto ele conseguiu uma esposa muito linda devo admitir .- Ele segura seu rosto o apertando , quase tocando em seus lábios . – Eu quero vingança .

Pegando a garrafa ao seu lado Bedelia bate com ela contra o invasor e sai correndo no entanto para sua surpresa outros dois homens aguardavam na sala de jantar e bloqueiam sua fuga .

\- Você realmente não devia ter feito isso sua vadia . Diz o herdeiro Venger com a testa escorrendo sangue .- Vou ter que lhe ensinar boas maneiras , garota má .

Neste instante o capanga mais próximo a ela na sala a envolve com um pano de clorofórmio a fazendo desmaiar em instantes .

Quando Hannibal chega em casa a porta esta encostada o que é estranho pois Bedelia sempre a tanca , ele vê o bilhete na cozinha , mas algo lhe parece fora do lugar , ao chegar o quarto ele observa as taças quebradas e o sangue no quarto , algo estava erado chamando Bedelia algumas vezes e conferindo os cômodos ele percebe a ausência dela na casa , o aroma na casa parecia o de lama , feno e suíno .

\- O telefone toca , um único toque até que Hannibal atende .

\- Ola doutor Lecter . A voz cínica do outro lado lhe era familiar .

\- Mason . Ele tentou disfarçar a raiva naquele momento e manteve a voz normal.

\- Creio que esta sentindo falta de algo . Não ?

\- Você esta com Bedelia , isso é muito rude retirar alguém de sua casa contra a vontade.

\- Ela não protestou muito . Conseguiu uma esposa muito desejável , eu imagino o sabor que ela tenha . Talvez você como um veado não tenha provado ainda .

\- Onde ela esta Mason ? A voz de Hannibal agora apresentara um pouco de irá .

\- Eu demorei muito para encontra-lo doutor agora me encontre . Deixei uma foto no seu computador caso esteja com saudade . Não se preocupe vamos nos divertir bastante . Ele desliga sem dar oportunidade .

Ao se dirigir a seu escritório e abrir o notebook Hannibal vê a capa de fundo da tela, ela estava deitada no sofá daquela mesma sala , e Mason lhe lambia o rosto como se para sentir seu sabor .

Ele desliga o aparelho e se dirige a janela onde uma caminhonete o observava , descendo até a garagem ele pega sua moto e sai para fora andando alguns metros, entrando em um beco e estacionando . Ele se esconde em meio as sombras subindo em uma escada de incêndio , ao entrarem no beco e verem somente a mo os homens descem da caminhonete , Hannibal chuta a cara do que esta mais próximo dele um grandalhão loro de olhos verdes e este esbarra no segundo ambos armados , a arma do primeiro golpeado cai , o que dá oportunidade de Hannibal pula e pega a arma passando o bisturi pela garganta do que estava caído , o segundo se levanta e lhe da um tiro que pega de raspão , acertando lhe uma coronhada com a arma o doutor o arrasta até a escada onde coloca sua cabeça entre os degraus , este era um homem mais novo não teria mais de trinta , mais franzido .

\- Onde está a mulher que estava aqui ?

\- Eu não sei .

\- Eu vou refrescar melhor sua memória , Hannibal passa o bisturi por seu rosto lhe rasgando de lado a lado .

\- Esta na fazenda do senhor Venger , saindo da cidade as coordenadas estão no GPS da caminhonete .

\- Obrigado . Hannibal quebra-lhe o pescoço e se dirige a caminhonete . Pegando as coordenadas ele volta para sua moto e parte para fazenda .

Quando Bedelia aceitara seu convite e todas as implicações com a qual ele vinha , fora uma decisão de coragem , assim como permanecer ao seu lado com tudo que ele já fizera e que ela sabia que ele havia feito , no entanto ela sempre esteve ao seu lado , algumas vezes seus comentários não o agradavam mas não se queixava de ter alguém em seu mesmo nível para discutir, ela era sua responsabilidade admitindo ou não , ele sabia que ela exercia certa influencia sobre ele assim como ele exercia sobre ela , era um jogo a qual os dois estavam aptos a jogar e cada vez mais , eles se conheciam através deste , ele precisava encontra-la . 

Enquanto isso Bedelia acordava no meio de um celeiro, os pulsos presos a uma corda , suspensa alguns centímetros do chão , tudo que pensava era “ O que ele fará comigo ? E o que espera por Hannibal ?”

\- A vontade doutora , ou devo lhe chamar de Bedelia ? Bedelia combina mis com você já que não ministra psicologia . O que você sabe sobre mim ?

\- Porque acha que sei algo sobre você ?

\- Você sabia meu nome , mesmo eu estando da forma como estou . Acredito que o doutor Lecter tenha dito algo .

\- Hannibal me contou sobre o que você fez com sua irmã , você violou seu corpo , seu emocional e a praticamente desumanizou . Você é sádico que se diverte com a dor provocada nós outros .

\- Eu amo minha irmã , e ela me ama . Temos um ao outro .

\- Você a tem , mas ela não o tem . Você a mantém ao seu lado com força bruta e dinheiro . Sem isso acredita mesmo que ela estaria com você ? – ela o examinou por alguns instantes o observando analisá-la - Soube que ela tentou te matar , acha mesmo que essa é a reação de alguém que ama.

\- Você não a conhece e nem a mim , não tente aplicar sua psicologia conosco . Ela perceberá o nervo em que havia tocado , apesar da deformação na boca tinha que admitir que Mason falava quase que normal , o que implica em muita terapia .

Dando algumas voltas entorno dela , ele observa atentamente sua pele lisa e sem marcas, branca como leite , tocando a panturrilha descoberta pelo vestido um sorriso de desprezo e prazer lhe toma .

\- Por que você fugiu com ele ? O que fez querer ser esposa de um psicopata canibal ?

\- Minhas escolhas e decisões são algo que só importam a mim e Hannibal . Todos precisam de uma companhia mesmo não querendo admitir , talvez ele tenha sido a minha . A coisas bem piores que consumir a carne de um semelhante . Você deveria entender bem isso , pelo que soube você auto se consumiu .

\- Por isso se tornou psiquiatra , é mais fácil desviar o assunto de si mesma . Mason agora falava em sua nuca retirando o cabelo que lhe cobria e segurando entorno da mão , obrigando-a a enfrentar seu olhar . – Acho que chegou a hora de nós divertirmos . Ele começa a abrir o vestido dela que se agita tentado chutado ou afasta-lo , sua tentativa é falha e o vestido cai , deixando-a na bela lingerie que esperava encontrar Hannibal .

\- Não me toque . Ela responde ao sentir a mão dele deslizar em sua barriga .

\- Ele nunca fez isso com você não é ? Nunca te trepou como devia . Não se preocupe assim que ele chegar aqui ele vai poder nos assistir varias e varias vezes . Até eu me cansar de você – ele a beija borrando um pouco batom e sua boca , ela o morde – Não se preocupe depois disso você virará comida para os meus porcos , acho que ele adorara assistir .

\- O que te faz acreditar que ele virá atrás de mim ? Ele presa a auto preservação , pode muito bem estar em um avião . Mesmo dizendo estas palavras ela não queria acreditar , algo nela ainda tinha esperança mesmo naquela situação.

\- Ele matou um homem por você , acredito que signifique algo para ele . Tantas sessões juntos e casamento devem valer algo . Ele começa a descer por suas pernas , quando um barulho lhe desvia a atenção , em seguida outro ele se encaminha para a porta . Alguns instantes depois um estalo , e um barulho de algo a arrastar no chão .

\- Hannnibal ! Diz ela surpresa ao ver seu rosto coberto por sangue , assim como a jaqueta preta manchada ; o corpo de Mason era arrastado pelo colarinho e com a outra mão uma arma com silenciador .

\- Você esta bem ? Ele segura seu rosto com as mãos , em um olhar preocupado ao encontrada quase despida . – Ele lhe fez algo ?

\- Eu estou bem . Foram as únicas palavras que lhe saíram da boca .

Pegando uma foice que se e encontrava cravada a um pedaço de madeira ele corta a corda que a suspendia , seu pés quase falham mas ela consegue ficar de pé , nunca pensara que fosse odiar tanto os saltos que vestia , apesar da imagem sedutora eram horríveis para o terreno onde se encontravam .

\- Como você conseguiu ?

\- As vezes , o jeito mais rápido é usar uma arma querida . Diz ele sorrindo e lhe entregando seu vestido . Por mais que soubesse que seu “marido” fosse imprevisível e surpreendente ela nunca esperara algo assim , realmente ele fora perfeito .

Neste instante o celular de Mason toca e Hannibal atende .

\- Até quem fim atendeu minhas ligações , eu sei que sabe onde esta o doutor Lecter esta , já estou a caminho da fazenda com a doutora Bloom do FBI . Queremos apenas conversar .

\- Desculpe Margot mas seu irmão não pode atender agora .

\- O que o senhor fez com ele ? Não havia preocupação alguma na voz dela apenas um interrogatório .

\- Gostaria de me prolongar mas tenho que ir . Minhas desculpas Alana não era minha intenção que se machucasse , mas como sabe eu precisei cega-la , espero que entenda . Ele desliga .

\- Já sabem onde estamos . Diz Bedelia de frente para ele .

\- Sim , mas não acho que tenham ideia de sua presença .

\- Acho que sei onde podemos ficar .

\- Minha moto esta lá fora , vá na frente tenho algo a ajustar . Ela o observa pegar o corpo de Mason e segue para fora , amarrando-o de ponta cabeça Hannibal o suspende e faz um corte em sua língua .

Antes de sair ele faz uma ligação e retorna para fora onde Bedelia o esperava , ao subir na moto os dois desaparecem .

Florença , 40 minutos depois

\- Alô Jack . É a Alana o encontramos , ele esta em Florença .

\- O que ?! Jack acabava de desembarcar na cidade para jogar a cinza de sua esposa . 

\- Avise o Will , eu tentei ligar para ele mas não consegui .

\- Aonde você esta .

\- Na fazenda dos Venger .

Desligando Jack faz uma ligação .

\- Alo Will .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal está bem proximo de ser descoberto . Será que ele protegera Bedelia ? Uma ligação pode mudar tudo.


	5. Captura Parte I

Paris , França 

 

Hannibal partira deixando Bedelia adormecida ainda na cama, ele já desconfiava do lugar para onde estavam vindo , a casa pertencia a uma tia a qual ela mencionara em uma de suas conversas , o lugar estava vazio , a senhora já havia morrido a mais de dez anos e sem filhos deixara para ela . A casa era grande , com um estilo de transição do barroco .  
Ele não deixara bilhete ou nada , apenas sairá cedo .  
Em seu percurso comprara algumas roupas e pagara em dinheiro , após retirar de uma conta em um paraíso fiscal no meio do trajeto para Paris , os passaportes falsos foram muito bem utilizados , passando o endereço para entregar as sacolas ele parte para uma cabine telefônica logo a frente , ele disca um numero e espera até o segundo toque .

\- Doutor Lecter ? A voz no telefone parecia esperar ansiosa pelo telefonema .

\- Sim Zacary , presumo que já esteja a procurando . Ainda em Florença ? 

\- Estou de saída , me diga onde devo ir . Você sabe o quanto eu espero isso . A voz dele assumia quase um rosnar .

\- Paris , mas não demore . Fiz você esperar muito tempo mas esta na hora de lhe entregar o que é seu .

\- Obrigado , eu vou acabar completamente com ela . 

\- Conto com isso . Hannibal desliga .

 

Florença , Itália

 

\- Então foi aqui que ele viveu todo esse tempo ? Diz Jack ao entrar no Palazzo Capponi , o lugar estava exatamente como Hannibal deixara .

\- Ele não viveu aqui Jack , ele esteve presente . Uma identidade diferente , uma pessoa diferente é assim que ele é. Se adaptando para viver do seu modo .

\- Bem , ele não esteve sozinho . Ao que conseguimos descobrir até agora por meio de reconhecimento Hannibal estava com a doutora Du Maurier , ela o estava ajudando com esta identidade fingindo ser casada com ele .

\- Ela disse que confiava em mim quando estive preso . Por que estaria aqui ?

\- É o eu vamos descobrir . O telefone de Jack toca . – Alô , inspetor Pazzi ? Sim , estou indo para ai . Conheço esse bairro.

\- O que acharam Jack ?

\- O celular de Mason Venger encontrado naquele celeiro tem uma chamada feita pouco depois da ligação da Alana . Ele ligou para alguém .

\- Você está indo até este endereço ?

\- Sim .

\- Eu vou com você .

Jack e Will não demoram mais de vinte cinco minutos para encontrar o endereço . O prédio era de cinco andares , ao entrarem Pazzi já os esperava , mas Will tinha certeza que ele já subira antes .  
Ao seguirem para o andar que esperavam , os dois se deparam na porta de um apartamento até então normal , no entanto ao se dirigirem para o quarto Will vê uma vastidão de fotos de Bedelia , junto com elas havia outras mulheres todas com a mesma faixa de idade e loiras , semelhantes a psiquiatra , manchas de sangue na parede e diversos papeis em cima de uma mesa e escrivaninha .

\- As garotas das fotografias , cinco eu reconheço do quadro de desaparecidas e duas delas de casos que trabalhei onde foram encontradas em rios . Revela Pazzi .

\- Em nome de quem esta o apartamento .

\- Zacary Albertinaz , 39 anos , tradutor de livros , nunca dera problema e sempre pagara em dinheiro . 

\- Tem uma foto ? Pergunta Jack enquanto Will observa atentamente o lugar .

\- Sim , aqui esta .Recebendo a foto Jack rapidamente o reconhece , já vira a foto dele antes .

\- Mas este aqui é o paciente da doura Du Maurier que ela matou ! Mas como pode estar vivo ?

\- Curiosidade Jack , ele viu o que ela podia fazer , a influenciou a matar e viu o resultado . Ela achou que o tinha matado e era isso que Hannibal queria , ver o que resultaria a seguir . Do mesmo modo como fez comigo , me fazendo crer sobre a morte de Abigail . No entanto esse paciente tem uma longa ficha de obsessão por ela , ele andou realizando suas fantasias aqui em Florença com mulheres semelhantes , somente esperando até que Hannibal a entregasse.

\- Então ela corre perigo , precisamos localizar este maluco !

\- Ele vai para onde Hannibal esta , se o entrarmos encontraremos Hannibal .

\- A dona do prédio informou que ele tem um carro e saiu a algumas horas , ela forneceu a placa vamos procurar . Diz Pazzi .

Jack segue com o inspetor para porta quando Will diz algo .

\- Procure por ela , propriedades fora o pais , algum lugar onde pudesse se esconder , discretamente .

Os dois homens saem e Will continua a observar as fotografias , algumas eram recentes e podiam capturar os dois Hannibal e Bedelia , quem não os conhecesse poderia muito bem acreditar que fossem um casal , era um disfarce muito bom , ela era colo ele tinha os mesmos padrões de requinte a companhia perfeita . No entanto agora ela seria entregue como um cordeiro ao abate , as fotos em que aparecia sozinha tinha vários focos , os lábios , olhos o pescoço , Will imaginou como ficaria se fosse pega , o pescoço branco como porcelana seria quebrado , manchado de sangue e os olhos azuis e gélidos nada mais absorveriam se não a ultima visão a sua volta .  
Seu telefone toca , era Alana . Já a havia ignorado tempo demais e precisava atender .

\- Will ?

\- Sim.

\- Conseguiu alguma informação até agora ? Alguma ideia de para onde Hannibal foi ?

\- Hannibal não esta mais em Florença , ele não permaneceria em um ambiente em que esta sendo caçado . Jack e o inspetor Pazzi estão atrás de informações sobre propriedades da Doutora Du Maurier e da localização do paciente dela até então dado como morto .

\- Acha que ela pode tê-lo escondido em alguma propriedade ?

\- Não sei se esta é a situação atual , mas é uma possibilidade.

\- Esta bem , me ligue se souber de algo . Desligando o telefone Alana , se junta a Mason . Se aproximar do herdeiro Venger para sua vingança não apenas estava lhe rendendo uma boa parceria , como também lhe fizera conhecer sua parceira , Margot era tão quebrada quanto ela, e no entanto mais forte e resistente , esconder o relacionamento não era fácil mas as duas estavam se tornando boas nisso . Margot se tornou sua estrutura e ela o remédio para suas cicatrizes .  
Após informar Mason com as informações fornecidas , por Will ela o deixa indo encontrar Margot .

\- Você tem se arriscado muito com meu irmão Alana , nunca pense que somente por estar em uma cadeira de roas novamente ele se tornou menos perigoso . Sozinha Margot observava os cavalos soltos do lado de fora da propriedade .

\- Eu tenho sido sempre cuidadosa , eu sei o quanto seu irmão é cruel e é por isso que me aproximei dele , para usar esse ódio dele por Hannibal e capturá-lo . – ela envolve a mulher que olhava distante pela janela – Ele não vai me atingir Margot e também não vai mais te machucar . Se voltando para medica as suas selam um leve beijo .

\- Só quero que tome cuidado para não se cegar por seu ódio .

\- Eu sei me cuidar . As duas permanecem abraçadas sem perceber que são observadas por Cordel .

Enquanto isso Jack , Pazzi e Will tomavam voo para Paris , onde uma propriedade no nome de Alexandra Du Maurier , tia já falecida de Bedelia se encontrava .

 

Paris , França 

 

Hannibal havia sido muito atencioso na tarde que passara com Bedelia , lhe comprara roupas , recitara alguns sonetos em italiano e Frances , ela não podia negar que tinha um fetiche com o belo sotaque italiano dele , parecia libertador . Hannibal terminava o jantar , quando Bedelia desceu as escadas . Ela vestia um vestido branco , seus lábios estavam limpos em um belo tom rosa natural , ela descia as escadas sem perceber o sorriso dele com sua visão ao encontra-la.  
Ao encontra-lo ela o segue a cozinha , Hannibal estava com uma calça preta e uma bela camisa social branca atrás do avental , ele lhe entrega um taça de martini .

\- Não pensei que pudesse um dia dizer isso mas depois de ontem e do que vem fazendo por mim , eu me sinto segura com você Hannibal . Apesar de todo o perigo que sua companhia pode apresentar eu confio em você .Ela olha para ele alguns segundos antes de levar o martini a boca , ele a observa alguns instantes .

-Gosto que se sinta assim ao meu lado , no entanto as vezes um sacrifício é necessário para um bem maior . Segurança é um estado vulnerável o ataque pode sempre vir de onde não se espera . Diz Hannibal .

Após estas palavras Bedelia começa a sentir uma tontura deixando a taça cair no chão , ela olha para Hannibal e se surpreende com um olhar curioso sobre ela , ela a apoia antes que caia, seu corpo começa a ficar em um tipo de anestesia e sua visão começa a ficar turva .

\- Isso é para o seu próprio bem . Ele lhe beija a testa ternamente , antes que seus olhos se apaguem e ela desmaie por completo em seus braços , a carregando para o quarto ele a posiciona como se estivesse dormindo , um anjo loiro , preso e prestes a ser entre ao demônio seu carrasco . O perfume dela ficara em sua roupa enquanto terminava de vestir um de seus novos ternos , por instantes ele ficou a observando era uma visão doce de se apreciar , quase o fazendo se sentir um traidor para com ela .  
Não havia tempo para se arrepender de algo , saindo ele deixa a porta encostada , esperando a visita que a qualquer momento chegaria , pegando um taxi Hannibal segue para sua parada final.  
Enquanto isso Will , Jack e Pazzi desembarcavam em Paris , alugando um carro eles tomam a direção da propriedade .

\- Jack mude de destino ele não vai estar lá . Diz Will como se recordasse de algo .

\- Como assim não vai estar ?

\- Se Hannibal realmente esta em Paris , ele sabe que esmos seguindo qualquer ligação entre ele a doutora Du Maurier ou seja não vai estar nos esperando como somos levados a acreditar. Ele vai procurar um lugar onde se sinta a vontade , um lugar que conheça o suficiente . Vamos para Igreja Saint-Étienne-du-Mont , ele já mencionara uma vez que um dos quartos de seu palácio da memória teria o interior desta igreja.

\- Você tem certeza do que esta dizendo ? A ida de uma mulher esta em jogo .

\- Eu tenho Jack .

\- Vamos logo para esta igreja . Diz Pazzi no celular no banco de traz do carro .

Chegando ao lugar e entrando na igreja que se encontrava vazia , eles veem um homem que se encontrava em um banco na primeira fileira , ao se aproximarem no entanto eles encontram o homem morto , com a cabeça gotejando . Retirando as armas , eles se dividem até ouvirem um barulho na saída do outro lado .  
Ao se aproximarem lá estava Hannibal com sangue no rosto e nas roupas , sua perna sagrava e estava sendo derrubado por um homem uma arma de choque .  
Ao seu lado estava Mason Venger e Alana Bloon . Por mais que Alana esperasse aquele momento , não era como esperava , se sentia como se fizesse o mesmo que Hannibal , de repente outro homem com uma arma de choque se aproxima de Alana a derrubando Jack e Will se aproximam sem serem notados . Um grita ecoa quando Margot sai do carro .

\- Achou mesmo que eu não descobriria sua relação com minha irmã doutora Bloon ? Mason era sarcástico .

\- Alana ?! Margot se aproxima tentando chegar a amada , mas é segurada pelo homem que aplicara o choque em Alana .

\- Você sempre pensa que pode fugir de mim não é Margot ? Mas eu sei de tudo . E você irmãzinha me pertence .

\- Se você tocar um dedo nela Mason , eu te mato .

\- Assim como das outras vezes . Ele zomba .

Olhando para Hannibal , Margot e o medico trocam um rápido olhar , ele sabia que apesar de tudo Margot não se ressentia dele , pelo contrario ela lhe tinha ainda em estima , fora uma das poucas pessoas que não a julgara e isso o mantinha neutro .

\- FBI , parados . Diz Jack .

Soltando Margot o homem que a segurava atira , acertando de raspão ombro de Jack Will o acerta na cabeça , o outro levanta a arma quando Pazzi aponta arma para Will e Jack .

\- O que você esta fazendo ? Diz Jack .

\- Eu tenho um acordo com senhor Venger , lamento que tenha que terminar assim.

Com as forças que ainda tinha no corpo Hannibal da uma rasteira no homem armado que cai batendo a cabeça no chão, pegando a arma ele se levanta e acerta Mason que segurava Alana pelos cabelos .

-Acho que estamos quites .

Correndo entre os disparos para o andar de cima Hannibal se esconde em meio as cortinas e artefatos, Pazzi é o primeiro a chegar ao segundo andar onde se encontrava, com um rápido movimento Hannibal prende seu pescoço com o laço de uma cortina , com um canivete ele rasga a barriga de Pazzi e o empurra para fora da janela .  
Will chega neste instante e Jack logo atrás .

\- Sempre soube que me encontraria Will .

\- Você sabia que lhe procuraria .

\- Você é meu amigo Will , não esqueça de quem lhe deu suas cicatrizes . As cicatrizes servem para demonstrar o quanto o passado foi real .

\- Sua amizade me ajudou a me conhecer Hannibal . Mas também me mostrou o quão diferente somos .

\- Você pode dizer o que quiser a mim e a si mesmo Will , mas nos dois sabemos a verdade .

Jack se aproxima e coloca as algemas em Hannibal .

\- Onde esta a doutora Bedelia Du Maurier ?

\- Se ela foi forte o suficiente ainda permanece viva . A voz de Hannibal era calma , podia se dizer que fria .

\- Você vai nos levar até ela , agora .

\- Vocês sabem onde encontra-la . Hannibal se concentrava em Will , a amizade entre eles se esvairá e só o que restava era empatia . A xícara se partira e agora não restava mais volta .  
Fechando os olhos Hannibal encontra os olhos azuis que abandonara . Ainda estariam vivos ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os traumatizados são imprevisíveis porque sabem que podem sobreviver . Será que Bedelia foi forte o suficiente para sobreviver ao que a aconteceu


	6. Captura - Parte II

Paris , França

 

A porta estava encostada e os primeiros indícios do que haveria acontecido já se demonstravam , no andar de baixo sangue se encontrava logo na estrada , a mesa de jantar organizada por Hannibal não existia mais apenas estilhaços de vidro e carne no chão , dois furos no chão no entanto se destacavam dos demais , Hannibal os analisava minuciosamente , ele viera apenas para indicar o lugar mas fora lhe permitido entrar .  
Ao subirem as escadas mais sangue era encontrado , acompanhado agora de um tecido antes branco , agora vermelho ; ao entrarem no quarto Bedelia mal respirava , se encontrava desmaiada e era quase impossível pelo sangue em seu corpo saber onde estava ferida , um guarda da policia de Paris que agora os acompanhava parecia chocado com o estado do lugar e da mulher a sua frente , o homem ao seu lado já não respirava mas seu corpo ainda era quente , uma poça de sangue se formava em suas costas .

\- A emergência á fora chamada , aguente mais um pouco . Dizia o guarda se aproximando de Bedelia tentando acorda-la .

  
Os olhos de Hannibal pareciam focados , admirados e ao mesmo tempo perturbados , ele sabia que ela sobreviveria no entanto não esperava que se encontrasse no estado que estava , sua pele porcelana se encontrava agora como uma xícara quebrada e podia ver claramente sua fissuras .

  
\- Era isso que planejava ? Mata-la ? Dispara Jack .

  
Hannibal não pronunciou nenhuma palavra apenas observou o corpo frágil ser levado. Ela resistiria era a pergunta feita por ele internamente .

 

 

3 horas antes da chegada do FBI

 

Bedelia ainda tinha os sentidos deturpados pelo entorpecente mas podia sentir uma mão lhe acariciando o rosto e descendo por suas pernas , não era Hannibal seu toque era diferente , fingindo permanecer adormecida ela esperava ouvir algo que lhe desce algum indicio de quem a acompanhava .

  
\- Eu sonhei todos os dias com você , apesar do seu abandono . Você achou que eu estivesse morto não é , era o que queria não ? – a mão agora subia para seu pescoço – Mas Hannibal me salvou e você não contava com isso . Apertando seu pescoço , Bedelia é obrigada a abrir os olhos , ela empurra o homem que a segurava , conseguindo o afasta-lo o suficiente para se levantar , seu corpo ainda tinha sentia efeitos da droga .

  
\- Zachary ! Como ?! A voz dela era surpresa e horrorizada , medo a embarcava .

  
\- É assim que recebe um paciente ? Não parece feliz em me ver doutora . Ele se levanta se aproximando dela , Bedelia corre até a porta que encostada mas é impedida antes , a jogando contra a parece ele a imobiliza . – Eu esperei muito por isso , não tenha presa vamos nos divertir antes .

  
\- Me solte ! Ela gritava em vão .

  
\- Hannibal não esta aqui para te proteger desta vez , você pode gritar quanto quiser isso só faz tudo mais excitante .

  
\- O que você fez com Hannibal ? Os olhos deles se encontravam finalmente os azuis com a iris fornada por gelo com os âmbar entorpecentes .

\- Por que eu faria algo a ele se foi ele quem me entregou você .

  
\- O que ?! Ela não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo , o homem a quem tinha confiado sua vida e a qual depositara sua confiança a havia traído .

  
\- Surpresa doutora . Isso é tão frustrante não é ? Sua confiança completamente destruída . Ele a joga na cama bruscamente fazendo-a bater a cabeça . Encontrando o abajur ela o joga nele acertando certeiramente sua cabeça , correndo agora com mais firmeza ela consegue abrir a porta descendo as escadas , a segue logo atrás com sangue lhe escorrendo a face . 

Zachary esta perto demais para que tentasse sair pela porta se dirigindo a sala de jantar , lá estava sua ultima ceia preparada por Hannibal , a imagem dele em sua cabeça lhe trouxera raiva , pegando uma faca na mesa ela logo sente quando seu braço é puxado , acertando a faca no ante braço dele ela consegue se soltar , no entanto perde a faca , a mesa agora os separava .

\- Eu fazer você implorar para eu acabar com seu sofrimento , sua vadia ! Diz ele dando a volta na mesa , ela corre puxando a toalha derrubando tudo em cima da mesa ganhando alguma distancia , mas não o suficiente , ele lhe acerta afaça no ombro a derrubando , retirando ela a faca ele a vira e se põe em cima dela . – Um presentinho pra você . Dizendo isso ele enfia-lhe a faca perfurando a mão direita depois a esquerda, Bedelia grita com a dor , que aumentava com o peso dele sobre seu corpo fazendo o corte nas costas sangrar ainda mais .  
Se levantando ele lhe pisa sobre as costelas , um estralo é ouvido . Ela se contorce com a dor .

  
\- Acha que pode fazer algo ?Eu acho que não . Ela se levanta o encarando , com um pedaço de vidro escondido ela se aproxima lhe cravando no peito .

  
Bedelia tentava chegar as escadas mas a dor em suas costelas apenas dificultava , acertando-lhe um chute nas costas ele derruba a estirando no chão .

  
\- Você luta mais do que as outras mulheres que matei , nenhuma delas resistiu tanto tempo . Ele a levanta puxando-lhe os cabelos e a carrega sobre as escadas .

  
\- Você pode fazer o que quiser comigo , mas não pode mudar a si mesmo .

  
\- Eu não preciso mais me mudar , sei quem realmente sou . Não preciso mais me esconder .Abrindo a porta ele a joga na cama . – Eu matei muitas mulheres apenas esperando até que chegasse o dia que finalmente me fosse entregue , você é minha Bedelia . Não havia mais limite algum entre eles , subindo sobre o corpo dela ele começa a rasgar-lhe o vestido , depois para encontrando novamente seus olhos , por mais que ele tentasse lhe tirar o brilho , ele permanecia como uma resistência a ser quebrada . Ele lhe morde o pescoço não profundamente apenas o suficiente para ferir a carne , ele desce mordendo-lhe , deixando o branco coberto de vermelho , ela tentava afasta-lo mas era em vão não tinha força o suficiente , seus gritos se tornavam mais agonizantes .  
Virando o rosto ela encontra um caneta tinteiro na cômoda , com dificuldade ela consegue pegá-la e enfia sobre o no pescoço de Zachary , ele se levanta o suficiente para que ela consiga afasta-lo , tropeçando no abajur Bedelia cai no chão derrubando o canivete de Hannibal , Zachary já se sentava sobre seu corpo com lábios vermelhos de seu sangue , todos seus músculos sofriam , mas como um ultimo movimento de esperança ela consegue pegar o canivete perfurando ainda mais a ferida causada pelo caco de vidro , retirando o canivete ela o enfia mais em baixo perfurando o pulmão , após um grito ensurdecedor ele cai para o lado e depois de costas ,Bedelia solta o canivete e desmaia .

Enquanto isso Jack , Will e Hannibal encontravam Alana , Margot e Mason que permanecia desacordado .

  
\- A policia em breve estará aqui . Diz Alana .

  
\- Sim estará. E não posso esconder nada Alana . Responde Jack um pouco ressentido por sua união a Mason Venger .

  
\- Eu entendo Jack , não esperava outra coisa de você , entendo minha participação nisto tudo . Margot Le segurava a mão firme a apoiando .

  
\- Sinto muito . Diz Jack .

  
\- Eu não , sei exatamente o que fiz e o porque fiz . Entendo minhas punições .

  
\- Will , quero que fique aqui até a policia chegar , explique a situação . Precisamos salvar agora a doutora Du Maurier .

  
\- Esta bem Jack .

  
\- E você doutor Lecter me acompanhe . Hannibal que até então era segurado por Will , passa para as mãos de Jack , enquanto se encaminhavam para o carro , um guarda logo os avista , Jack pede para o guarda dirigir enquanto lhe explica a situação e segue no banco de traz com Hannibal , ao pararem eles encontram a porta encostada e entram .

 

2 dias depois

 

  
Baltimore , Maryland

Ao acordar Bedelia só se lembrava levemente de alguns flashes , ela estava em um quarto de hospital , Jack Crawford estava em uma cadeira ao lado .

  
\- Doutora Du Maurier esta me ouvindo ? Diz Jack se aproximando .

  
\- Agente Crawford . A voz dela era fraca .

  
\- Que bom que acordara. Como se sente ?

  
\- Meu corpo dói .

  
\- Eu vou pedir a enfermeira que lhe de um pouco de morfina .

  
\- Não , eu quero ficar acordada .

  
\- Hannibal nos contou sobre sua participação , sinto muito .

  
\- O que ele contara ? Ela tentava se colocar em uma posição mais confortável .

  
\- Hannibal declarou que sua participação em sua fuga fora coagida , através da ameaça realizada por ele e pelo paciente que até o dia de sua fuga , a senhora desconhecia estar vivo .

  
\- Zachary . Ele me entregou a Zachary .

  
\- Sim , mas desta vez ele finalmente foi morto .

  
\- E Hannibal ?

  
\- Ele foi preso e agora vai pagar por seus crimes .

  
\- Obrigado agente Crawford .

  
\- O FBI , recolheu os pertences deixados no Palazzo Capponi . Seus pertences serão encaixotados e deixados em sua casa .

  
\- Terei que testemunhar no julgamento ?

  
\- Será intimada pela promotoria . Mas não necessariamente precisa comparecer , acredito que um testemunho por escrito é suficiente .

  
\- Novamente , obrigado agente Crawford .

  
Jack se retira do quarto deixando-a sozinha .  
Bedelia refletia com sigo mesma o plano de Hannibal , muito bem elaborado . Ele a entregara de sacrifício a um louco , para que pudesse sair sem nenhuma culpa ou mancha sobre sua reputação , precisava ser real ela precisava se machucar ; mas ele não sabia se sobreviveria apostara tudo no achar . Ela poderia ter morrido . O que ele esperava que sobrevivesse ou morresse ? Não importava sua confiança estava abalada. Ela lhe confiara a vida e ele lhe entregara a morte .  
Não podia testemunhar , não podia vê-lo . Assim como Hannibal ela construirá muros entorno de sua confiança e agora a base para eles era essa traição .

  
\- Eu acreditei em você .

  
Dizendo essas palavras ela cai novamente no sono .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É impossível esquecer o passado , quando as marcas estão cravadas na carne e Bedelia sabe disso . Mas difícil é quando nossos sonhos se tonam pesadelos e o único que pode para-los é seu autor . 
> 
> Ps: Próximo capitulo incia-se o Dragão Vermelho.


	7. Terapia (Caçe ou seja caçado)

Baltimore , Maryland

 

Seu corpo se agitava na cama como se tentasse retirar alguém sobre ele , ela solta um grito ao acordar e perceber que esta sozinha ; pesadelos continuavam a assombra-la sobre o ataque que quase a matou , já se passavam dois meses desde tudo que acontecera , Hannibal fora condenado a pouco mais de um mês , seu advogado alegara insanidade no entanto ele conseguira nove prisões perpetuas no Manicômio Judicial de Baltimore , com o administrador sendo Frederick Chilton ex vitima do próprio .

Bedelia não queria sonhar com o ataque , não queria que Hannibal aparecesse em seus sonhos com um sorriso irônico , apesar disso não conseguia retirar sua imagem constante de seus sonhos e pensamentos ; vestindo um hobby ela desce para cozina para pegar um copo de água , seu computador ainda estava na mesa Freddy Lounds publicara sobre ela e Hannibal criando uma espécie de romance policial destorcido , não gostava de reportes mas em especial Freddy , sua privacidade importava somente a ela e ninguém mais .

Ligando a lareira na sala ela retira um caderno de capa preta da estante , escrito em dourado Florença em letras maiúsculas podia ser facilmente confundido com um livro , ela comprara logo após Hannibal decidir o destino seguinte para Florença , os dias em Paris haviam sido poucos mas a permanência em Florença duraria mais e ela queria registrar como seria , ela entregara seus pensamentos , sentimentos e julgamentos todos naquele caderno , lendo o que escrevera se sentia como em um divã .

Não comparecera o julgamento nem o havia visitado desde sua prisão , decidirá que o melhor para ambos era a distancia , no entanto não podia negar a si mesma a vontade de vê-lo o saber como estava . Fechando o caderno em suas mãos ela sabia o que era necessário fazer .O fogo se apaga .

Subindo novamente para o quarto , ela escova os dentes e inicia um longo banho , algumas cicatrizes ainda permaneciam em sua pele , nas mãos em especial . Vestindo um vestido preto modelado para seu corpo , um blazer, um par de saltos e passando um perfume , descendo ela pega o caderno e se sai .

Ao chegar no manicômio um guarda logo a encontra , ela avisa que gostaria de visitar o Hannibal Lecter e é levada até a sala de Frederick Chilton .

\- Doutora Du Maurier , não esperava que viesse aqui tão cedo . Os olhos dele seguiam cada movimento que realizava , Chilton se intrigava por Hannibal tê-la escolhido para viajar.

\- Todos sempre voltam não é ?

\- Sim voltam . Mas o que quer com meu paciente ? Bedelia podia sentir a arrogância dele ao dizer que Hannibal era seu paciente .

\- Conversar . Bedelia não desejava dizer muito aquele homem , não gostava dele .

\- Barnei vai lhe levar até ele . Abrindo a porta ele segue com ela até um corredor onde um enfermeiro a acompanha a partir até a cela .

\- Obrigado . Ela lhe diz ao vê-lo se afastar , dando mais alguns passos ela chega até a cela . – Olá , como você esta ? Hannibal estava deitado, mergulhando em seu palácio da memória , ele se volta para ela .

\- Bem , dentro de minhas condições . –ele se aproxima da grade – E você ? Ele podia ver que ela não havia dormido bem .

\- Sobrevivendo . Ela encarava friamente os olhos carvalho a sua frente .

\- Sabe que Chilton esta ouvindo nossa conversa , ele pensa que pode arrancar algo de minha mente .

\- Ninguém pode , apesar de seu véu retirado você não esta completamente exposto , não se pode imaginar o que você esta pensando ou planejando .

\- Se refere a Paris , nossa ultima estadia . Que lembranças você tem de lá ?

\- Quello che ho sono incubi, ricordi distorti di mezzo un tradimento. Io potrei morto e tu hai rischiato il tuo piano assumendo tutti i rischi e le conseguenze. (O que eu tenho são pesadelos , lembranças distorcidas de uma meia traição . Eu poderia ter morrido e você arriscou seu plano assumindo todos os riscos e consequências.) Diz ela em italiano, não era impossível para Chilton descobrir mas dificultava e tornava a conversa mais pessoal .

\- Tu sei un sopravvissuto, Bedelia, trattato con Zachary una volta e nonostante i suoi svantaggi di forza e dimensione ha fatto molto bene. Sapevo che sarebbe piaciuto affrontare qualsiasi difficoltà diventerà più sicuro e fiducioso, ma ero sicuro sarebbe sopravvissuto, sei una donna che combatte per la vita. (Você é uma sobrevivente Bedelia , lidou com Zachary uma vez e apesar de sua desvantagem de força e tamanho se saiu muito bem . Sabia que enfrentaria alguma dificuldade ele se tornará mais seguro e confiante, mas tinha certeza que sobreviveria , você é uma mulher que luta pela vida .)

\- Io potrei morto, ti sei fidata di mia vita in una base instabile di confronto, non poteva essere sicuro che alcuni degli eventi di quella notte. (Eu poderia ter morrido , você confiou minha viva em uma base instável de comparação , não podia ter certeza alguma dos eventos daquela noite .)

\- E qui sei ancora vivo. (E no entanto você esta aqui viva .)

\- Costruito muri come voi e ha permesso la salita. Ti nonostante la difficoltà iniziale, poi è riuscita a penetrare e distruggere allo stesso tempo. Capisco la tua motivazione, ma lei mi fa ancora male. (Construí muros como você e permiti que os escalasse . Você apesar da dificuldade inicial , logo os conseguiu penetrar e ao mesmo tempo destruir . Eu entendo sua motivação , mas mesmo assim ela fere .)

Observando-a mais atentamente Hannibal nota , que não apenas suas noites se tornaram mal dormidas , mas seu corpo adquira novas fissuras , em seu pescoço duas marcas eram cobertas por maquiagem muito bem aplicada e quase imperceptível , decendo o olhar as cicatrizes nas mãos eram mais evidentes , pareciam perfurações semelhantes a de uma crucificação , a ultima marca que conseguira ver era no tornozelo , as marcas de dois caninos e um incisivo . As marcas no corpo dela eram como uma lembrança constante do que havia ocorrido , algo que ele não lhe desejava , ela se tornara sua responsabilidade ao aceitar acompanha-lo e ele a protegeria de viver qualquer coisa semelhante ao que estava passando . Hannibal sentia que suas ações a machucassem desta maneira , mas especialmente podia ver que ela estava partida por dentro .

\- Mi dispiace che la pensi così. (Sinto que se sinta assim.) Suas palavras em verdadeiras.

\- Quando ho deciso di andare a Firenze, ho pensato che sarebbe registrare quello che sarebbe successo da quel momento; a che punto stavano andando o quanto avremmo avuto fino a quando la polizia siamo riusciti a trovare. Viviamo otto mesi, ma non ho bisogno di ricordarmi di record. (Quando decidira ir para Florença , eu pensei em registrar o que aconteceria daquele momento em diante ; até que ponto iríamos ou até onde chegaríamos até que a policia nós encontrasse . Vivemos oito meses , mas não preciso de registros para me recordar .) Com cuidado para não ser vista pelos guardas Bedelia retira o caderno de dentro de um bolso destro do blazer e o entrega a Hannibal pela grade.

\- Cosa significa? (O que isso significa ? ) Hannibal pergunta , traçando a mão pela capa.

\- Non so che cosa significasse per me o che significato ha avuto per voi, ma in qualche modo questo si trova ancora marcatura me. (Eu não sei o que significou pra mim ou que significado teve pra você , mas de alguma forma isso ainda permanece me marcando .)

Se aproximando da grade ela diz suas ultimas palavras – Adeus Hannibal .

\- Adeus Bedelia .

Enquanto Bedelia partia , Hannibal esconde o caderno dentro de seu travesseiro , sabendo que Chilton logo viria lhe incomodar , com suas perguntas insignificantes e arrogantes como sempre , a visita dela lhe agradara mas ao mesmo tempo sentia algo indiferente com sua partida .

\- Admiro sua escolha de companhia para viajar , doutora Du Maurier é mesmo uma mulher encantadora . Me surpreendo que não a tenha devorado enquanto viajavam. O sarcasmo de Frederick incomodava a Hannibal , especialmente por envolver Bedelia na conversa .

\- Bedelia é uma companhia que me agrada Frederick , seu censo critico e analítico a tornam uma psiquiatra excelente e uma pessoa única para desenvolver um dialogo na mesma linha de raciocínio . Jamais a faria em um de meus banquetes .

\- Foi uma ideia inteligente a dela , iniciar um dialogo em outra língua . Mas isso não me impede de estuda-lo .

\- Não se pode estudar o que não se compreende . Hannibal adquirira um sorriso cínico, a qual o diretor do manicômio não suportava .

\- Lhe vejo mais tarde Hannibal .

As horas passaram como minutos naquele dia , Hannibal passara o tempo todo em seu palácio era um lugar agradável e podia escolher quais lembranças recordar , quando a luzes se apagam tudo o que resta é a fraca luz da mesa de Barnei no fim do corredor , retirando o caderno apesar da ausência de luz Hannibal começa a ler .

Bedelia tinha uma letra perfeita , e escrevera tudo em italiano , ele sorrio ao encontrar suas palavras .

 

4 de Junho de 2014

 

Florença tem um ar renascentista encantador é uma cidade encantadora . Hanibal passara o dia quase completamente fora de casa , se o apartamento onde estamos deve assim ser chamado ; desde que saímos de Paris assumimos uma nova identidade Hannibal se tornara Roman Fell e eu sua adorável esposa Lidia , o casamento sempre pareceu a mim uma espécie de prisão não de barreiras físicas mas o controle que um relacionamento impõe , não sei o que meu “marido” pensa a respeito , ele sempre viveu sozinho sem laços para prende-lo , completamente livre para viver como bem lhe agradece .

É estranho o fato de fingirmos ser um casal , no entanto nossa harmonia adquirida com a convivência é algo que ainda não consigo explicar , gosto de o observar cozinhando mesmo não sabendo ao certo o que esta preparando .

O perigo de se viver com Hannibal é o puro deleito com estes pequenos prazeres , a incerteza de seus pensamentos e a velocidade com que são desenvolvidos , não sei por quanto tempo minha companhia o agradara mas por enquanto parece certo viver em incertezas .

 

Hannibal ficou feliz por sua primeira observação sobre eles , ele gostaria de responder suas perguntas , no entanto precisava que algo fosse feito antes . Guardando o caderno , ele não tinha pressa alguma desfrutaria os pensamentos de Bedelia aos poucos .

 

Um mês depois

 

Bedelia se sentia mais aliviada desde que conversara com Hannibal , a visita de certa forma lhe fez bem , seus pesadelos ainda permaneciam mas pelo menos já haviam esclarecido em parte sua meia traição .

Naquela tarde ela só queria desfrutar de seu vinho deitada no sofá ao som de Stravinski, mas seus planos eram interrompidos , por uma intimação judicial , ao que tudo indicava seu trabalho estava sendo requisitado por Hannibal , que pedia através de seu advogado o retorno de sua terapia . Depois de tudo o que havia acontecido de tudo que viveram ele queria retomar a terapia , a ideia simplesmente a perturbara . Ela queria vê-lo , mesmo sem um porque plausível para explicar ao outros ou a si mesma , mas estaria disposta a passar pelas criticas ou explicações que pudessem lhe fazer consequentemente . Se estivesse disposta devia se apresentar amanhã , na presença de um juiz, o advogado de Hannibal e Frederick o diretor do manicômio e psiquiatra responsável . Até que ponto estava disposta a ir por Hannibal .

Já se passava uma semana desde a audiência , Hannibal não tinha certeza da decisão dela , inicialmente pensara que ela viria apesar da ultima conversa mas agora começava a duvidar . Barnei se tornara sua única e ocasional companhia entretanto estava diferente , chamou o guarda que lhe pós as algemas depois o acompanhou até outra cela , ela era mais restrita e a iluminação era fraca , abrindo a cela e soltando as algemas Hannibal se perguntava o porque da troca .

\- Essa cela não possui escutas doutor .

\- Pensei que Chilton tivesse ouvidos em todos os lugares .

\- Não nesta cela , ele a usava para fazer terapia em alguns pacientes mas agora , ela será usada por outro medico . – Barnei se vira ao ouvir um barulho – Sua psiquiatra chegou .

Bedelia estava como sempre impecável , ela olha rapidamente para Barnei e se senta na cadeira frente a cela .

\- Ola Hannibal .

\- Olá Bedelia . Você parece melhor hoje do que da ultima vez que nos vimos.

\- Você é um bom observador Hannibal e é assim que me sinto . Melhor.

\- Fico feliz por você .

\- Vamos começar .

A conversa entre eles era diferente , não conversaram somente o que acontecia agora , mas Hannibal também dívida sua decepção com Will e o fim da amizade deles , que mais parecia ter sido construída sobre bases unilaterais já que apesar das semelhanças de visão Will não conseguia compreende-lo de fato .

\- Parece que nosso tempo acabou .

\- Eu lhe convidaria para um vinho , mas as condições não provem . Era incrível para ela como a presença de Hannibal lhe fazia bem novamente , a relação que desenvolveram havia tornado a terapia muito mais aberta e quase sem limites intima , ela o enxergava como paciente mas também podia ver o homem .

\- Entendo . Queria que soubesse que aprecio seus registros e há algumas perguntas que espero poder lhe responder em breve .

Os olhos deles se gravaram um no outro como se pudessem ver o interior de cada , Bedelia se aproxima da grade ao mesmo tempo que Hannibal , eles se beijam rápido mas um beijo intenso .

\- Tenho certeza que seus lábios são melhores que vinho .

\- Obrigado .Eu fiz um acordo com Barnei , você terá oportunidades de me responder minhas perguntas . Dizendo isso ela se afasta e segue para fora .

Bedelia era uma mulher surpreendente , fazer um acordo para prover mais tempo a eles era arriscado , mas ela gostava das incertezas e ainda mais do perigo .

 

3 anos depois

 

Hannibal estava adormecido na cama , com a cabeça apoiada num travesseiro contra a parede. Sobre seu peit , Le Grand Dictionnarie de Cuisine , de Alexandre Dumas .

Will não havia olhado para as barras mais que cinco segundos .

\- É a mesma loção de barba horrível que você usava no tribunal .

\- Eu estava guardando para o natal . Will pega uma cadeira no armário no fim do corredor e se senta . – Preciso de sua ajuda Dr. Lecter . É sobre Atlanta e Birmingham . Estou certo que leu a respeito .

\- Li os jornais , não posso recorta-los .

\- Achei que pudesse ter algumas ideias . Peço que me diga quais são .

\- Por que deveria dizer-lhe ?

\- Achei que o senhor poderia estar curioso para descobrir se é mais inteligente que a pessoa que estou procurando .

\- Não pense que pode persuadir-me apelando para minha vaidade intelectual .

\- Não penso em persuadi-lo . Aceite ou não .Alana já esta prestando consultoria no caso e ela ...

\- A pasta esta com você ?

\- Sim .

\- E as fotos ?

\- Também .

\- Deixe a pasta comigo e examinarei possibilidades .

\- Não

\- Você sonha muito Will ?

\- Adeus Dr.Lecter

\- Ainda não ameaçou tirar meus livros .

Will se afasta alguns passos .

\- Dê-me a pasta e lhe direi o que penso .


	8. Dragão Vermelho - I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigado a todos que acompanham a fic , capítulo dedicado para EndlessSkies64 .  
> Espero que gostem .

 - Há um resumo no inicio. Pode lê-lo de imediato — disse Will .

\- Gostaria de ler sozinho, se não se importa. Me dê uma hora. Hannibal pegou o resumo do dossiê por uma gaveta e observou Will sair , parecia mais bronzeado e com as mãos calejadas não trabalhava mais no FBI , isso de algum modo decepcionou Hannibal a mente de Will era muito perspicaz .

Graham aguardou numa sala triste, sentado num banco de plástico. Os enfermeiros trouxeram-lhe café. Não lhes dirigiu a palavra. Fixou os pequenos objetos que se encontravam na sala, feliz por verificar que não lhe dançavam diante dos olhos.

O ajudante de carcereiro conduziu-o de novo à cela onde Hannibal  estava sentado à mesa, o olhar perdido na distância. Will sabia que ele passara a hora inteira olhando para as fotografias.

\- É um rapaz muito tímido, Will. Gostaria de encontrá-lo. Já considerou a possibilidade de que ele se encontre desfigurado ou de que pense que é desfigurado?

\- Sim , os espelhos.

-  Exato. Repare que ele quebrou todos os espelhos da casa, mas a atitude teve uma segunda intenção. Quando enterra os fragmentos de espelho, não são os ferimentos que lhe interessam. Estão colocados de tal modo pudesse se enxergar neles . Pode se ver nos olhos da Sra. Jacobi e da... como é que se chama a outra?

\- Sra. Leeds.

\- É isso.

\- É interessante — disse Will observando Hannibal seus olhos encontrando o de seu antigo amigo , por mais que Will não quisesse admitir hoje Hannibal lhe dava um pouco de medo , não só pelo que fizera mas por lembra-lo de sua vida antes , sem Moly ou Willy como tudo parecia tão vazio e sem estabilidade , Will gostava da estabilidade após tudo que tinha visto e passado.

\- Não, não é “interessante”. Você já tinha pensado nisso antes de mim.

\- Confesso que considerei essa possibilidade.

\- Você só veio aqui para me ver, para reencontrar o velho odor familiar, não é? Devia

cheirar-se a si mesmo. Você cheira a medo Will .

\- Preciso da sua opinião.

\- Ainda não tenho.

\- Quando tiver gostaria muito de conhecê-la.

\- Posso ficar com o dossiê?

\- Ainda não decidi — disse Graham.

\- Por que é que não foi feita nenhuma descrição do jardim? Existe de fato uma vista de frente da casa, a planta das dependências onde os crimes foram cometidos, mas não existe praticamente nada sobre o jardim. Qual é o aspecto do pátio nos dois casos?

\- São pátios grandes com vedações e alguns arbustos. Por quê?

\- Bom, meu caro Will, se é verdade que este peregrino mantém relações muito especiais com a lua, pode muito bem acontecer que goste de sair até o pátio para contemplá-la, antes de se arrumar, está entendendo? Já viu o sangue à luz do luar, Will? Tem um tom quase negro. Não deixa no entanto de conservar o seu brilho.

\- Então está convencido de que o jardim poderia ser um fator preponderante de escolha quando ele procura as suas vítimas?

\- Oh, pode ter certeza que sim. E a lista ainda não se encontra encerrada. Deixe-me ficar com o dossiê, Will. Vou estudá-lo. Quando tiver mais informações, gostaria que me deixasse a par. Pode telefonar. Às vezes, quando o meu advogado me telefona, me trazem um telefone. Antes ligavam a chamada ao sistema de intercomunicação. Todo mundo podia ouvir o que dizíamos nos alto-falantes. Quer me dar o seu número de telefone particular?

\- Não.

\- Will, sabe por que conseguiu me prender?

\- Adeus, Dr. Lecter. Pode transmitir-me qualquer mensagem para o número de telefone indicado no dossiê. — Graham afastou-se.

\- Sabe por que me apanhou?

\- Apanhou-me porque você e eu somos semelhantes.

Foram as últimas palavras que Will ouviu, quando a porta se fechou atrás dele.

Enquanto saia para fora do manicômio Will se depara com Bedelia no estacionamento , estava surpreso em vela .

\- Doutora Du Maurier ?

\- Will  Graham . É uma surpresa encontra-lo aqui .

\- Digo o mesmo , o que faz aqui doutora ?

\- Vejo que não ficou sabendo , mas retomei a terapia de Hannibal .

\- Depois de tudo que aconteceu ainda consegue ?

\- Hannibal pediu-me através de uma ação judicial , ele estava descontente com Frederick Chilton e me pediu para voltar . De algum modo minha curiosidade é guiada como a de muitos psiquiatras , compreender Hannibal ou enxerga-lo ainda é um mistério. Em parte o que dizia era verdade ela tinha curiosidade por ele , mas não somente a figura retratada como monstro pelos jornais , ele era um homem que conseguia fazê-la sentir e viver suas próprias contradições e  incertezas e ela gostava de satisfazê-lo , uma relação de mútuos benefícios .

\- Se ainda se interessa por loucos devia ter se juntado ao FBI .

\- Talvez , mas assim como você preferi me abster disto . Vi que Freddy Lounds publicou que você esta de volta , isso é verdade ?

\- Estou fazendo consultoria , porque Jack me pediu . Mas não pretendo retornar .

\- Entendo . Preciso ir mas foi um prazer vê-lo .

Entrando no prédio ela deixa Will , ele  pensava com sigo mesmo como ela poderia permanecer a vê-lo , as ultimas palavras de Hannibal começavam a atormenta-lo , mas não tinha tempo precisava retornar para falar com Jack .

Ao entrar na cela como sempre Bedelia se senta na cadeira frente a Hannibal , desta vez após muito tempo Hannibal torna Will a pauta do assunto , vê-lo lhe fez ter uma espécie de divã , não eram mais amigos e podia sentir que Will agora sentia medo dele , apesar de parecer melhor , sua mente porem era desperdiçada montando barcos um talento perdido .

Bedelia concorda com ele em alguns pontos , a conversa seguia mas como um debate entre colegas , ela também lhe revelara ter o encontrado e comenta sua visão sobre ele , o que Will sempre desejara era estabilidade e agora que conseguira um caso como este o podia afetar . Hannibal desejava que afetasse .

Vinte minutos para acabar a sessão Bedelia desfaz o laço do sobretudo negro que vestia revelando apenas uma lingerie do mesmo tom , ela se aproxima da grade permitindo Hannibal de toca-la , ele desliza as mãos por sua cintura tocando em mais uma de suas cicatrizes .

\- Não importa como esse peregrino que Will procura tente se esconder por mais tímido que seja ele já tem um padrão . Diz ela atravessando as mãos pela barra da cela o tocando e beijando , já se acostumara a sua barriga tocar as frias barras de metal .

\- E qual padrão seria ? Ele lhe morde o lóbulo da orelha e desce as mãos sentido a renda do sutiã .

\- Ele provavelmente teve algum problema com a mãe ou avó depende quem o criou , pois se é desfigurado como você acredita pode ter grande chance de ter sido rejeitado. – Bedelia lhe arranha o pescoço e se inclina proporcionando que saborei seu busto – Ele procura famílias as quais nunca acredita que pertenceria . Apesar de toda a timidez ele não pode mais se controlar ele esta se desenvolvendo melhorando a técnica. – Ela retorna seus lábios nos dele , estava suficiente pronta para telo dentro dela mais não podia – Ele tem vergonha de si não vai ficar caçando a campo aberto ele tem um lugar para ...-Bedelia sentiu dois dedos lhe penetrarem com movimentos lentos mas ganhando velocidade – Observar as casas e as famílias . Esse é o padrão . Quando terminou já estava segurando mais forte o corpo de Hannibal entre as barras e em poucos minutos chegou ao clímax , queria gritar o nome dele mas não podia dizê-lo.

Amarrando novamente o sobretudo , ela lhe sorri e caminha para porta .

\- Você tem um sabor delicioso . Diz ele se despedindo com o indicador nos lábios .

 

O avião de Washington para Birmingham ia meio-vazio. Will instalou-se à janela. Ao lado dele o lugar estava vago , Alana devia estar lá mas não conseguira . Após a prisão de Hannibal , Mason Venger entrara em um coma de duas semanas por conta da pancada tempo suficiente para equipe de médicos da família conseguir retirar seus espermatozoides e Alana engravidar , Thomas o filho delas tinha dois anos , Mason não vivera tempo suficiente para ver a criança nascer morrendo de um misterioso e suspeito derrame , deixando Margot administrar o império dos Venger até o pequeno príncipe adquirir idade suficiente ; ele sabia que Alana provavelmente estaria com o filho . 

Em ambos os casos, os chefes de família possuíam diplomas universitários, e as famílias habitavam casas de dois andares numa zona agradável dos arredores. A Sra. Jacobi e a Sra. Leeds eram mulheres muito atraentes.

Quanto a semelhanças era tudo o que havia. Os Leeds sempre haviam residido em Atlanta; os Jacobi haviam deixado Detroit três meses antes para virem morar em Birmingham.

Ao se dirigir à casa dos Jacobi, Will teve a desagradável impressão de seguir uma pistajá fria. A casa erguia-se na extremidade da vila, num quarteirão que havia sido reconstruído.

Já se passara mais de um mês desde o assassinato. E ele, o que estava fazendo nessa altura? Montava um par de motores diesel num casco Rybovich de dezenove metros e cinquenta, fazia sinal a Ariaga para descer a grua de mais um centímetro suplementar.

Tendo à sua direita pequenos bosques e prados, cabras e cavalos, e à esquerda. A casa dos Jacobi era a única do lado direito da estrada.

Um pátio coberto de lajes era abrigado pela sombra de um carvalho imponente. De noite, a árvore devia ocultar a luz do projetor colocado à entrada. Era por ali que o Fada do Dente entrara, por aquelas portas de vidro de correr.

Entrando no bosque , Will encontrou uma maça roída ao lado de uma arvore , subindo com cuidado a arvore ele encontrou uma visão perfeita da casa dos Jacobi , também encontrou um entalhe na arvore , descendo avistou uma lata no chão a menos de um metro da maça . Ele enviaria a lata para policia de Birmingham e depois para Jimmy Price , precisaria da ajuda da policia local para fazer uma busca para ver se alguém havia visto um homem tarde da noite no bosque a um mês , não era algo fácil mas também não era impossível .

No dia seguinte Will entrevistara o filho do senhor Jacobi , Niles . Filho do primeiro casamento , não lhe ajudara muito apenas lhe fornecera um retrato da família e alguns objetos fornecidos pelo pai . Will passou o resto da tarde lendo o relatório do Departamento de Estudos Asiáticos sobre a inscrição que vira na arvore e enviara uma foto. Significava “Você o atingiu a cabeça” , o ideograma também existia numa peça de Mahjong , correspondia ao Dragao Vermelho .

Jack estava conversando com Will no aeroporto quando uma secretaria bate a porta o interrompendo :

\- Quem é ?

\- O Dr. Chilton, do Hospital de Chesapeake, no 2706. Diz que é muito urgente.

\- Will, não desligue. — Acionou as teclas do telefone.

\- Frederick Chilton, Sr. Crawford, estou no...

\- Diga, doutor.

\- Tenho aqui uma mensagem, ou antes, dois pedaços de uma mensagem, que parece ter sido enviada pelo homem que matou as duas famílias, em Atlanta e...

\- Onde a encontrou?

\- Na cela de Hannibal Lecter. Está escrita em papel higiênico e tem marcas de dentes.

\- É capaz de lê-la sem tocar?

 

Chilton deu um sorriso , mais material para seu livro . - Sim

 

“Caro Dr. Lecter:

 

Gostaria de poder lhe dar uma idéia de como me sinto feliz por ver que se interessa por mim. E logo que soube da existência dos seus numerosos correspondentes, disse para mim mesmo: «Será que poderei me atrever?» pois bem, atrevi-me. Tenho certeza de que não diria a eles

 

quem eu sou mesmo se o soubesse. Além disso, o corpo que ocupo neste momento não tem qualquer importância.

O que importa é a minha transformação. Sei que só o senhor poderá me compreender. Tenho comigo algumas coisas que gostaria de lhe mostrar. Talvez um dia, se as circunstâncias o permitirem. Espero que possamos nos corresponder... — Sr. Crawford, há um buraco porque o papel foi cortado nesta zona. Continuo.

“Há anos que o admiro e tenho a coleção completa dos artigos que a imprensa lhe consagrou. Por minha parte acho que são bastante injustos. Tão injustos como os que escreveram a meu respeito. Gostam muito de dar alcunhas humilhantes. «O Dentuço». Seria possível encontrar expressão menos apropriada? Sentia-me envergonhado por saber que lia uma coisa dessas e não fazia ideia de que suportara os mesmos insultos da imprensa.

O investigador Graham interessa-me muito. Tem um ar especial para um tira, não concorda? Não é muito bonito, mas tem um ar decidido.

Devia ter-lhe ensinado a não se meter nos seus assuntos. Perdoe-me pelo papel. Escolhi-o porque se dissolve rapidamente, isto para o caso de ter que engoli-lo.

 

\- Jack falta uma parte . Vou ler o final.

“Se receber notícias suas, da próxima vez envio-lhe possivelmente qualquer coisa úmida.

 

Entretanto, receba a consideração e respeito do seu        

                                                                                                   Admirador Fervoroso.

 

Seguiu-se um longo silêncio à leitura de Chilton.

\- Merda ele deve ter lido a matéria de Freddy – o titulo da matéria voltava a sua mente  Monstro demente é consultado nos assassinatos coletivos pelo tira que ele tentou matar  - Ainda aí está?

\- Estou. Lecter sabe que o senhor tem essa mensagem?

\- Ainda não. O transferimos para um calabouço para fazer a limpeza da sua cela. Em vez de utilizar um pano para limpar o sanitário, o empregado tirou folhas de papel higiênico do distribuidor. A mensagem estava escondida entre as folhas. Trouxe-me logo. Sempre me trazem tudo que encontram.

\-  Neste momento onde Lecter está?

\- Continua no calabouço.

\-  Do lugar onde está consegue ver a cela?

\- Deixe-me pensar... Não, é impossível.  

\- Espere ai .

Uma equipe do FBI chegou mais rápido do que possível em um helicóptero , fizeram uma busca completa pela cela de Lecter , mas não havia nada a não ser pedaços rasgados rabiscados de correspondência , parecia papéis para um anuncio , mas estava difícil de decifrar . Levando a carta do admirador de Hannibal, Zeller começa o processo para decifrar o que estava escrito antes nas folhas rabiscadas e na carta , apesar de ser muito bom no que fazia Zeller tinha que admitir que estava complicado , duas horas já haviam se passado e não conseguira decifrar muito .

Querido Peregrino ,

Você me honra ...

Você é muito bonito ....

  Ofereço 100 orações pela sua segurança.

Encontrará consolo em João 6:22, 8:16, 9:1; Lucas 1:7, 3:1; Gálatas 6.11, 15:22; Atos 32; Revelação 18:7, Jonas 6:8...

Os agentes do FBI trocaram o código do anuncio na esperança de que a mensagem de Hannibal não fosse publicada.

\- Tem certeza absoluta de que a carta que Lecter recebeu foi a única comunicação que teve do Dentuço ? Perguntou Zeller

\- Tenho.

\- Então o código parece ser bastante simples. Precisam apenas que se proteger contra a curiosidade de leitores eventuais. Fazendo uma medição a partir das perfurações na carta que Lecter recebeu pode concluir-se que faltam cerca de três polegadas. Não dá muito espaço para instruções que se pretendesse enviar. Os números não correspondem à grelha do alfabeto penitenciário o código de batidas. Estou convencido de que se trata de um livro de código.

Crawford juntou-se à conversa.

\-  Livro de código?

\- Parece que sim. O primeiro numeral, estas «100 orações», podia ser o número da página. Os pares de números nas referências das escrituras podiam representar a linha e a letra. Mas o pior é descobrir qual é o livro.

\- Não é a Bíblia?

\- Não, não é a Bíblia. De início também pensei que fosse. Mas foi o «Gálatas 6:11» que me convenceu do contrário: «Vede a extensa carta que vos escrevi com as minhas próprias mãos». Poderíamos dizer que bate, mas trata-se apenas de uma coincidência, porque logo a seguir vem «Gálatas 15:2». Os Gálatas têm só seis capítulos. A mesma coisa acontece com «Jonas 6:8», Jonas tem quatro capítulos. Não foi a Bíblia que ele usou.

\- Tem certeza que conseguiram retirar a mensagem de Hannibal da publicação do Tattler ?

\- Sim , não acho prudente deixar uma mensagem de Hannibal em circulação .

\- O que me intriga é que livro ele usou para essa mensagem . - Zeller não se conformava de não ter resposta - Deve ser um que ele acha que Hannibal teria.

\- Acho que sei quem pode ter uma ideia . Diz Will se voltando para Jack .

\- Quem ? Jack não tinha a menor ideia do que ele estava falando .

Quando a campainha tocou ela já estava se preparando-se para deitar , descendo as escadas do quarto Bedelia se depara com Jack e Will em sua porta .

\- Podemos conversar ? Pergunta Will .

\- Claro , entrem .

\- Doutora Du Maurier não querermos tomar muito seu tempo mas precisamos descobrir uma mensagem que Hannibal mandou ao Dentuço , acreditamos que pode nos ajudar a descobrir que livro ele usou para codificar uma mensagem ao assassino.

\- E por que acreditam que eu saberia ?

\- Por que gosta de conversar com loucos . Bedelia sorriu discretamente com o comentário .

\- Hannibal gosta de livros diversos , mas excepcionalmente ele esta relendo dois . The Myth of Freedom  Burrhus Frederic Skinner e Overholser The Psychiatrist and the Law .  
   
 -  Sabe se ele pode ter entrado em contato antes ?  
   
 -  Não . Hannibal era surpreendente , ela não tinha ideia do que ele havia feito.  
   
 - Obrigado . De qual quer forma . Will e Jack partem . Will não conseguia entender aquela mulher somente alguém fora de seu juízo permaneceria como psiquiatra de Hannibal .  
Jack liga para Zeller e lhe recomenda os livros , ele deixa Will no hotel e volta para casa.  
   
Uma hora depois Zeller lhe liga .  
   
\- Jack tenho más noticias , a mensagem não pode ser alterada o jonal já foi impresso e estará logo nas bancas , também consegui decifrar a mensagem .  
   
 - Merda ! E o que diz ?  
   
 -  Diz: A casa de Graham é em Marathon, Florida. Defenda-se. Mate todos.  
   
 - Porra. Tenho que sair.

  



	9. Dragão Vermelho - II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gente esse capitulo ficou bem maior do que eu esperava , eu precisei pegar trechos do livro pra escrever .   
> Desculpem os erros e espero que aproveitem a historia . 
> 
> Capitulo dedicado a todos que leem , mas em especial a EndlessSkies64 por me motivar a continuar sempre .

Jack se dirigiu-se para a escrivaninha sem sequer se preocupar em vestir um roupão , telefonou duas vezes para a Florida, uma vez para o aeroporto, e a seguir telefonou para Will no hotel.

\- Will, Zeller acabou de decifrar a mensagem. Mas primeiro tem que me ouvir. Não há qualquer problema. Tomei todas as providências, portanto faça-me o favor de se manter ao telefone enquanto estiver falando .

\- O que é que diz  , Jack? ! Pela voz de Jack , Will já sabia que havia algo errado.

\- É o endereço da sua casa. Lecter deu ao filho da mãe o endereço da sua casa.  O departamento do xerife tem neste momento dois carros a caminho de Sugarloaf. A lancha da alfândega de Marathon vigia o lado do mar. O Dentuço não seria capaz de fazer o que quer que fosse em tão pouco tempo. Aguente. Ouça agora o que vou lhe dizer. Os ajudantes do xerife não vão assustar a Molly. Vão se limitar a fechar a estrada que vai para sua casa. Dois ajudantes vão se aproximar o suficiente para vigiarem a casa. Pode telefonar quando ela acordar. Vou buscá-lo dentro de meia hora.

\- Já não me apanhará aqui . Will se encontrava desesperado Molly era melhor coisa que o acontecera sua tabua de salvação de tudo e de todos , a única pessoa a quem conseguiu entregar seu coração e não tê-lo traído ou machucado , a única que a noite depois de um cansativo mas satisfatório dia de trabalho o abraçava e beijava com carinho , ele tinha perdido Abigail sua filha adotiva e isso ainda o machucava apesar de deixa-la partir , tinha perdido seu filho com Margot mesmo antes do nascimento e agora corria o risco de perder Willy o garoto que o fazia sorrir enquanto o ensinava a mexer com o barco ou enquanto o colocava para dormir . Não ele não podia perde-los

\- O primeiro avião não parte antes das oito. É muito mais rápido trazê-los para cá. A casa do meu irmão em Chesapeake está vaga e à disposição. Tenho um bom plano, Will, espere e ouça o que digo. Se não estiver de acordo, eu mesmo te levo ao avião.

\- Preciso de algumas armas Jack , eles não podem ficar sem proteção .

\- Arranjaremos depois que for buscá-lo.

Molly e Willy foram dos primeiros a sair do avião no Aeroporto Nacional, em Washington. Ela avistou Graham no meio da multidão, não sorriu, mas voltou-se para Willy e disse alguma coisa, enquanto caminhavam apressadamente na frente da multidão  de turistas que voltavam da Florida.

Olhou para Graham de alto a baixo e aproximou-se dele, dando-lhe um beijo de leve. Os dedos morenos com que lhe tocou o rosto estavam gelados.

Graham sentiu que o menino os observava. Apertou-lhe a mão com o braço estendido.

Enquanto caminhavam para o carro , um Chevrolet castanho com placa de Maryland seguiu-os enquanto saíam do estacionamento.

\- Fox Edward, não são seguidos. Façam boa viagem.

Graham pegou no microfone que se encontrava oculto no painel do carro.

\- Roger, Bobby, muito obrigado.

\- Foi só para termos certeza de que não éramos seguidos por nenhum carro da imprensa ou por qualquer outro carro — disse Graham.

\- Compreendo — disse Molly ,seus olhos eram tristes e pesados , ela sabia o que casos como esse faziam com Will , ele dividira seus problemas logo no inicio , Will era confuso quebrado ou como ele mesmo dizia “Uma causa perdida” mas Molly conseguia ver sua dor e seu bom coração “Eu sempre gostei de causas perdidas.” Ela se apaixonara por ele e aceitava suas cicatrizes , por isso se preocupara quando Jack o chamara Alana , já tinha lhe avisado da persistência de Jack e ela detestava como ele conseguira fazer Will retornar para este caso . Ela sabia que Will se atormentaria com as cenas de horror.

Quase ao fim da tarde estacionaram num restaurante ao lado da estrada e comeram caranguejos. Willy foi espreitar o tanque das lagostas.

\- Detesto toda esta situação, Molly. Perdoe-me.

\- Agora ele anda atrás de você? Disse com um olhar preocupada .

\- Não temos nada que nos garanta isso. Lecter limitou-se a sugerir que o fizesse, dizendo até que o fizesse o mais rapidamente possível.

\- É uma situação que me deixa doente e desorientada.

\- Eu sei que tem razão. Na casa do irmão de Crawford estará perfeitamente em segurança com Willy. Ninguém neste mundo sabe que vai para lá a não ser eu e Crawford.

\- No momento não gostaria de falar em Crawford.

\- É um lugar agradável, você vai ver.

Inspirou profundamente e quando deixou escapar o ar parecia que a irritação se desvanecera com o ar que tinha expirado, deixando-a cansada e ao mesmo tempo calma. Sorriu-lhe com um ar astuto.

\- Droga, já sei que vou ficar maluca durante algum tempo. Temos de aturar algum dos Crawford?

\- Nenhum. — Afastou o cesto do pão para pegar sua mão. — O que Willy sabe sobre tudo isto?

\- Praticamente tudo. A mãe de um dos seus amigos, comprou uma porcaria de jornal no supermercado e levou-o para casa. Tommy o mostrou a Willy. Havia uma série de coisas a seu respeito e, ao que parece, bastante distorcidas. Sobre Hobs, o lugar para onde foi depois disso, Lecter, tudo. Deixou o menino preocupado. Perguntei-lhe se queria falar sobre o assunto. Só me perguntou se eu sabia o que estava acontecendo. Disse-lhe que sim, que você e eu já tínhamos falado uma vez a esse respeito, que me contou tudo antes de termos nos casado. Perguntei-lhe se queria que esclarecesse alguma coisa. Disse-me que iria perguntar a você cara a cara .

\- Ainda bem. É ótimo para ele. Que jornal era, o Tattler?

\- Não sei, acho que sim.

\- Obrigadinho, Freddy. — O fato de ter se lembrado de Freddy Lounds fez com que tivesse um acesso de raiva que o obrigou a se levantar. Foi ao banheiro lavar o rosto com água.

Sara ia ao gabinete de Crawford para lhe dar boa-noite quando o telefone tocou. Pousou a bolsa e o guarda-chuva para atender.

\- Gabinete do agente especial Crawford... Não, o Sr. Graham não está no escritório, mas

deixe-me... Espere, tenho todo o gosto em... Sim, amanhã à tarde estará aqui, mas deixe-me...

O tom da voz dela chamou a atenção de Crawford, que se aproximou da mesa.

Segurava no auscultador com um ar incrédulo.

\-  Perguntou por Will e disse que talvez voltasse a telefonar amanhã à tarde. Tentei impedi-lo de desligar.

\- Quem?

\- Disse: «Diga ao Sr. Graham que é o Peregrino». Foi como o Dr. Lecter chamou ao...

\- Dentuço — disse Crawford batendo na mesa.

Enquanto Molly e Willy desfaziam as malas, Graham pensava , sentia-se envergonhado porque, por causa dele, Molly fora obrigada a sair da casa de que gostava e vir viver no meio de estranhos.

Jack fizera o melhor que lhe fora possível. Não se tratava de nenhuma daquelas casas federais, seguras, mas sem qualquer identidade, onde os braços das cadeiras iam embranquecendo com a transpiração. Era uma casa agradável, recentemente pintada de branco, com hortênsias .

Molly e Willy estavam vendo a competição de baseball.

O pai de Willy fora um jogador de baseball e por sinal até bastante bom. Molly conhecera- o no ônibus da escola e casaram-se quando ainda estavam na universidade.

Enquanto ele permaneceu na equipe dos Cardinals, andaram por todos os lugares onde se realizavam jogos da Liga do Estado da Florida. Levavam Willy com eles e passaram momentos felizes. Quando deixou de ser um simples reserva, atuou com segurança e eficácia nos seus dois primeiros jogos. Pouco depois começou a sentir dificuldade em engolir. O cirurgião tentou operá-lo, mas havia metástases que o minaram completamente. Morreu cinco meses depois, quando Willy tinha seis anos.

Willy via baseball sempre que podia. Molly via baseball quando se sentia preocupada.

Willy pediu a Will para irem até o jardim.

Da varanda dos fundos viam-se as luzes de presença dos barcos ancorados na baía.

\- Will, há alguma coisa que eu precise saber para poder proteger minha mãe?

\- Aqui vocês estão perfeitamente em segurança Willy. Lembra-se do carro que nos seguiu desde o aeroporto, para se certificar de que ninguém nos vigiava? Ninguém conseguirá descobrir onde você e sua mãe estão.

\- Esse doido quer matá-lo, não quer? A voz do garoto era preocupada , mas tentava passar força para Will.

\- Não temos certeza disso ainda. De qualquer forma, não me sentiria tranquilo por ele saber o nosso endereço.

\- Vai matá-lo?

Graham fechou os olhos por instantes.

\- Não. O meu trabalho é simplesmente o de encontrá-lo. Vão interná-lo num hospital de doidos para poderem tratá-lo e impedir que ele ataque mais pessoas.

\- A mãe do Tommy comprou aquele jornal, Will. Dizia que você matou um tipo em Minnesota e que esteve num hospital para doentes mentais. Nunca ouvi falar disso. É verdade?

\- É.

\- Comecei falando com a minha mãe sobre isto, mas depois achei que era melhor perguntar diretamente a você.

\- Aprecio a sua franqueza. Não era apenas um hospital de doenças mentais; tratam de qualquer doença lá. — A diferença parecia importante. — Estive no pavilhão psiquiátrico. Quer saber tudo por ter casado com a sua mãe?

\- Prometi ao meu pai que tomaria conta dela e vou fazê-lo.

Graham sentia que dissera o suficiente. Era melhor não dizer demais.

\- O caso do hospital foi depois daquilo que aconteceu com Hobbs.

\- Disparou contra ele?

\- Disparei.

\-  Como aconteceu?

\- Para começar, Garrett Hobbs era louco. Atacava garotas do colégio e... matava-as.

\- Como?

\- Com uma faca. Will se limitou .

Will sabia que se continuasse a conversa teria que mencionar Abigail então permaneceu olhando para o garoto e disse – Eu vou proteger sua mãe Willy , com minha vida se necessário . Willy abraçou Will e os dois seguiram para cozinha para encontrar Molly .

Naquela noite Will quase não dormiu , pensou em sua família e no que faria de necessário para mantê-la em segurança .

Na manhã seguinte Will começará a ensinar Molly a atirar voltaria a noite para Washington e queria mantê-la em alerta .

Enquanto isso Bedelia quebrava a rotina de suas visitas semanais para a terapia de Hannibal para uma visita informal , Frederick agora poderia escutar , a cela de Hannibal tinha escutas e ele permanecia inquieto para saber mais dessa relação , com o passar do tempo sua curiosidade sobre a relação psiquiatra e paciente entre Hannibal e Bedelia se tornara muito interessante .

\- Jack Crawford me perguntou se tinha ideia do que você estava lendo , lembrei-me dos livros após seu artigo para a revista forense . Você sabia que ele havia lido não é ? Hannibal não disse nada deu apenas um leve sorriso – O que sabe sobre o estado dele ?

\- Ele esta em transformação , não física ele não quer ser alguém novo , é interno . Nossa mente cria suas próprias maneiras de sobreviver a traumas ou abusos sofridos ; ele esta evoluindo as barreiras de sua sobrevivência .

\- Sobreviver requer confiança e determinação , as barreiras não são apenas uma proteção a influencia externa mas também são uma base se sustentação para se manter firme .

\- Você sobreviveu bem , apenas lamento ter lhe causado tantas cicatrizes . Sua pele é imaculadamente bem tratada , tão suave . – Hannibal respira profundamente inalando o perfume de seu óleo corporal – Hortênsias tem um perfume delicioso .

\- Sobreviver a algo é como uma oportunidade para resistir ao perigo externo e não sucumbir-se ao desejo interno , nossas mentes se reconstroem , adaptam-se ao que nos ocorre como uma resistência para nos mantermos vivos e conscientes de nossos ações e julgamentos . Eu sobrevivi ao que me ocorreu assim como você sobrevive ao que lhe ocorre , pode-se dizer que estamos em uma via de mão dupla .

\- Você resiste a seus desejos e impulsos de forma primitiva vivendo a ilusão de uma liberdade , vestindo uma mascara de moralidade sob medida . Porque ?

\- Posso dizer que assim como o peregrino de Will , eu também me encontro em um período de transformação . Nossos limites nos impedem de cometermos arrependimentos , perigo e enganarmos . Se não houvesse um controle onde estaríamos? No entanto nossos instintos , desejos o que realmente desperta o prazer é um impulso que não se pode obter completo controle .

\- Ultrapassar os limites não é um erro menor do que ficar aquém deles.

 

\- Talvez , a superação ao limite pode ser a própria quebra entre do enigma pessoal de cada um até onde somos capazes de ir .

 

\- O que acha que este peregrino ira fazer ?

 

\- Ele já quebrou seus limites , ele não precisa mais lutar contra quem é . Mas precisa sobreviver a com o que é .

 

\- Gostaria de deixa-los conversando mais tempo mas o horário de visitas se encerrou . Diz Frederick se aproximando da cela , ele tinha prazer em observar aquela situação , a bela psiquiatra que uma vez estivera completamente nas mãos de Hannibal agora o observando atrás das grades , impossibilitando qualquer contato com o monstro .

\- Foi um prazer receber sua visita Bedelia .

\- Obrigada . Ela lhe dá um leve sorriso e segue o corredor com Frederick  , não era mais a mulher de olhos abertos a suas palavras , assumira sua mascara fria . Mas até quando ?

Desta vez Bedelia era acompanhada até seu carro .

\- Vocês mantém uma relação estranha , os princípios entre ambos se preservam em uma linha tênue . Até onde vai esta relação ?

\- Meu relacionamento com Hannibal é estritamente profissional Frederick se é o que esta insinuando, mas assim como você e demais outros psiquiatras obtenho curiosidade pelo homem por trás da mente .

-Ele confia em você .

\- É necessário confiança mutua em uma terapia , não se pode progredir nada com um paciente sem que confie que ele lhe contara a verdade e que ele confie que em seu julgamento .

\- E até onde vai sua curiosidade sobre ele ?

Bedelia deu-lhe apenas um sorriso e partira , entrando no carro e partindo .

O interlocutor, o Peregrino, dissera a Sara que talvez voltasse a telefonar na tarde seguinte. No dia seguinte na sede do FBI foram tomadas algumas medidas para receber a chamada.

Quem era o Peregrino? Lecter não era. Crawford encarregara-se de se certificar sobre esse ponto. Seria o Peregrino, o Dentuço? Era possível, pensou Crawford.

As mesas e telefones do gabinete de Crawford haviam sido trocadas durante a noite para um gabinete mais amplo do outro lado do hall.

Graham permanecia à porta de uma cabine à prova de som.

Atrás dele, na cabine, estava o telefone de Crawford. Sara limpara-o. Com a escrivaninha e uma mesa adicional ocupadas com o espectrógrafo de impressão de voz, gravadores e calculador de stress e Everly Katz sentada na sua cadeira, Sara precisava encontrar alguma coisa para fazer.

No grande relógio de parede faltavam dez minutos para o meio-dia.

Crawford permaneciam junto de Graham. Em poucos instantes uma figura loira se aproxima deles para surpresa de Will. Tanto um como o outro procuravam aparentar um ar despreocupado, com as mãos nos bolsos.

\- O que ela faz aqui Jack ?

\- Alana não pode mais nos ajudar , esta com o filho doente , se desculpou e pediu para se retirar. Percebi que as fotos das crianças a abalaram muito .

\- Então a convidou ?

\- Ela é o mais próximo que você pode ter de Lecter fora de uma prisão e sem precisar encontrá-lo.

\- Eu sei . Will ainda se mantinha cético , preferia trabalhar com Alana mas sabia que não podia força-la a retomar . Teria que trabalhar com Bedelia .

A mesa de Crawford estava com dois novos telefones, uma linha aberta para o centro de comutação eletrônica da Bell System e uma linha direta para o centro de comunicações do FBI.

— Quanto tempo é necessário para localizar uma chamada? —perguntou o Dr. Du Maurier.

— Com o novo sistema de comutação é muito mais rápido do que se possa imaginar. Talvez um minuto, se todo o sistema for eletrônico, um pouco mais, se for uma central eletromagnética.

Crawford ergueu a voz para que todos o ouvissem.

— Se ele chegar a telefonar, tenham cuidado porque vai ser muito rápido. Temos que estar atentos para que não haja erros.

Graham voltou-se para Bedelia . — Como você  lidaria com ele, Doutora?

— Ele vai esperar que você se mostre cético e que de fato tenha dúvidas de que seja ele. No seu lugar demonstraria uma certa dose de ceticismo delicado. Faria mesmo uma diferenciação nítida entre o aborrecimento das falsas chamadas e o significado, a importância, de uma chamada de uma pessoa real. As chamadas falsas são fáceis de reconhecer porque falta a capacidade de compreender o que se passou, coisas desse gênero. Faça-o dizer qualquer coisa que prove na realidade que é ele. – Ela o encarava com seus olhos gélidos — Você não faz ideia do que ele quer. Talvez procure compreensão, talvez tenha uma ideia fixa a seu respeito como seu adversário e tudo não passe de um desafio, veremos. Tente determinar o seu estado de espírito e dê-lhe aquilo de que ele está à procura, um pouco de cada vez. Seria perfeitamente ridículo lhe fazer um apelo para que viesse . Se ele for paranoico vai perceber rapidamente. Nesse caso alinharia em concordar com as suas queixas de que se sente ofendido. Deixe-o desabafar. Se ele continuar a desabafar, talvez se esqueça de quanto tempo está falando. É tudo o que lhe posso dizer.

Will nada disse apenas a observou .

Tinha começado a espera. Meia hora de silêncio era mais do que suficiente.

O telefone começa a  tocar.

Gerador de som ligado. No Bell System começou a busca. Quatro toques. O técnico rodou o comutador e Everly pegou no telefone. Sara estava à escuta.

\-  Gabinete do agente especial Crawford.

Sara estava acenando a cabeça num gesto afirmativo.

Graham foi para ao cabine e fechou a porta.

Apertou o botão «Hold» e ficou olhando para o ponteiro dos segundos no relógio de parede.

\- Fala Will Graham, em que posso ajudá-lo?

Um riso em tom baixo. Uma voz abafada:

\- Irá saber mais tarde.

\- Pode me dizer por favor quem está falando?

\- A sua secretária não lhe disse?

\- Não, meu caro senhor, mas me fez interromper uma reunião...

\- Se me disser que não quer falar com o Peregrino, desligo imediatamente. Sim ou não?

\- Sr. Peregrino, se tiver qualquer problema que eu tenha possibilidade de resolver, tenho o maior prazer em falar com o senhor.

\- Tenho a impressão de que o problema é seu, Sr. Graham.

\- Peço desculpas, mas não estou entendendo.

\- Tem sido um rapaz muito ocupado, não tem?

\- Ocupado demais para continuar ao telefone se não me disser o que pretende.

\- Os nossos pontos de interesse coincidem: Atlanta e Birmingham.

\- Sabe alguma coisa a esse respeito?

Um riso suave.

\- Se sei alguma coisa a esse respeito? Está interessado no Peregrino? Sim ou não. Se

mentir desligo já.

\- É evidente que sim. Mas veja bem, costumo receber muitas chamadas e a maior parte delas são de pessoas que dizem que sabem uma série de coisas.

\- Vamos combinar uma coisa, o senhor me diz alguma coisa que saiba sobre o Peregrino

e talvez eu lhe diga se tem razão ou não .

\- Vamos direto ao assunto de que estamos falando — disse Will.

\- Estamos falando sobre o Peregrino.

\- Como é que eu posso saber se o Sr. Peregrino fez qualquer coisa em que eu possa estar interessado? Fez?

\- Digamos que sim.

\- O senhor é o Peregrino?

\- Tenho a impressão de que isso é uma das coisas que não vou lhe dizer.

\- É amigo dele?

\- Mais ou menos.

\- Então prove. Diga-me qualquer coisa que mostre como o conhece bem.

\- O senhor primeiro. Mostre-me primeiro o que é que sabe. Logo que se engane, desligo.

\- Está certo, o Sr. Peregrino é destro.

\- Isso não tem qualquer dificuldade. Acontece o mesmo com a maior parte das pessoas.

\- O Sr. Peregrino não é compreendido.

\- Deixe de tretas, por favor.

\- O Sr. Peregrino é branco e tem, digamos, cerca de um metro e oitenta de altura. Estou vendo que não me disse nada ainda. Começo a duvidar que o conhece.

\- Quer parar de falar?

\- Não, mas disse que se tratava de uma troca. E estou vendo que estou falando sozinho.

\- Acha que o Sr. Peregrino é doido?

Bedelia  abanava a cabeça dizendo que não.

\- Acho que alguém que pode ser tão cuidadoso como ele é, não pode ser doido.

\- Descreva exatamente o que acha que ele fez à Sra. Leeds e talvez eu lhe diga se está certo ou errado.

\- Não quero fazer isso.

\- Adeus.

O coração de Will deu um salto, mas ainda conseguia ouvir a respiração no outro extremo da linha.

\- Não quero falar nisso até que...

Graham ouviu a porta da cabine telefônica em Chicago bater ao ser aberta violentamente e o telefone cair fazendo um ruído surdo. Murmúrios de vozes e as pancadas do telefone suspenso do cordão. Todos ouviam os mesmos ruídos nos alto-falantes.

\- Não se mexa. Nem sequer pisque. Ponha as mãos na nuca e saia lentamente da cabine, de costas. Lentamente. Afaste as mãos, e encoste-as no vidro.

Graham sentia-se invadir por um alívio agradável.

\- Não estou armado, Stan.

Ouviu-se uma voz alta ao telefone.

\- Com quem estou falando?

\- Will Graham, FBI.

\- Fala o sargento Stanley Riddle, Departamento de Polícia de Chicago. — E logo a

seguir num tom irritado. — É capaz de fazer o favor de me dizer que raio está acontecendo?

\- O senhor é que tem que me dizer. Deteve um homem?

\- Claro que sim. Freddy Lounds, a repórter. Conheço-a há dez anos... Tome a sua agenda, Freddy... Tem alguma acusação contra ele?

O rosto de Graham estava pálido. Crawford estava vermelho. Bedelia observava a com interesse a reação de Will.

\- Está me ouvindo?

\- Sim, tenho uma acusação contra ele. Obstrução da justiça. Leve-o e detenha-o para ser ouvido pelo procurador-geral da República.

De repente Lounds estava ao telefone. Falava rápida e claramente.

\- Will, ouça ...

\- Diga o que tiver que dizer ao procurador-geral da República. O sargento Riddle que venha ao telefone.

\- Sei umas coisas...

\- Ponha Riddle ao telefone!

A voz de Crawford apareceu na linha.

\- Deixe-me falar, Will.

Graham desligou . Saiu da cabine e abandonou a sala sem olhar para ninguém.

\- Lounds, você arranjou uma encrenca dos diabos, minha cara — disse Crawford.

\- Quer apanhá-lo ou não? Eu posso ajudá-lo. Deixe-me falar só um minuto. Ouça, você acaba de demonstrar como precisa desesperadamente do Tattler. Antes não tinha lá muita certeza, mas agora é diferente. E a prova está nessa história do anúncio do Dentuço. Se não fosse assim, você não teria vindo. Ótimo. O Tattler está aqui à sua disposição. Tudo aquilo que você quiser.

\- Como é que você descobriu?

\- O chefe da seção de anúncios veio falar comigo. Disse-me que o Departamento de Chicago tinha mandado aquele manequim para verificar os anúncios. O rapaz retirou cinco cartas dos anúncios recebidos. Disse que estava investigando um caso de fraude postal. O chefe da seção de anúncios tirou fotocópias das cartas e dos envelopes antes e entregá-los ao seu homem. Estive analisando-as. Levei um dia ou dois para verificar tudo. A resposta estava no carimbo do envelope do Chesapeake. O número de código postal correspondia ao da zona do Hospital Psiquiátrico Chesapeake. Quem mais poderia ter sido?

\- Cometeu um erro enorme, Freddy.

\- Você precisa do Tattler e eu posso pô-lo à sua disposição. Anúncios, editorial, monitorizarão, correio recebido, qualquer coisa. Basta que me diga. E além disso sou capaz de ser discreto. Pode ter certeza que sim. Deixe-me entrar no jogo, Jack.

\- Não há nada em que possa deixá-lo entrar.

\- Okay, então não há qualquer problema se alguém se lembrar de pôr seis anúncios pessoais na próxima edição. Todos destinados ao Sr. Peregrino e assinados todos da mesma maneira.

\- E eu o espeto com um processo e uma acusação formal por obstrução da justiça.

\- E tudo isto pode se espalhar para todos os jornais do país. Juro por Deus que faço, Crawford. Sou capaz de destruir as suas chances antes de destruir as minhas.

\- Temos que acrescentar a transmissão de uma ameaça como resposta ao que acabei de lhe dizer.

\- Deixe-me ajudá-lo, Jack. Pode crer que sou capaz.

\- Vá para a esquadra, Freddy. Agora deixe-me falar com o sargento.


	10. A mulher vestida de sol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gente este capitulo ficou mais do meu agrado de tamanho . Me desculpem pela demora para postar , espero postar mais em breve .  
> Desculpem os erros e aproveitem .  
> Esse capitulo é dedicado a EndlessSkies64 , por sempre me incentivar a continuar escrevendo . Espero que gostem .

Freddy Lounds nunca foi querida pelo FBI , suas matérias eram sensacionalista seus meios de informação eram errados e tudo o que fazia era em função de si mesma e de seus objetivos e carreira . Will e ela nunca se deram bem , desde o início da investigação do Estripador de Chesapeack . Mas ele soube muito bem se aproveitar da curiosidade e ganância dela para descobrir seu admirador ; hoje não desejava vê-la de jeito algum mas Jack lhe convencera com sua ideia .

\- Vou dizer a ela que lhe convenci a conceder uma entrevista sobre a personalidade do Dentuço e você lhe dará um perfil provocando-lhe . Precisamos que ele se mostre , que seja descuidado e principalmente que não confie em Lecter .

\- É perigoso Jack , se o provocados demais ele pode atacar por impulso e mais gente morrer .

\- Se ele se sentir subjugado pode ser mais descuidado , deixando evidência ou não obtendo sucesso .

\- Preciso de um tempo antes de encontrar com Freddy . - Will desejava o sossêgo de seus barcos e de Molly , está sim era a mulher que gostaria de encontrar .

\- Eu fico com Jack até você voltar , não pode parecer que foi fácil convencê-lo a participar .  Diz Bedelia sentada em uma das cadeiras no gabinete de Jack ; Will ficara andando pelo laboratório após sua retirada do gabinete de Crawford .

\- Eu falo com Lounds amanhã , não tenho tempo para ela agora . Dizendo isso Will se retira de volta para o hotel .

Jack se senta em sua cadeira e se volta para Bedelia que parecia analisa-lo .

\- Você tem medo de perdê-lo novamente não é Jack ? Depois de tudo que ele viveu com Hannibal , você tem medo de retirar sua estabilidade .

\- Eu vi aonde Will chegou com Hannibal assim como você doutora , ele trabalha entrando na mente destes assassinos , mas eles o adentram profundamente . Sei que estou o desestabilizando .

\- Will começou a encara-los com medo , mas Hannibal acabou dissipando este medo .

\- E criou um novo medo . Jack desviou o olhar .

\- Se tornar alguém como Hannibal . Capaz do que ele é capaz .

\- Exatamente . Porque retornou a terapia com ele ?

\- Curiosidade , mas também foi se tornou uma maneira de me restabelecer.

\- Ver o homem que quase a matou preso , é diferente .

\- Sim , é diferente .

\- Como você consegue vê-lo todas as sessões e saber que ele salvou um homem que você supostamente havia matado ? Ele escondeu um assassino para depois entregar-lhe a ele .

Bedelia nunca havia pensado no que Jack acabara de dizer , ela compreendia Hannibal ter usado Zachary para retirar seu envolvimento com ele , mas  nunca havia se questionado sobre isso ou questionado a Hannibal .

\- Não sei , algumas coisas eu apenas esqueço .

\- Eu gostaria de esquecer muita coisa que vi mas é impossível .

\- O que enxergamos ou lembramos nos modifica Jack , se fica mais forte com a profundidade da experiência .

\- Só desejo que isso ajude o Will .

\- Vai ajudar.

Na noite seguinte Bedelia não dormira quase , as palavras de Jack ainda lhe fluíam como uma sinfonia com um instrumento desafinado . Quando voltara para sede do FBI , nem Will nem Crawford haviam chegado, enquanto esperava ela encontrou Freddy Lounds .

\- Doutora Du Maurier , que prazer vela .

\- Obrigado .

\- Vejo que Jack reuniu tudo de que precisava , o aprendiz e a noiva de Hannibal .

\- Como vai senhorita Lounds ?

\- Bem . Por que esta aqui ? Esta trabalhando com Will e Lecter no caso ?

\- A doutora Bloom precisou se retirar da consultoria e Jack Crawford me convidou.

\- Sei que continua psiquiatra de Hannibal após todos esses anos . Acha que ele pode ver o Fada do Dente ?

\- Hannibal apenas conversou com Will . Mas ele pode enxergar muitas pessoas .

\- Já imaginou se ele deseja sua carne após observar por tantos anos ?

\- Acho que você veio para falar com Will , Freddy . E não com a doutora .

\- E onde ele esta ?

\- No meu gabinete . Mas existem regras Freddy. Não seja invasiva e não o pressione .

\- Como quiser Jack . Mas porque agora ?A jornalista desconfiava das intenções do FBI.

\- Por que queremos que ele veja o que sabemos dele. Jack faz sinal para seguirem-no

Quando chegam ao gabinete Will e Freddy se encontraram frente a frente , a tensão entre os dois foi palpável Will odiava a mulher .

O fato de se encontrar na sede do FBI tivera um efeito positivo no comportamento de Lounds. Era delicado quando se lembrava de ser e fazia o seu trabalho rapidamente e em silêncio. Graham irritou-se uma única vez: recusou frontalmente que Lounds pudesse ver o diário da Sra. Leeds ou qualquer correspondência particular de ambas as famílias.

Quando a entrevista começou, respondeu às perguntas de Lounds de uma maneira civilizada.

Ao perguntarem a Bedelia sua teoria ela estava convencido de que era difícil esquematizar as coisas até o mais ínfimo pormenor. Por último resolveu-se expor simplesmente as suas teorias sobre o Dentuço.

A Dr. Du Maurier citou que o comportamento do Dentuço e a sua carta indicavam um esquema de projeção de ilusões que o compensavam de sentimentos intoleráveis de inadaptação. O estilhaçar dos espelhos relacionava esses sentimentos com a sua aparência.

A psiquiatra falou dos fortes elos de ligação que se encontram entre os comportamentos agressivos e sexuais de sádicos logo na primeira fase da sua vida.

Os ataques selvagens contra mulheres, executados na presença das suas famílias,

representavam nitidamente ataques a uma figura maternal , classificava o indivíduo como «filho de um pesadelo». Crawford baixou os olhos, sentindo a compaixão .

Na entrevista com Lounds, Graham fez afirmações que nenhum investigador faria e às quais nenhum jornal daria crédito.

Especulou dizendo que o Dentuço era feio, impotente com pessoas do sexo oposto, e afirmava falsamente que o assassino tinha molestado sexualmente as suas vítimas masculinas.

Graham disse que o Dentuço era a maior piada que tinha conhecido em toda a sua vida e sem dúvida o resultado de uma relação incestuosa.

Salientou ser evidente que o Dentuço não era tão inteligente como Hannibal Lecter.

Lounds tirou uma quantidade enorme de fotografias.

 

Ao terminarem , Freddy sai acompanhada de Bedelia .

\- Acredita no ponto de vista do Will ?

\- Will sabe o que vê muito bem .

\- E você ?

\- Não tenho tempo para você agora senhorita Lounds .

Bedelia estava a caminho do manicômio , desta vez não para uma consulta mas para conversar , a pergunta queimava seus pensamentos .

Ao se encaminhar para cela , ela já sabia o que devia fazer . Ser direta . Não importa o quanto ele seja charmoso ou lhe encante e envolva . Não podia deixar-se ser volátil .

\- Que surpresa vê-la aqui hoje .

\- Eu estava com Jack e Will , estou ajudando na consultoria após a saída de Alana .

\- E o que a traz aqui ? Quer compartilhar ou discutir o caso ?

\- Quero discutir . Mas não é pertinente ao caso .

\- E ao que seria ?

\- Quando você salvou Zachary e me fez achar que o tinha matado , você planejou com certa antecedência minha morte . Qual eram os seus planos ?

\- Por que esta perguntado isso agora ?

\- Por favor Hannibal apenas me responda .

\- Quando eu encontrei você e o corpo , eu notei uma pulsação leve quase inexistente , eu retirei uma parte da língua que bloqueava a passagem de ar . Nos demos nossas declarações e me ofereci para levar o corpo .

\- Sim eu me lembro disso , deixaram-no atestar a causa da morte com um legista jovem que tinha acabado de entrar . Eu me lembro do rapaz um tanto assustado .

\- Exatamente , foi fácil retira-lo de lá , eu era o bom psiquiatra que queria dar-lhe um enterro decente .

\- E enquanto isso eu me isolava após a morte do meu paciente .

\- Nosso – Ele fez uma pausa – Eu tratei dele alguns dias , o suficiente para se recuperar . Tivemos mas algumas sessões antes e o convencia a ir para a Europa , ele estava obsecado por você , especialmente por rejeita-lo e quase o matar .

\- Por que nunca me disse ?

\- Eu estava curioso , por ele e por você . A maneira como agiu depois de tudo , se aposentando e isolando-se .

\- Sim , você se tornou minha companhia fixa .

\- Eu me sentia seu protetor , ainda sinto .

\- Não Hannibal . Você o escondeu porque queria que ele e eu nos encontrássemos em algum momento , queria ver qual de nos sobreviveria .

\- Sim eu tive essa curiosidade . Por muito tempo eu imaginei qual seria o sabor da sua carne , em qual receita poderia preparar-lhe . No entanto mudei de ideia . Sentia uma fome aguda por você , mas fui capaz de nutrir-me apenas por sua visão .

\- Então a ideia de salvá-lo era justamente para me preparar mas tarde ?

\- Sim , talvez inicialmente . Mas o mundo é um lugar mais interessante com você dentro dele Bedelia .

\- Você pensou alguma vez em me contar sobre ele depois que desistiu de me matar  ?

\- Não .

\- Por que parte de você ainda queria minha morte .

Hannibal ficou em silencio apenas analisando a mulher a sua frente , sim o que dissera parecia machucar-lhe , mas devia a ela a sinceridade , Bedelia perceberia se não fosse sincero. E o que refletia era verdade parte dele a queria morta , quando salvará Zachary.

\- O que mais posso dizer esta em Florença , em nosso ultimo dia .

\- Bedelia eu ...

\- Não , não diga mais nada . Adeus Hannibal .

\- Adeus  Bedelia.

Naquela noite Bedelia chorou , mesmo após o fim de seu primeiro relacionamento com Hannibal  ela permanecera o admirando e respeitando , sentia que apesar do perigo que existia dentro dele , Hannibal jamais lhe faria o que havia feito , ele a isolara , se fixara em sua vida , ganhara sua confiança e planejara sua morte . O que a magoava era a escolha de lugar quando fugiram , Hannibal a havia levado para boca do lobo onde Zachary residia . Mesmo com a aproximação deles todos esses anos e durante os meses de fuga a morte dela ainda permanecia na mente dele.

Bedelia não queria admitir mas seu coração estava partido , ela havia cometido o erro que sempre tentara se preservar . Estava apaixonada por ele , desde a viagem . O canibal comera seu coração .

Em sua cela Hannibal lembrava da pagina do diário , ele havia guardado o caderno atrás de um tijolo solto na parede da cela .

“ Nosso relacionamento tomou proporções que jamais imaginei , me encontro entre o perigo e a segurança em seus braços . Talvez esse seja meu erro retomar esse relacionamento a qual não sei mais que natureza pertence , me tornei tão dependente de seu toque de seus olhos me observando de soslaio ; assim como ele se tornara dependente de minha posse .

Cada dia sinto mais a necessidade de seus olhos e isto o esta tornando um erro cada vez maior para mim . O que você fez comigo Hannibal Lecter ?”

Hannibal refletia o que ele havia feito com ela ? E porque sentia tanto a sua posse ?

Dois dias haviam se passado desde a publicação da matéria e nenhuma movimentação tivera acontecido .

 

 

Dolarhyde parou a cadeira de rodas num ponto que lhe servia de abrigo, entre um recipiente de lixo e um caminhão estacionado. Deu uma esticada na venda. Lounds fechou os olhos. Um frasco de amoníaco debaixo do nariz.

A voz suave, muito próxima, a seu lado.

— Consegue me ouvir? Estamos chegando. — Tirou-lhe a venda. — Pisque os olhos se está me ouvindo.

 

Dolarhyde abriu-lhe um olho com o polegar e o indicador. Lounds estava olhando o rosto de Dolarhyde.

— Eu lhe disse uma mentira. De fato não tenho os seus lábios, no gelo. — Afastou a manta ao mesmo tempo que abria a térmica.

Lounds retesou os músculos quando sentiu o cheiro de gasolina que lhe empolava a pele na parte inferior dos antebraços e que produzia toda uma série de ruídos estranhos na cadeira de rodas. Sentia o frio da gasolina que se espalhava pelo corpo, os vapores iam-lhe invadindo a garganta, enquanto rolavam em direção ao centro da rua.

— Gosta de ser o animal de estimação de Graham, Freeeddyyyyy?

Incendiado e empurrado, rolou em direção ao Tattler, as rodas da cadeira produzindo um eeek, eeek, eeekeeekeeek insuportável.

 

O guarda olhou no momento em que um grito cuspiu a mordaça, em chamas. Viu a bola de fogo que se aproximava, ressaltando nos buracos do pavimento, deixando um rastro de fumaça e de faíscas, as chamas alongando-se para a retaguarda como duas asas, imagens desfocadas que passavam num relance pelas vitrines das lojas.

Mudou de direção, bateu num carro estacionado e virou em frente do edifício, uma roda ainda a girar loucamente, chamas por todo o lado, os braços em chamas erguidos na posição de defesa de todos os queimados.

O guarda correu de novo ao átrio. Lembrou-se de repente se tudo aquilo não iria explodir, se não deveria afastar-se das janelas... Acionou o alarme de incêndios. Que mais poderia fazer?

Tirou o extintor de incêndios da parede e olhou para fora... Ainda não tinha explodido.

O guarda aproximou-se cautelosamente através da fumaça gordurosa que se espalhava em camadas baixas sobre o pavimento e, finalmente, cobriu Freddy Lounds de espuma.

 

\- Alô. Jack ? Sim ...claro ... eu estou indo . Responde Bedelia ao atender o telefone.

\- Ao chegar no hospital , Will já se encontrava sentado em um banco com as mãos entre o rosto .

\- Lounds morreu .

\- Como ?

\- Seu corpo foi incendiado .

\- Will e eu vamos investigar o que houve com Lounds e ver novas informações em Atlanta , queremos que fale com Lecter . Qualquer informação que puder sobre quem é ele.

\- Tem certeza que Hannibal sabe mais do que já disse .

\- Sim . E você é a melhor pessoa para arrancar algo dele .

\- Esta bem .

Seguindo para encontrar Hannibal , Bedelia sabia o que deveria fazer . Quando chegou o próprio Chilton notara algo diferente em seus olhos . A psiquiatra retornara a seu castelo de gelo , os muros se construíram mais fortes .

Quando os olhos de ambos se cruzaram , Hannibal enxergou . Ela partira de novo dentro de si .

\- Olá Hannibal .

\- Olá Bedelia .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um coração frio também chora e sente, mesmo que em sua solidão singular, a frieza é só arma de defesa.


	11. Transformação

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpem novamente a demora . Próximo capitulo em algumas horas apos a correção .  
> Fiquei triste com o final da serie e isso me motivou mais para continuar escrevendo , espero que curtam .
> 
> Dedicado a kikuniaaa , EndlessSkies64 E Nat

\- Estou aqui a pedido de Jack Crawford enquanto Will esta ausente . Hoje conversaremos sobre o caso .

\- O que aconteceu para Jack trazê-la até mim ?

\- Freddy Lounds foi assassinada . O Dragão a pegou .

\- Depois daquela publicação no Tattler não esperava menos deste peregrino . Ele esta se transformando Bedelia , você sabe disso .

\- Sim , e ele deixou isto mais claro ao de dominar O Dragão . Mas o que gostaria de discutir com você , é como acha que ele escolhe as vitimas e como será a próxima .

\- Você sabe a resposta para essa pergunta , você já a respondeu para mim uma vez .

\- Ele não caça em campo aberto . No entanto ele observa antes de atacar . As casas como você disse podem ter ligação pelo fator do quintal .

\- Sim . Ele gosta de observar , gosta da caçada que faz para sua transformação .

\- Ele não pode se expor tanto tempo atrás delas precisa de um mecanismo melhor , ele tem que conhecer o interior da casa , os moradores e o bichinho de estimação .

\- Foi isso que Freddy foi , o bichinho  de estimação de Will .

\- Diz isso pela foto deles juntos ?

\- Sim , qualquer um que a visse diria que são bons amigos .

\- Hannibal você conversou com ele . O que ele tem mais alguma ideia de como ele é ?

\- Ele tem uma deformação visível ,eu apostaria no rosto , pode ter reparado mas ainda é presente . Foi um rapaz bastante castigado .

\- Porque acha isso ?

\- Como discutimos antes ele mata famílias em que não se encaixaria , ele expõe a mãe por uma provável  ausência de proteção uma rejeição direta , imposta de castigos para mantê-lo longe .

\- Se a mãe o abandonou , talvez a figura que o castigue seja a que o  criou , o que geraria a aversão a mãe e a uma nova família que ela poderia estar construindo .

\- Muito bom . Mas não vai demorar muito para a próxima família , ele sabe que sua transformação esta chamando atenção . E agora ira se impor .

Por alguns segundos Bedelia não disse nada , apenas o observou .

\- Obrigado por sua opinião Hannibal . Bedelia se levanta da cadeira a sua frente .

\- Tenho mais uma coisa a dizer .

\- O que ?

\- Tome cuidado Bedelia , da mesma forma que o Dragão viu Freddy como um bichinho de Will , ele pode tê-la visto como meu .

Hannibal segura a mão dela na grade .

\- Obrigado , é bom saber quando o perigo esta perto . Bedelia é fria e soltando sua mão ela parte , sem um a adeus ou olhar para traz .

Enquanto isso na Sede do FBI , a cadeira era analisada por Jimmy Price , enquanto Zeller trazia com sigo o vídeo de segurança das câmeras da rua que fizeram o caminho de Freddy . Will que conversara com a policia de Atlanta tinha esperança que as batidas de porta em porta pela vizinhança tivessem visto alguém .

\- Você esta bem Will ? Jack via a frustração nos olhos do amigo , ele estava vendo as fotos de Lounds novamente e ouvindo uma gravação que a jornalista lhe deixara , já havia falado com os policiais de Atlanta e esperava ansioso por alguma luz neste caso.

\- Estou Jack .  Estava pensando onde esta a obra de Blake . O quadro do Dragão .

\- O que acha que vai encontrar nele ?

\- Alguma explicação .

\- Esta no museu de Artes , em Nova York .

\- Eu vou para lá .

\- Já esta entardecendo , não sei se há voos a essa hora.

\- Se eu fosse esse Dragão eu procuraria , alguma vez ou mais ver minha inspiração , agora que ele invocou matando Freddy .

Wil sai da sala embarcando para Nova York atrás de nova perspectiva através desta obra , seu voo é longo e seu corpo se sentia exausto por tudo que já acontecera , primeiro Molly e agora Freddy , Alana estava certa quando se retirou do caso para ficar com a família , Margot não tivera muita afeição pela família nem amor , mas era uma mulher de fibra e com muitas lacerações assim como ele e aprendera a amar após ser desumanizada por Mason , o vídeo que Alana lhe enviara com seu filho e a esposa era muito bonita e feliz . Will refletia se algum dia superaria as lacerações feitas por Hannibal e agora pelo Dragão , ele era culpado direta e indiretamente pela morte da jornalista .

Ao chegar Will se hospeda em um hotel e começa a pesquisar mais sobre a obra 

 

 As pinturas grande d'O Grande Dragão Vermelho são uma série de pinturas em aquarela pelo poeta e pintor inglês William Blake, pintados entre 1805 e 1810. Foi durante este período que W. Blake foi contratado para criar mais de cem pinturas destinadas a ilustrar livros da Bíblia. Estas pinturas retratam 'O Grande Dragão Vermelho' em várias cenas do livro do Apocalipse.

"E eis um grande dragão vermelho, que tinha sete cabeças e dez chifres e sete coroas sobre as suas cabeças. A sua cauda arrastava a terça parte das estrelas do céu, e lançou-as sobre a terra."

 

Enquanto isso em Baltimore , Bedelia recebia uma vistita inesperada .

\- Doutor Chilton .

\- Ola , Doutora Du Maurier podemos conversar ?

\- Claro , entre .

Entrando na casa de Bedelia , Frederick se dirige a uma das poltronas livres a qual Bedelia usava para as terapias , sentando-se na outra.

\- O que gostaria de conversar Frederick ?

\- Soube que esta se desligando da psiquiatria para dar aulas na universidade de Baltimore , gostaria de saber se continuara com a terapia de Hannibal ?

A decisão de aceitar essa proposta já lhe feita algum tempo fora por instinto após conversar com Hannibal , estava magoada com ele e precisava se desligar um pouco , havia voltado a clinicar alguns pacientes antigos mas podia facilmente abdicar . Mas não sabia se abandonaria seu principal paciente .

\- Não sei ainda , não pensei a respeito . Como soube tão rápido de minha decisão se fora tomada hoje ?

\- Tenho alguns contatos na universidade . Mas gostaria de retomar a terapia dele .

\- Com qual propósito se não o seu ?

\- Sejamos claros Bedelia , Hannibal é um objeto de estudo único , seu grau de psicopatia , empatia , canibalismo e método ; o fazem um paciente muito especial .

\- Sim ele é um paciente especial , e alem disso lhe fizera levar a culpa por seus crimes e uma bala no rosto . Vingança é perigoso com Hannibal .

\- Eu não tenho medo dele depois de tudo , eu tive meu rosto deformado por culpa dele , qualquer coisa que eu sinta por ele não é motivada por medo mas por ódio e curiosidade a respeito de sua mente e comportamento.

\- Não sei se permanecerei como sua psiquiatra , mas creio que seja decisão dele se prosseguira com você Frederick .

\- Você foi bem ríspida com ele em sua ultima visita , poderia dizer o porque ou devo presumir que tenha sido por conta das revelações feitas a seu respeito .

\- Hannibal pratica seus ações através de atos de extrema empatia , se ele planejou em algum momento me matar , significa que nossa relação não progrediu o que presumia ter evoluído após anos de terapia .

\- Sua relação com ele poderia ser descrita melhor como uma amizade do que apenas uma psiquiatra e seu paciente .

\- Hannibal se desligou do conceito de amizade para se tornar amigo de Wiil Graham , não sei se em algum momento ele possa ter se religado .

\- Deixou-se envolver muito pelo paciente , isso pode nublar seu conceito .

\- Não acho que ninguém possa entendê-lo completamente , apenas visualizar através de seu véu humano de personalidade .

\- Que conclusão obteve sobre ele após todos estes anos ?

Bedelia tinha a conclusão de que tinha deixado ele comer seu coração , mas jamais assumiria isso , ela já tinha o julgamento anterior do quanto ele era perigoso e decidira se envolver do mesmo jeito .

\- Em nossa mente existem varias janelas, muitas janelas boas e muitas ruins, é preciso evitar buscar as janelas ruins e sempre que possível olhar as boas. Hannibal consegue evitar as janelas que o ferem ou que não o agradam é assim que tem sobrevivido todos estes anos em uma cela e com a imagem que lhe retrataram .

\- É um bom ponto de partida , para um artigo acadêmico . Esta estudando essa possibilidade futuramente ?

\- Não . – Bedelia não queria continuar aquela conversa , pelo menos não completamente sóbria . – Aceita uma taça de vinho ?

\- Adoraria .

A conversa prossegue com Hannibal e o livro publicado , Bedelia demonstra seu ponto de vista descordando algumas afirmações , dando algumas de suas opiniões a qual Chilton muito parecia interessado , ela sabia medir as palavras corretamente mas a medida do álcool estava-lhe um pouco alterada , a conversa muda para alguns artigos publicados por alguns colegas e se encerra no Dragão Vermelho .

\- Will esta tentando salvar este peregrino , do mesmo modo que tentou salvar Hannibal .

\- Creio que este será um desafio já falho , ninguém pode salvar alguém que se vê somente salvo por uma mudança através da morte .

\- Talvez .

\- Acho que já esta ficando tarde e preciso partir . 

-  Sim já esta tarde .

O deixando na porta , Bedelia se surpreende quando ele a beija de surpresa , antes que possa fazer algo ele se afasta e parte .

O que era aquilo ? Uma tentativa de medir forças com Hannibal ? Não importa não aconteceria novamente . Isso fora algo muito rude até para Chilton .

Na manhã seguinte , ao chegar na sede do FBI , Jack já a esperava ao lado de Price e Zeller .

\- Doutora estes são nossos agentes técnicos Jimmy Price  e Bryan Zeller .

\- Um prazer conhecê-los .

\- O que descobriram ? Diz Jack se voltando aos homens a sua frente .

\- A cadeira é antiga Jack , mais de trinta anos no mínimo é um modelo já fora de fabricação . O modelo pode pertencer a algum asilo antigo ou instituição . Diz Price .

\- Quem usou deixou um pedaço de pele queimada , possivelmente queimou-se acidentalmente ao colocar o fogo e empurrar a cadeira .

\- E você doutora , algum progresso com  Hannibal ?

\- Hannibal acredita que ele tenha uma deformação visível , ele aposta no rosto . Como discutimos antes ele gosta de caçar , a emoção da perseguição . Mas não uma perseguição qualquer , se ele tem uma deformação ele não gosta de se manter visível , mas precisa observar suas vitimas . De alguma forma ele entra na casa sem ser notado .

\- Talvez um instalador de alarme , ele entram nas casas e todos acham que estão seguros. Sugeriu Price .

\- Acho que é mais pessoal , ele estuda as famílias . Nos casos até agora mãe sempre foi um alvo especial , pode representar uma aversão a própria como um abandono por conta de como ele é .

\- Diz a deformação ?

\- Exatamente . Ela poderia estar querendo construir uma vida sem ele , por isso a aversão . Isso levaria a uma avó a criar , isso bate com o que o agente Price sugeriu sobre um asilo .

\- Esse quebra- cabeça esta se tornando cada vez mas complicado . Vocês dois , pesquisem os asilos e instituições que possam ainda usar esse modelo de cadeira .

\- Sim Jack . Diz Zeller saindo da sala com o colega .

\- Mas alguma coisa ? Jack notava um olhar diferente em Bedelia .

\- Sim Jack . Quero lhe informar que não poderei mais estar completamente integrada ao caso .

\- Por que algum problema com Hannibal ?

\- Não . Eu estou deixando a psiquiatria clinica para me voltar a acadêmica .

\- Começara a dar aulas ?

\- Sim , na universidade de Baltimore .

\- Compreendo . Deixara seus pacientes ?

Bedelia sabia exatamente a quem ele se referia especificamente .

\- Pensei muito ontem antes de tomar essa decisão e sim deixarei .

\- Sabe como ele vai reagir ?

\- Sei que ele não aceitara . Mas não é uma decisão dele .

\- Desejo-lhe boa sorte em sua nova carreira .

\- Obrigado .

Despedindo-se Bedelia parte .

Já em Nova York Will se preparava para entrar na sala com a pintura quando vê dois pés no elevador , ao se aproximar ele vê um homem com uma cicatriz profunda no lábio, sem ao menos tempo de reagir o homem lhe levanta e bate seu corpo contra o elevar e o joga no chão descendo , ele desce as escadas correndo e chega ao térreo mas não avista ninguém , o prédio era grande ele poderia ter se escondido e saído por qualquer outra porta .

\- Droga ! Diz ao perceber que o perdera .

Retornando a sede do FBI , Will faz a descrição e conta a Jack os eventos ocorridos .

\- Ele comeu a pintura ?!

\- Sim Jack , ele foi justamente para isso .

\- Por que ele comeria a si mesmo ?

\- Talvez para proteger alguém dele mesmo .

O telefone toca era Price .

\- Jack obtivemos alguns resultados você pode descer para o laboratório ?

\- Já estou indo .

Ao descerem a imagem de vários asilos e instituições se mostravam na tela .

\- Essas três imagens a direita são casas de repouso e estas duas são asilos .

Will observa as fotografias atentamente  observando uma em especial , o lugar parecia abandonado e  distante .

\- Qual é o nome deste asilo .

\- Pertencia a uma senhora já falecida Mary Dolarhyde ,não esta mais em funcionamento.

\- Quem é o proprietario ?

\- Não sei , vou pesquisar . Diz Jimmy .

\- O que Bedelia disse ?

\- Bedelia conversou com Hannibal , eles acreditam que de alguma forma ele caça fora de um campo de visão claro , de alguma forma ele tem uma visão interna das casas que entra .

Neste momento Will se recorda do vídeo enviado por Alana , ele via Margot com o filho o interior da casa com uma sala ampla , as fechaduras de aço nas portas , as escadas do segundo andar , os sorrisos de uma família bonita e  feliz .

\- Ele não precisa sair de casa para escolhe-los Jack . Eleas se revelam para ele .

\- O que quer dizer .

\- Nos relatórios haviam algo sobre vídeos caseiros de cada família , uma visão bem pessoal de uma família feliz e uma visão ainda melhor do interior da casa .

\- Por isso ele matava os animais de estimação com antecedência , ele já sabia que havia um alarme na casa .

\- Jack acabaram de ligar de Atlanta uma senhora disse ter visto uma van parecida com as de TV a dois quarteirões da casa dos Jacobi . Diz Bryam chegando no laboratório .

\- Bryam descubra quem revelou estes filmes caseiros . O coração de Jack pareça querer sair da boca ao dar a ordem .

\- Não é necessário . – grita Jimmy . – O herdeiro do asilo é Francis Dolarhyde , e ele trabalha em uma empresa de vídeos que distribui nas duas cidades onde houveram os ataques .

\- Precisamos ir até lá .

Will segue com Jack até a loja mas Dolarhyde não se encontrava ,eles seguem para o asilo correndo , vários carros do FBI seguem atrás até o endereço fornecido .

Ao descerem do carro uma grande explosão toma conta da casa .

A única coisa a seguir que conseguem avistar é uma jovem negra no chão . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As decisões seguintes serão incalculáveis e novos vínculos se iniciaram e antigos serão quebrados .


	12. A queda do Dragão e o passos do Cordeiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gente como prometido , em menos de 24 horas . Espero que curtam . A historia esta tomando novos rumos diferentes e eu espero que gostem .

Will se encaminha até a mulher que estava quase desmaiada coberta de sangue , com ajuda de Jack eles a retiram de lá , uma ambulância é chamada imediatamente , enquanto outros agentes descem para entrar na casa atrás de Dolarhyde .

A manhã chega quando Reba McClane  acorda , uma policial fazia-lhe a aguarda , mostrando as credenciais Will entra no quarto , ela diz a Will diz tudo que havia acontecido , contou-lhe tudo o que se passara durante o tempo que estivera com Francis Dolarhyde. Tinha a garganta inflamada e parava frequentemente para chupar gelo. Ele fez as perguntas desagradáveis e ela foi respondendo à medida que elas surgiam, fazendo-lhe sinal a certa altura para que saísse enquanto a policial segurava a bacia para ela vomitar o café da manhã.

Quando voltou ao quarto estava pálida, o rosto suado e brilhante.

Fez-lhe a última pergunta, e depois fechou o bloco de anotações.

— Não voltarei a fazê-la passar por uma coisa destas de novo — disse ele — mas gostaria de poder voltar a passar por aqui. Só para lhe dizer «olá» e ver como está.

— Como poderia ajudar?, alguém como eu ?

Pela primeira vez viu-lhe lágrimas e verificou onde ela fora mais atingida.

— Nos dá licença por um minuto, minha senhora? — disse Graham à policial. Pegou na mão de Reba. — Escute. Havia montes de coisas erradas com Dolarhyde, mas não há nada de errado com você. Disse que era amável e atencioso com você. Acredito. Foi o que conseguiu retirar dele. Afinal de contas não conseguia matá-la nem conseguia vê-la morrer. As pessoas que estudam este tipo de coisas dizem que ele estava tentando parar. Porquê? Porque você o ajudou. Possivelmente isso terá salvo algumas vidas. Não conviveu com um bandalheira. Conviveu com um homem que tinha um bandalheira nas costas. Não há nada de errado com você, pequena. Se deixar se convencer de uma coisa dessas é uma tolinha. Dentro de um dia ou dois passo por aqui para vê-la. Passo a vida olhando para policiais e de vez em quando tenho que mudar de cenário; tente dar um jeito no cabelo enquanto está aqui.

Jack e Bedelia esperavam do lado de fora .

\- Encontraram um corpo carbonizado de homem , as descrições batem , o laboratório esta checando apenas por ser procedimento padrão .

\- Então acabou . Finalmente . Diz Will aliviado .

\- Vá falar com sua mulher , ela deve gostar da noticia .  Seguindo os conselhos de Jack Will se retira .

\- Foi um encerramento inesperado . Diz Bedelia .

\- Por que ? Questiona Jack .

\- Ele parecia confiante de sua transformação , ele fugiu da loja , pegou a senhorita McLane e simplesmente se matou . Um pouco surpreendente demais para mim .

\- Algumas coisas apenas acontecem e nos surpreendem .

\- Sim esta certo . – No entanto algo ainda não se encaixava para Bedelia – Acho que é agora que nossos caminhos se separam novamente Jack .

\- Foi um prazer trabalhar com você doutora . Diz o agente apertando sua mão.

\- Digo o mesmo Jack . Ela lhe sorri .

Bedelia deixa o corredor partindo e Will retorna .

\- Onde ela esta ? Pergunta ao notando a ausência da mulher .

\- Ela já partiu , o caso acabou . Doutora Du Maurier agora vai trabalhar na área acadêmica , ela esta deixando de clinicar .

\- Isso inclui Hannibal ?

\- Sim , ela finalmente o esta deixando .

\- Gostaria de falar com ela antes de partir .

\- Creio que ela vá visitar Hannibal antes , você ainda tem algum tempo .

\- Espero que ela consiga quebrar esse vinculo .

\- Eu também .

Bedelia chega na clinica no entanto desta vez se encaminha para conversar com Chilton.

\- A que devo o prazer da visita . Diz  ele afastando-lhe a cadeira para sentar .

\- Estou apenas comunicando meu afastamento como psiquiatra de Hannibal , os tramites já estão em andamento.

\- Tem certeza que é isso mesmo que quer ? Esta abrindo mão de um paciente muito valioso .

\- Como já disse antes , não pretendo fazer dele alvo de estudo .

\- Veio encerrar pessoalmente seu relacionamento com ele ?

\- É o certo a se fazer com um paciente . Diz ela se levantando .

\- Posso acompanha-la ? Pergunta Frederick se aproximando .

Bedelia tinha que assumir que o tiro surtira efeito , Chilton havia se tornado bem mais confiante de si , mas não era o que ela queria .

\- Eu sei o caminho . – Antes de fechar a porta ela lhe diz – Beijar uma pessoa sem seu consentimento é extremamente rude Frederick .

Seguindo para cela , Bedelia para no meio do corredor por alguns segundos , ela se lembrava dos beijos de ferro que trocara com Hannibal nos últimos anos , nos momentos escondidos durante a terapia , daria adeus a tudo .

Prosseguindo ela fica frente a cela de Hannibal .

\- Que prazer em vê-la . Os olhos dele estavam felizes com sua visão , mas sabia que algo estava errado .

\- Obrigado . Mas u pretendo ser rápida . Bedeli queria ser objetiva .

\- Soube que pegaram o Dragão , como ele é ?

\- Ele esta morto , suicídio .

\- Acredita nisso realmente ? Parece improvável .

\- Algumas coisas apenas acontecem e nos surpreendem . Diz ela repetindo as palavras de Jack Crawford .

\- O que a traz aqui então ?

\- Estou encerando nossa relação , não tenho mais condições para continuar . Tivemos términos e retornos mas este acredito será o ultimo .

\- Você já tentou romper antes mas não teve sucesso . O que mudou para querer acabar com tudo novamente ?

\- Eu achei que nos últimos anos eu te conhecia , achei que todo este tempo tivesse uma visão sua , mas eu não tenho . Me envolvi demais em sua terapia e isso é um erro , perdi minha objetividade .

\- Você me conhece , talvez não completamente mas você me enxerga Bedelia . Como eu realmente sou .

\- E por enxerga-lo como é eu tenho que me afastar . Esta perigoso demais pra mim .

\- Eu estou preso , que ameaça eu posso lhe representar ?

\- Você sabe exatamente como machucar alguém Hannibal , pode planejar por anos fazer isso . Hannibal sabia a que ela estava se referindo , a historia com Zachary ainda a machucava e podia ver claramente em seus olhos o quanto .

\- Tem certeza de sua decisão ?

\- Sim . Eu vou abandonar a carreira clinica e iniciarei a acadêmica na Universidade de Baltimore .

\- Eu adoraria tê-la como professora .

\- Obrigado .  Tout comme les étoiles se reflétant dans ici, ils brillaient dans notre nuit.( Como as estrelas que refletem em aqui, elas brilharam em nossa noite)

\- Comme un feu ardent maintenant. ( Como fogo ardente)

Fora com esta frase eles fugiram para Paris e com esta frase ela se despedia .

Ela não encontrara Frederick quando partira , não havia apenas terminado um relacionamento clinico e pessoal , ela deixava para trás seu coração que se encontrava completamente triturado pelo canibal que o devorara .

Chegando em casa ela deixa a bolsa no sofá e sobe , ouvindo um barulho ela desce .

La estava o homem com cicatriz armado e com o rosto sujo de fumaça .

\- Você era a psiquiatra com Will Graham , a psiquiatra de Hannibal Lecter . Acha mesmo que sou um impotente .

\- Você é Francis Dolarhyde .

\- Eu sou o Dragão Vermelho , eu me transformei .

 Bedelia corre para seu quarto a procura de sua arma , ela fecha a porta mas não demora para Francis conseguir derruba-la .

\- Freddy Lounds pagou caro por insultar ao Dragão e você também ira pagar por confirmar as mentiras dela a meu respeito e insultar o pensamento o doutor Lecter a meu respeito .

Se aproximando dela , Fracis lhe dá uma coronhada e a derruba na cama , colocando as mãos entorno de seu pescoço , começando a sufoca-la . Quando o ar já se tornava impossível e a consciência parecia esvair-se em disparo ecoa no quarto .

\- Will ! A consciência se perde .

Will lhe acerta o ombro derrubando a arma e lhe retirando de cima de Bedelia , Francis retira uma faca de dentro de um bolso e acerta Will no rosto . Caindo , Will dispara três vezes em Francis o ultimo tiro na testa o transformando em um monte de miolos .

Quando acordara Bedelia estava no hospital com Chilton lhe observando .

\- O que faz aqui ?

\- Soube do ataque que sofrera e vim prestar solidariedade .

\- O que aconteceu ?

\- Francis não se matara ele colocou o corpo de um colega da senhorita MaClane , as árcade  dentaria já comprovou . Teve sorte que Will quis visita-la antes de partir .

\- Gostaria de falar com ela em particular Frederick .

\- Como quiser , você é o herói da noite . Chilton sai do quarto .

Will estava com um curativo enorme no rosto .

\- Por que queria me ver antes de partir ?

\- Soube que abandonou a terapia , queria lhe desejar um melhor recomeço , sem a lembrança constante do passado .

\- Obrigado , isso salvou minha vida .

\- Eu evitei apenas que mis alguém morresse por conta daquele artigo . Obrigado por sobreviver

\- Vai voltar para Florida ?

\- Sim , vou pegar o primeiro voo de volta .

\- Se cuide Will .

\- Você também Doutora Du Maurier .

Bedelia adormece e Will parte para seu voo .

Enquanto isso Frederick voltava a clinica para atormentar Hannibal .

\- O Dragão finalmente foi pego , você estava certo ele sobreviveu ao incêndio .

\- Will o capturou ?

\- Não , ele o matou . Foi algo surpreendente , o Dragão esta prestes terminar de estrangular sua querida ex psiquiatra .

\- Como Bedelia esta ? Hannibal assumira por instantes uma figura preocupada.

\- Bem , esta em observação no hospital . Eu a visitei . Já percebeu como ela tem lábios lindos , tão macios . Deliciosos para beijar . – ele nota a expressão de Hannibal mudar do alivio da explicação para uma pontada de ódio – Não , eu não estou com ela , foi apenas um beijo roubado sobre o efeito do álcool . Mas ela é deliciosa .

\- Ela não é um pedaço de carne Frederick .

\- Se fosse diria que ela é um filé mignon .

Os dentes de Hannibal rangiam de ódio das palavras proferidas .

\- Até amanhã Hannibal . Apagando as luzes Chilton se vai .

A única coisa que poderia ter de Bedelia eram suas lembranças .

 

5 Anos depois .

 

Ninguém sabia seu nome apenas o apelido dado pelos jornais ,Buffalo Bill . Ele retirava a pele de garotas gordinhas as escalpelando , três garotas já haviam morrido e sido encontradas em diferentes lugares .

Jack sabia que precisava de ajuda  , com este assassino . Não podia mas recorrer a Will após o ultimo caso , Alana se retirara do FBI e mudara com Margot para Europa e não tinha mas nenhum agente ou ex agente a recorrer .

Apenas um nome lhe surgia , mas ele não sabia se após todos esses anos ela se submeteria a participar .

A campainha toca três vezes quando um homem alto de terno abre , aqueles era Roberth  Dittmann , o melhor neurologista de Baltimore e também um homem muito aclamado dentro e fora de Baltimore com diversos artigos publicados.

\- Jack Crawford , FBI .

\- Entre .

\- Gostaria de falar com sua esposa...

\- Jack , a quanto tempo . Bedelia parecia muito bem ao encontra-los na sala – Sente-se.

Nos anos que se passaram Bedelia dera uma virada radicalmente em sua vida , se tornara a professora mas aclamada da universidade , ganhando um merecido prestígio e renome ; conhecera seu marido em Londres em uma palestra , os dois estavam casados a quatro anos , a cerimônia fora simples e discreta apenas o casal e um juiz .

\- Roberth  , este é o agente Jack Crawford . Trabalhamos juntos a cinco anos atrás no caso do Dragão Vermelho .

\- É um prazer conhecê-lo agente Crawford , já ouvi seu nome em algumas conversas.

\- Espero que bem .

\- Sim . O que o traz a nossa casa ?

\- Gostaria de conversar com sua esposa .

\- Do que se trata Jack ? Pode dizer na frente de Roberth  .

\- Esta bem . Quero convida-la para me ajudar no caso do Buffalo Bill , preciso de ajuda para vê-lo .

\- E  o que você precisa para vê-lo Jack , tem os melhores agentes em ciência comportamental . Não é uma analise que precisa .

\- Quero a ajuda de Hannibal Lecter . Sei que vocês trabalharam bem no caso do Dragão Vermelho .

\- Quer que minha esposa fique frente ao homem que quase a matou ? Não acha este um pedido muito equivocado agente Crawford.

\- Sei que é , mas preciso da ajuda dele . E a única a quem ele responde bem é sua esposa.

Bedelia estava pálida , a algum tempo conseguira retirar após muito esforço Hannibal de sua mente e agora ele retornava .

\- E Will Graham ?

\- Will não pode mais devido ao ultimo caso . Minha melhor opção é você Bedelia .

\- Jack eu preciso de um tempo .

\- Eu sei mas quanto mais cedo me responder melhor . Eu quero salvar vidas , mas preciso de você .

\- Tentarei responder o mais breve possível , mas é uma decisão difícil .

\- Quando tiver a resposta me ligue .

Saindo , Jack parte deixando o casal . Bedelia subira para o quarto .

\- Sabe que não precisa fazer isso . Diz Roberth  se aproximando de costas para ela que estava frente a penteadeira .

\- Eu sei . – Bedelia sabia que podia deixar as garotas sem remorso , mas sua curiosidade sobre  como seria sua reação  a Hannibal após todos estes anos aflorava .

\- Você tem certeza que pode ficar de frente para o monstro dentro deste homem ?

\- Sim . eu já vi o monstro .

\- Mas e o homem ?

Bedelia fecha os olhos se comprimindo da massagem , não tinha ideia se em algum momento tinha visto o homem dentro da fera . Com um olhar de posse sobre a esposa e suas mãos sobre ela Roberth  sorria . Um sorriso ardiloso e escondido

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Há sempre alguma loucura no amor. Mas há sempre um pouco de razão na loucura. Novos parceiros podem ser imprevisíveis e mais traiçoeiros que antigos . Basta ver por traz da cegueira .


	13. Morfeu (Sonhos)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O nome do capitulo faz referencia ao Deus dos sonhos , pois nesse capitulo Hannibal estará constante nos pensamentos de Bedelia.  
> Espero que curtam os capitulo .  
> O verso anexado ao desenho é XXVII (Poema de Dante para Beatriz)

Já se passava dois dias desde que Jack a havia procurado e Bedelia ainda não havia se decidido ; naquela noite seus sonhos se voltavam para uma lembrança distante em Florença , Hannibal havia prendido seus braços na cabeceira da cama com o laço de seu roupão , ela se encontrava nua sobre lençóis de linho , seus olhos estavam fechados a pedido dele , seu corpo arrepiou quando o liquido gelado caiu sobre a pele ,colocando a mão em seus lábios , Hannibal os abriu e despejou um pouco de champanhe , seus olhos estavam fechados mas ela ouviu quando a garrafa tocou a cômoda , Hannibal foi bebendo o champanhe sobre sua barriga até os seios , ele deu uma leve mordida em seu pescoço e a permitiu abrir os olhos , seus olhos eram tão famintos e ao mesmo tempo ela se sentia entregue e segura nos braços do canibal , ele lhe beija e lhe retirando o ar , por mais que quisesse toca-lo não podia e esta era provocação que Hannibal desejara , Bedelia se contorcia com os movimentos seguintes “Você é somente minha”.

Com um seu nome sendo chamado ela acorda .

\- Você esta bem ? A voz de Roberth e mão dele sobre seu ombro a traziam de volta.

\- Estou , eu apenas não estava tendo uma boa lembrança . Roberth a envolve em seus braços se aproximando .

\- Você não tem dormido bem desde que o agente Crawford esteve aqui . Você precisa se decidir a respeito disto . Hannibal Lecter teve um enorme peso em sua vida por mais que o deixara para trás .

\- Eu não o deixei para trás eu me afastei , abandonei sua terapia a carreira clinica  e desliguei qualquer contato .

\- Você foi a um nível muito pessoal com ele , voltar pode ser perigoso. Ele lhe conhece bem intimamente  .

\- Eu quero ajudar Jack , mas não sei que efeitos esse reencontro tomara sobre mim . Sei que posso fugir simplesmente dizendo não mas não quero fugir .

\- Então você ira aceitar a proposta e entrar nesse caso ?

\- Sim , eu não posso ficar me escondendo com receio do que possa acontecer .

\- Então eu quero vê-lo antes . A voz de Roberth era calma e ao mesmo tempo pareceu pesar a ela .

\- Porque ? Ela agora o encarava .

\- Quero apenas ter ideia do que você ira enfrentar , li muito a respeito dele e alguns de seus trabalhos . Hannibal é um psicopata inteligente .

\- Eu pediria para não fazer isso , mas sei que ira fazer de qualquer jeito .

\- Vá falar com o agente Crawford , eu falarei com o doutor Lecter .

\- Esta bem , obrigado .

Nos braços do marido Bedelia adormece após um tempo , Roberth a observava minuciosamente , ela era linda , inteligente , elegante  e ao mesmo tempo continha um mistério em seu olhar . Ele sabia que seu relacionamento com Hannibal havia sido mais pessoal do que ela admitia , sabia que ela nunca o esquecera e que em cada cicatriz em sua pele ela o via ; mas agora Bedelia pertencia a ele e  deixaria isso claro .

Na manhã seguinte Bedelia seguira para a universidade e depois falaria com Jack , já Roberth se dirige para o Hospital Psiquiátrico , Chilton e ele se conheciam de algumas palestras e não fora difícil para convencê-lo a permitir sua visita .

Acompanhado pelo psiquiatra o medico segue o corredor até a cela . Chilton o deixa a alguns metros e retorna a sua sala .

\- Doutor Hannibal Lecter . A voz dele era calma e impessoal .

Deixando seu livro Hannibal se levanta de sua cama e volta o olhar para o homem frente as barras .

\- Doutor Roberth Dittmann , que surpresa receber um neurologista . Minhas visitas geralmente são psiquiatras . Hannibal o reconhecia de uma fotografia .

\- Vejo que conhece meu trabalho . Eu também li sobre o seu , tem artigos muito bons publicados . Assim como alguns a seu respeito , ouvi muito falar sobre você.

\- Não veio aqui discutir publicações , muito menos me testar como os que vem tentam , não é do FBI também . O que quer realmente vindo até aqui ?

\- Jack Crawford quer ajuda para o caso Buffalo Bill e trará alguém a qual eu me importo. Não quero que tente se aproximar dela ou envolve-la em seus jogos , sei o quanto foram próximos .

\- Esta se referindo a sua bela e encantadora esposa doutor ? Realmente gostaria de saber como Bedelia  esta , não a via muito adepta ao casamento .

\- Meça suas palavras ao se referir a ela Hannibal . – o  psiquiatra agora podia enxergar um brilho de posse nos olhos azuis do homem a sua frente pareciam caçar como um tubarão – Suas palavras nunca chegaram a ela e não pretendo deixar que cheguem agora.

\- Se minhas palavras chegam ou causam algum impacto em Bedelia é uma decisão dela se as deixa prosseguir dentro de si ou não . Hannibal começa a crer que Roberth soubesse mais sobre seu relacionamento com Bedelia , mas não acreditava que ela teria lhe dito algo .

\- Estou apenas lhe avisando , não tente medir forças . Para seu próprio bem , Bedelia é minha esposa , cada centímetro .

\- Mas você não pode controlar sua mente ou o que ela sente . Hannibal agora assumia uma ironia e um sorriso de escárnio .

\- Isto foi como disse um aviso . Adeus Doutor Lecter .

\- Adeus Doutor Dittimann . Minhas lembranças a Bedelia.

Partindo Roberth se retira , ele conversaria com Frederick antes de partir .

Enquanto isso Bedelia era surpreendida na saída da universidade .

\- Jack ?!

\- Sim, você ao me ligou então resolvi te procurar .

\- Eu vou ajudar no caso . Eu ia te procurar após as aulas mas você se adiantou .

\- Eu assisti sua aula , muito boa doutora . Se algum dia quiser será bem vinda a se juntar a nos em Quântico .

\- Obrigado o convite . Podemos tomar um café ? 

\- Excelente escolha .

Caminhando até uma cafeteria a dois quarteirões os dois se sentam uma mesa mais reservada .

\- Eu já vi a pasta em seu braço Jack , é melhor ver antes de beber qualquer coisa .

\- Aqui esta o arquivo .

Os olhos corriam as fotos atentamente , cinco corpos de mulheres , todas um pouco a cima do peso , pele clara , escalpeladas e com os corpos encontrados em lugares diferentes , até então nenhuma ligação ou padrão para seguir .

\- Posso levar este arquivo para analisar melhor em casa ?

\- É claro . – Jack observava seus movimentos e reações – Você esta bem em trabalhar com este nível de violência?

\- A violência é sempre terrível , mas não pode nos impedir de agir por medo do que possa nos acontecer .

\- Esta preparada para ver Hannibal ?

\- Eu me mantive afastada por anos Jack , em algum momento eu teria que revê-lo .

\- Seu marido não me pareceu muito disposto a essa ideia .

\- Ele foi vê-lo hoje . Ela fecha a pasta e toma um gole de café olhando distante .

\- Hannibal ? Com que propósito ?

\- Conversar , mas sei que será mais do que isso .

\- Eu o entendo .

\- Tenho que ir Jack . Verei o arquivo com mais calma em casa .

Se despedindo eles seguem caminhos diferentes .

Chegando em casa ela deixa os papeis sobre seu gabinete na biblioteca e subindo inicia seu banho , tentava lavar seus pensamentos e aliviar a confusão de sentimentos que Hannibal causava dentro de si .

Dois olhos a observam por algum tempo , depois desaparecem .

Terminado seu banho e o ritual de óleo sobre a pele ela desce .

\- Você esta cozinhando ? Diz ao observar o marido checando o forno , ele devia estar em seu escritório quando chegou .

\- Sim , estará pronto em 15 minutos . Aceita uma taça de vinho ?

\- Claro . O que esta preparando ?

\- Vitela .

Bedelia apenas sorriu ,a resposta de Roberth a levava de volta ao jantar que dividira com o homem que insistia em tomar seus pensamentos por mais que resistisse .

\- Vou colocar a mesa enquanto isso .

\- Como quiser .

Quando o prato finalmente ficou pronto foi impossível não compara-los , podia sentir o cheiro de churrasco do prato anterior ainda em sua memória ; o jantar seguiu como ela desejava sem menções alguma de seus respectivos encontros .

Quando terminaram Roberth retirou a mesa e a seguiu para biblioteca onde Bedelia se encaminhara após a refeição .

\- Como foi o encontro com Jack Crawford ?

\- Foi bom não conversamos muito , pedi para ver os arquivo com mais calma em casa .

\- É minha impressão ou você esta se esquivando de conversar sobre este assunto ?

\- Um pouco .

\- Quer saber sobre o que conversei com o Doutor Lecter ?

\- Não.

\- Tudo bem . Eu vou para o escritório , se precisar de mim .

\- Eu sei onde encontra-lo .

Antes que ele saísse Bedelia lhe beija , sentia-se confusa .

Saindo e encostando a porta Roberth vai até seu escritório , abrindo uma gaveta ele retira um fundo falso , onde diversas cartas se encontravam . Lendo o nome do remetente ira toma seus olhos .

\- Você nunca mais vai se aproximar dela Hannibal , não importa o que diga . Não vou permitir que ela se deixe envolver por você . Como ela pode cometer esse erro eu nunca irei compreender .

Roberth relê a primeira carta .

 

 

Querida Bedelia ,

 

           Espero que esteja bem com sua escolha , sei que não pretende voltar a me visitar e nem é isso que pretendo com essa carta , desejo apenas esclarecer algumas questões que creio não ficaram claras em nossa ultima conversa .

         Você esta certa em se magoar pelo que lhe disse , no entanto de todas as pessoas as quais poderia causar sofrimento és a que menos queria machucar . Eu jamais deixei que me conhecessem como realmente sou , ninguém nunca me compreendeu e a única a qual permiti me ver me distanciou completamente de sua vida , foi o que esperei que fizesse quando começou a penetrar meus muros .

        Pensei que abrindo mão de um relacionamento intimo poderia evitar me aproximar ou permitir me mostrar a alguém , no entanto iniciar uma relação clinica apenas atiçou minha curiosidade a seu respeito e do que eu estava fazendo para me manter próximo ; foi uma decisão difícil quando lhe mandei Zachary , mas você continuou me surpreendendo e sobreviveu .

       Eu o mantive vivo por curiosidade e porque parte de mim queria sua morte , você fazia com que quisesse ser visto e não podia permitir sentir a dor que me fora apresentada antes . Nos últimos anos no entanto eu a permiti me ver e você não me julgou ou causou arrependimentos , posso ter lhe machucado Bedelia mas sempre lhe fui sincero , então não diga que não me viu pois é a única a ver o homem e a fera .

      Desejo-lhe todo o sucesso e prestigio que sei que terá em sua nova carreira e espero que em algum momento possa me oferecer a mesma cortesia .

 

                                                                                                             Hannibal Lecter

 

 

Um desenho dela em uma varanda se anexava a carta  , com um verso no rodapé

   

Tão longamente me reteve Amor

E acostumou-se à sua tirania,

Que, se a princípio parecia rude,

Suave agora me habita o coração.

Assim, quando me tira tanto as forças

Que os espíritos vejo me fugirem,

Então a minha frágil alma sinto

Tão doce, que o meu rosto empalidece,

Pois Amor tem em mim tanto poder

Que faz os meus suspiros me deixarem

E saírem chamando

A minha amada, para dar-me alento.

Onde quer que eu a veja, tal sucede,

E é coisa tão húmil que não se crê.

 

 

\- Roberth ? A voz de Bedelia na porta o pega desprevenido .

Devolvendo a carta e o desenho a gaveta ele se volta a ela .

\- Sim . Desculpe estava distraído com alguns papeis .

\- Eu percebi , só vim lhe avisar que já vou me deitar . Ela adentra o escritório .

\- Também já estou indo . Caminhando em seu encontro , ele a envolve com um braço a cintura e apaga as luzes .

Deitando-se Roberth a abraça deixando-a entre seus braços , Bedelia jamais tomaria conhecimento daquelas cartas . Nunca .

 

Na manhã seguinte ela não daria aula até o segundo tempo , pegando o arquivo na biblioteca e se dirigindo até o Hospital , Bedelia respira fundo frente ao prédio e segue para sala de Frederick .

\-  Primeiro seu marido agora você Bedelia , Hannibal esta mesmo com a agenda cheia de visitas . A voz de Chilton era irônica .

\- Sabe muito bem que estou aqui a pedido de Jack Crawford .

\- Pediria para compartilhar suas descobertas mas sei que não fará isso . A cela dele não mudou , você sabe o caminho .

\- Obrigado a hospitalidade . Bedelia devolvia o cinismo  .

Ao sair ela encontra Barney , o enfermeiro parecia o mesmo exceto por alguns quilos a mais que adquirira , ele a observava com curiosidade , o acordo deles havia acabado sem aviso nenhum e ela não se sentia mais a vontade ao seu lado .

Quando ele a deixou , apenas seus saltos ecoaram , uma cadeira estava montada ao lado da cela .

Sem hesitar a doutora prosseguiu , parando logo na frente .

\- Ola Bedelia . Os olhos dele eram frios mas brilhavam .

\- Ola Hannibal . Parecia que os anos haviam voltado e ela se encontrou buscando algo dentro de seus olhos . “ O que você faz comigo Hannibal Lecter .” Ela refletia com sigo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Retira a máscara do seu medo e abra os olhos para seus desejos secretos...


	14. O silêncio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpem a demora gente . Era para ter saído antes , mas tive alguns imprevistos . Espero que curtam o capitulo .

\- É um prazer revê-la depois de todos estes anos . Como tem estado ?

\- Obrigado . Eu estou bem .

\- Uma resposta vaga . Você já foi mais sincera , agora esta usando uma resposta superficial .

\- Não há muito o que dizer sobre minha vida . Apenas algumas mudanças a qual você possivelmente já esta informado .

\- Talvez .- O silencio durou alguns segundos quando Hannibal continuou – Soube que a faculdade esta seguindo agora o novo padrão do FBI dividindo aqueles que praticam assassinatos em série em dois grupos: o dos organizados e o dos desorganizados. O que você acha disso?

\- Apesar de ministrar aulas com este parâmetro , deixo que meus alunos tirem suas próprias conclusões. A acredito que a faculdade assim como o FBI ... Eles evidentemente...

\- Simplista é a palavra que você está procurando. De fato, a maior parte da psicologia é pueril, Bedelia , e aquela praticada na Ciência do Comportamento nivela-se com a fenologia. A psicologia, para início de conversa, não recebe material humano muito bom. Observe seus colegas e alunos : são radioamadores entusiasmados e personalidades de mentalidade precária. Dificilmente podem ser consideradas as melhores cabeças no campus. Organizados e desorganizados: realmente, um pensamento de nível muito baixo. Você certamente é uma exceção entre eles .

\- E como  você mudaria a classificação? Ela cruzava as pernas na cadeira , assim como nas terapias .

\- Eu não a mudaria . Ele observa o movimento de pernas , tão presente no comportamento dela.

\- Por falar em publicações, li seus artigos sobre vícios cirúrgicos e expressões da face

\- Sim, foram trabalhos de primeira .

\- Jack Crawford os sugeriu antes de vir até aqui .

\- Como Jack esta ?

\- Nos encontramos por pouco tempo , mas ele parecia bem . Trabalhando muito no entanto.

\- Sim este é o motivo por estar aqui . O que sabe você sobre Buffalo Bill?

\- Ninguém sabe muito a respeito.

\- Os jornais têm publicado tudo?

\- Penso que sim. Não vi nenhum material confidencial sobre o assunto.

\- De quantas mulheres Buffalo Bill se serviu?

\- A polícia encontrou cinco.

\- Todas com a pele arrancada?

\- Parcialmente, sim.

\-  Os jornais nunca explicaram o nome dele. Por acaso sabe por que o chamam de Buffalo Bill?

\- Sei.

\- Diga-me.

\- Começou como uma piada infeliz na seção de Homicídios de Kansas City.

\- Chamam-no Buffalo Bill Ias nas quais monta...

Bedelia descobriu que havia trocado sentir-se assustada por sentir-se vulgar. Entre uma coisa e outra, preferiria estar assustada.

\- Me passe o arquivo .

Bedelia lhe entregou o arquivo e observou enquanto ele percorria as palavras superficialmente e se prendia nas fotos , ela sempre soubera que Hannibal era um observador apto , e as fotos a qual para ela causavam-lhe repulsa para ele talvez teriam um significado mais especifico .

\- Preciso de mais tempo para ter um posicionamento .

\- Hannibal eu sei que você tem alguma ideia de quem ele seja ou como opera , apenas coopere .

\- Cooperar ? Estas palavras vindo de alguém que não pronunciou nenhuma resposta a minhas palavras parece tão irônico agora .

\- Eu não sei do que você esta falando . Nosso contato foi rompido nesta mesma cela a cinco anos Hannibal . Eu me afastei e você concordou não me procurando . A ausência de palavras foi mutua .

\- Tem certeza do que esta afirmando .

\- Por que eu mentiria sobre isso ?

As palavras de Roberth lhe voltaram a memória .

_Suas palavras nunca chegaram a ela e não pretendo deixar que cheguem agora._

Hannibal achava que ele se referia a sua imagem na vida presente dela , mas agora podia ver que não , o homem  havia  armado para ele . Nenhuma carta tinha realmente chegado a mãos que ele pretendia .

Raiva lhe inflamava por dentro . Saber que o homem que o enganara e ameaçara , agora podia toca-la , beija-la e compartilhar cada minuto de sua companhia . Seus olhos carvalho se tornaram mais profundos e trancafiou dentro de si a fúria. 

\- Estamos em junho. O Dia dos Namorados está a apenas uma semana. Bem, você está esperando algum presente?

\- Nunca se sabe.

\- Não. Nunca se sabe... Eu tenho pensado sobre o Dia dos Namorados. Ele me lembra algo engraçado. Agora que estou pensando nisso, ocorre-me que eu poderia torná-la muito feliz no Dia dos Namorados, Bedelia Du Maurier . Hannibal jamais pronunciaria seu nome de casada , seria uma grande ofensa mancha-la com aquele sobrenome infeliz .

\-  Como, Hannibal ?

\- Mandando-lhe um maravilhoso presente. Terei que pensar nisso. Agora, por favor, dê-me licença.  Adeus, Bedelia.

Hannibal Lecter, educado até o último momento, não lhe voltou as costas. Foi recuando da barreira para trás até chegar ao seu leito e, deitando-se, ficou tão alheio a ela como um cruzado de pedra esticado em sua tumba.

 

Bedelia sentiu-se subitamente vazia, como se tivesse acabado de doar sangue. Levou mais tempo que o necessário para colocar os papéis de volta em sua pasta porque de imediato não confiava em suas pernas. Sentia-se saturada com o fracasso, que detestava. Dobrou a cadeira e colocou-a de encontro à porta do armário embutido.

Retornando pelo corredor a psiquiatra ouve quando um prisioneiro começa a gritar .

\- Mordi meu pulso para morrer... vê como está sangrando?

Ela devia ter chamado Barney, porém olhou para a cela; viu preso fazer um movimento rápido com os dedos e sentiu algo quente atingi-la no rosto e no ombro antes que pudesse esquivar-se.

Afastou-se dali, verificou que era esperma e não sangue, e só então percebeu que o Dr. Lecter a chamava. A voz do Dr. Lecter atrás dela, o tom áspero mais acentuado.

\- Bedelia ! Bedelia !

Retornando aos frios trilhos do seu controle, andava com firmeza em direção à saída.

\- Bedelia ! — Havia uma nova inflexão na voz de Lecter.

Ela parou. Por que, em nome de Deus, eu desejo tanto isso .

Retornou  mais uma vez diante da cela de Hannibal  e viu o raro espetáculo do doutor agitado.

Ela sabia que ele era capaz de sentir o cheiro daquilo no corpo dela. Ele farejava o cheiro de qualquer coisa.

\- Eu jamais desejaria que isso acontecesse com você. Considero a descortesia uma coisa intoleravelmente feia. As faíscas nos olhos dele  brilhavam naquela penumbra como vaga-lumes numa caverna.

\-  O que quer que seja, aproveite! Ela ergueu sua pasta.

\-  Por favor, faça isso por mim!

\- Talvez seja tarde de mais .

\- Não. Mas vou deixá-la feliz por ter vindo. Vou dar-lhe outra coisa. Vou dar-lhe o que você mais precisa.

\- E o que é?

\- Um adiantamento, é claro. Ajusta-se muito bem e fico contente! O Dia dos Namorados

fez-me pensar nisso. — O sorriso sobre seus pequenos dentes brancos poderia ter surgido por

qualquer motivo. Sua voz era tão suave que ela mal podia escutar. — Procure no carro de Raspail por seu presente. Entendeu? Procure no carro de Raspail por seus presentes. É melhor partir agora; não creio que Miggs consiga de novo em tão pouco tempo, mesmo louco como ele é, você não acha?

Bedelia partiu rapidamente sem dizer palavra alguma , ou um adeus . Queria apenas chegar em casa e esquecer o que havia acontecido , no entanto a aflição com a qual Hannibal a havia chamado após o ocorrido a desestabilizara . Apesar de todos estes anos ele ainda sentia-se de uma certa maneira seu protetor . Não era isso que esperava do homem . Esperava que ele fosse trata-la de forma fria e impessoal , no entanto ele se comportara diferente.

Como o rosto limpo por um lenço , ela dirige até sua casa , para processar as informações fornecidas . Pesquisando na internet é fácil encontrar um artigo .

 

Raspail, Benjamin René, branco, sexo masculino, 46 anos, primeiro-flautista da Orquestra Filarmônica de Baltimore, era um dos pacientes da clinica psiquiátrica do Dr. Hannibal Lecter.

No dia 22 de março de 1975 ele deixou de se apresentar para um concerto em Baltimore.

No dia 25 de março seu corpo foi descoberto. Estava sentado num banco, numa pequena igreja rural perto de Falls Church, Virgínia, vestindo apenas uma casaca e uma gravata branca. A autópsia revelou que o coração de Raspail fora perfurado e que ao corpo faltavam o timo e o pâncreas.

 

O FBI acreditava que os órgãos que faltavam haviam sido usados por Hannibal em um de seus jantares ao maestro da Filarmônica de Baltimore . No entanto Hannibal dizia nada saber .

Raspail morrera sem deixar testamento, e as demandas legais por causa da herança foram seguidas pela imprensa durante vários meses até que o interesse do público esfriou.

Para Bedelia , Hannibal não havia cometido aquele crime . Se ele o houvesse realizado certamente não esconderia , não era do feitio de Hannibal omitir um crime de sua autoria .

Ela devia ligar para Jack para informa-lo do que descobriu no entanto , não sabia até que ponto ele a permitiria percorrer no caso , ela veria antes até onde as informações a levariam .

Com o telefone tocando , Bedelia se retira de seus pensamentos .

\- Alo .

\- Bedelia , sou eu Jonathan . Você vira hoje ?

Ao olhar para o relógio , Bedelia nota que estava a meia hora atrasada .

-  Sim , desculpe . Tive alguns problemas mas já estou chegando . Diga a eles para abrirem o ultimo capitulo que paramos e fazerem um resumo com sua perspectiva a respeito . Eu recolherei quando chegar .

-  Esta bem .

Deixando o arquivo e o computador ligado , ela parte novamente .

O dia parecia ter passado mais rápido do que o costume e ao chegar em casa , tudo que poderia querer era uma banheira com água quente ;o carro de Roberth já estava guardado e podia ver que algo já estava cozinhando , ele devia estar no escritório .

Sem querer incomoda-lo Bedelia sobe para o quarto . Velas iluminavam o cômodo e um perfume de jasmim reinava .

\- Achei que fosse precisar relaxar .

\- Você certamente adivinhou .

Ela solta sua pasta e começa a se despir , Roberth sempre gostara de assisti-la despindo-se , era como um espetáculo particular que apenas os dois compartilhavam .

Abrindo a porta do banheiro , ele a ajuda a entrar na banheira . A água era morna . Perfeita .

Com uma esponja e sabonete liquido ele a lava , obervando o dourado de seus cabelos refletindo na água . Bedelia sempre parecia relaxada na água , como se o liquido a livrasse de suas preocupações ou desconfortos .

Por ultimo ele lhe lava os cabelos e depois a seca .

Bedelia nunca tivera homens que gostassem tanto de cuidar dela , seu pai havia sido relapso e suas outras companhias masculinas não podiam ser dignas de alguma comparação .  

Além de Hannibal ; Roberth fora o único a cuidar dela maneira tão  atenciosa , ele percebia quando algo a incomodava , na verdade ele era muito detalhista com o que a cercava . Tudo deveria ser o melhor , pois ela era a melhor .

Ela escolheu um vestido de cetim verde claro e o contemplou a observando .

\- Você é perfeita .

\- Todos temos imperfeições , mas agradeço o elogio .

Sentando-se em seu colo na cama ela o beijou lentamente , agradecendo a atenção lhe oferecida.

\- Vamos jantar ?

\- Sim .

O jantar corre bem . Após terminarem eles se sentam diante da lareira , naquela noite um chuva fria caia sobre a cidade .

Bedelia se deitava apoiando a cabeça no colo do marido , que degustava uma taça de conhaque.

\- Você se lembra a quanto tempo Jonathan faz parte da filarmônica  ?

\- Quinze anos pelo que me lembro .  Porque o interesse ?

\- Gostaria de saber se ele sabe o nome do tabelião que cuidou do processo de Raspail , o flautista que foi assassinado .

\- Quem cuidou do caso foi Andrew Carlyle . Já ouvi o nome dele em algumas conversas , dizem ser muito bom .

\- Preciso conversar com ele .

\- Lecter lhe disse algo não é ?

\- Sim .

\- E é por isso que esta pensativa agora . Não devia apenas reportar o que ele disse-se a o agente Crawford ?

\- Sei o que Jack quer que eu faça , mas não vou apenas conseguir a informação e me desligar . Eu entrei neste caso e quero ver ao que ele vai me levar .

\- Sabe que isso pode lhe levar a um assassino de mulheres não sabe .

\- Sei aonde você quer chegar .

\- Sim você sabe e mesmo assim vai insistir em prosseguir com essa ideia .

\- Foi um presente seria rude recusar .

\- O que você esta dizendo ?

Neste instante Bedelia percebeu que havia falado mais do que pretendia . Ela se levantou para encara-lo .

\- Hannibal me ofereceu uma pista como um presente adiantado de dia dos namorados . - O rosto de Roberth ficou serio e fechado . – Mas não se preocupe , eu estou apenas usando esta pista pelo caso .

Se aproximando dele Bedelia segura seu rosto e o beija , assegurando-o . Quando volta a olha-lo ele a segura pela cintura e a sobe para o quarto com ela .

\- Eu confio em você .

Deitando-a na cama , os dois acabam transando . Ele não queria ser bruto com ela , no entanto ele acabara sendo , deixando marcas onde a segurara firme, os chupões vermelhos que pareciam hematomas  e uma intensidade fora do habitual . Bedelia sabia que Roberth se irritara com Hannibal no entanto a atitude tomada por ele a incomodava .

Quando terminaram ela se virara para o seu lado da cama e adormecera ; seu sono não viera pelo casaco mas pela lembrança de ouvir seu nome pronunciado por Hannibal , “ Bedelia !” ela sempre adorara como ele o pronunciara .

Na manhã quando acordara Roberth não a encontrara ela sairá mais cedo do que o previsto , ligando para universidade ele recebe a noticia que Bedelia dissera não estar bem disposta para ir ao trabalho . “ Onde você esta ?”

Bedelia viajara seis quilômetros desde os limites da cidade , a chuva ainda caia apesar de mais fina . O email que enviara de madrugada ao tabelião havia sido respondido uma hora após o envio , ela ficara feliz apesar de surpresa pela hora .

O encontro teria que ser de manhã por conta de Andrew ter que viajar a tarde , isso viera a ser algo bom pois Bedelia estava ainda se sentindo desconforto com a ação anterior do marido.

Ao chegar no galpão ela o encontrou ,  debaixo de uma capa de chuva.

\- Sabe que nossa conversa deve ser particular não é ?

\- Sim , você deixou claro no email .

\- Posso entrar ?

\- Se isto pode ajudar em um caso do FBI , é claro .- Ele abre o galpão e a acompanha .-  Não parece ter sido aberto desde que estive aqui há cinco anos , pode ver a impressão do meu selo de tabelião aqui no plástico. Não fazia a menor ideia, na ocasião, de que os parentes iam brigar tanto, arrastando a solução do inventário por tão longos anos. O Sr. Raspail tinha um estúdio-escritório na cidade; eu o fechei para evitar que o espólio tivesse que pagar aluguel  .Trouxe os móveis para cá e os depositei junto com o carro de Raspail e outras coisas que já se encontravam aqui. Trouxemos ainda um piano, livros, partituras, e uma cama, creio eu.

O carro estava empoeirado , ela tentou abrir a porta do carona mas não conseguira , dando a volta ela abre a do motorista , inclinando-se  por cima das caixas, encostou um olho no vidro e iluminou o interior com a lanterna do celular . A única coisa que podia ver era seu reflexo, até cobrir a luz com a mão. Um raio luminoso, difundindo-se pelo vidro empoeirado, deslocou-se sobre o banco. Sobre o banco havia um álbum aberto. O colorido era pobre com a fraca iluminação, mas ela pôde ver cartões do Dia dos Namorados colados em suas páginas. Cartões antigos, rendados, em relevo sobre uma página.

\- Muito, muito obrigada, Dr. Lecter.

Com um pouco de dificuldade Bedelia abre a porta do motorista , no entanto acaba cortando a mão não muito profundo , ela vê um manequim no banco do carona , ele vestia terno e sapatos mas estava sem a cabeça .

Se inclinado para chegar ao banco de traz ela sente um cheiro forte , azedo e desagradável ; encontrando um recipiente coberto ela retira a encontra uma cabeça cortada bem abaixo do maxilar . Se retirando do carro , ela vê Andrew ainda a observando .

\- Vou precisar de mais ajuda para isto , a uma cabeça dentro do carro . Vou ligar para o FBI . – se afastando ela liga – Jack , sou eu acho que encontrei algo .

Quando a ligação se encerrou Bedelia somente imagina , como Hannibal esperava que reagisse , sentiu-se feliz com o presente , estava curiosa para vê-lo novamente .

\- Hannibal . Pronunciando o nome como um sussurro ela olha para o galpão e entra no carro a espera da pericia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tudo que se imagina pode ser encontrado no silencio de palavras não ditas . As vezes deve se jogar um quid pro quo para saber o que o silencio significa .


	15. Quid pro quo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpe a demora gente , muita correria . Espero que curtam o capitulo e desculpem os erros.

Quando enquanto a pericia analisava o carro e a cabeça , Jack conversava com Bedelia , os dois haviam se retirado do lugar após a imprensa começar a chegar , qualquer um que chame a policia por uma cabeça decepada é um alvo , e Bedelia não desejava os holofotes novamente .

\- Você sabia que devia ter se reportado a mim antes de seguir alguma coisa doutora .

\- Sei que quer minha ajuda com Hannibal , Jack . Mas sei que não pode correr o risco de me comprometer ou comprometer a investigação . Estou disposta a assinar qualquer termo de responsabilidade , mas se quiser continuar com minha ajuda , terá que me deixar participar .

\- Você sabe o perigo que estará se envolvendo ao entrar nessa investigação ,tem certeza que quer isso depois de anos de paz , seus pensamentos se fixaram com imagens que você não ira gostar e vera coisas que não a deixaram dormir .

\- Eu tenho plena certeza .

\- Eu pedirei para o escritório preparar os papeis . Como foi com Hannibal ?

\- Bem . Gostaria de pedir mais uma coisa .

\- O que ?

\- Poderia pedir para que Hannibal seja levado para uma cela sem escutas durante minhas visitas , acho que ele se sentiria mais a vontade para conversar .

\- Verei o que posso fazer .

\- Se conseguir algo novo eu lhe ligo , pode me ligar também .

\- Ira vê-lo ?

\- Ele me deu um presente Jack , devo agradecer .

Partindo Bedelia entra novamente em seu carro e vê as chamadas perdidas em seu celular , Roberth já a havia ligado seis vezes , ela sabia que devia lhe dar alguma resposta ou sinal mas não queria ainda , agora ela se encontraria novamente com Hannibal , sabia que o homem devia estar curioso com sua descoberta .

Desta vez ela não procurara antes Frederick , Bedelia fora direto a sua cela .

\- Ola Hannibal .

\- Ola Bedelia . Parece mais satisfeita desde nosso ultimo encontro .

\- Obrigado ao presente .

\- Você o encontrou . A voz dele era mecânica e satisfeita .

\- Sim e sei que não foi você quem fez aquilo . Você o encontrou antes não é ?

\- Sim . Mas como vê deixei da maneira que o encontrei .

\- Sim , a pericia esta investigando agora . O que sabe Hannibal ? Me ajude .

\- Eu não tenho nada a não ser lembranças Bedelia . Lembranças é só o que tenho , sei que não vou sair daqui , o que desejo é apenas uma vista .

\- Terei que conversar com Jack Crawford , Hannibal . Não posso lhe prometer nada agora .

Passando uma toalha branca pela gaveta , Hannibal a empresta ao sentir o cheiro do sangue.

\- Você se machucou com o carro ?

\- Apenas um corte . Ao pegar a toalha no entanto Hannibal vê alguns hematomas onde os pulsos haviam sido presos na noite anterior , subindo o olhar ele vê escondido pela maquiagem e o cachecol outro .

\- Bedelia o que houve com você ? Não minta . A voz era seria .

\- Agora não é o momento certo para debater minha vida . Bedelia vira a cabeça como se o orientando das escutas , o que quer que fosse dizer a ele , deveria ficar somente entre os dois.

\- Bem a mais uma coisa que quero , além de uma vista . Quid pro quo .

\- O que quer saber ?

\- Quero que seja sincera . Você quer minha ajuda não é ?

\- Sim .

\- Por que se casou ? Você sempre deteve uma opinião completamente oposta a ideia desta convenção .

\- Concordo ainda com a ideia de que o casamento é apenas uma convenção social imposta por uma ideia comum de indivíduos . No entanto Roberth é mais clássico no estabelecimento publico de uma relação , certas concessões podem ser cedidas .

\- Sim , acredito que para formar uma instituição deve-se ceder a algumas vezes . No entanto determinadas praticas primitivas presentes em alguns me abomina . Assim como a aceitação cômoda . – Hannibal se referia aos hematomas na pele dela , Bedelia sabia que ele jamais faria algo semelhante a isso com ela – Como você dorme a noite , inda tem algum pesadelo ou recordação ?

\- A muito tempo não sonhava , no entanto tive algumas recordações nos últimos dias .

\- Em quanto dormimos nosso subconsciente nos revela o que desejamos . O que o seu lhe revelou ?

\- Florença . – A palavra sairá quase como um sussurro – No entanto nossa interpretação pode ser o alerta para não erramos novamente .

\- Você esta feliz ? A aproximação agora era interrompida apenas pelas grades .

\- Acho que meu horário já se estendeu . Devo ir .

\- Serão duas respostas que me deve agora .

\- Eu irei responde-las .

\- Adeus Bedelia .

\- Adeus Hannibal .

Saindo do prédio e entrando no carro ,ela abre uma mensagem de Roberth .

“ Aceita um convite para o almoço ?”

Enquanto digitava sua resposta o telefone toca .

\- Jack ?

-Ola , acabamos de encontrar mais uma garota .

Quando chegaram ao condado onde a garota havia sido encontrada , Jack e Bedelia são recepcionados por diversos policiais alguns que haviam encontrado o corpo e outros por curiosidade . Jack construirá fama em seus anos no FBI especialmente , com o caso de Hannibal e do Dragão Vermelho , sua escolha para o caso não fora a toa ; já Bedelia chamava atenção justamente pelos motivos opostos , não era uma agente federal , alguns pareciam olha-la lembrando-se dos artigos de Lounds onde a chamara de NOIVA DO FRANKENSTEIN , a curiosidade principal era o que ela estava fazendo entre eles .

Enquanto Crawford se encaminhou para falar com o Xerife , Bedelia preferia ficar com o legista que esperava para iniciar a autopsia , ambos ficavam de lados opostos na sala . Ela enviara uma mensagem avisando-o que não poderia almoçar , sabia que a essa altura Roberth já desconfiava que ela estava zangada com ele ou que o reprovara .

Quando Jack retornou , eles iniciaram .

\- Quer ajudar doutora ? Perguntou o legista ao notar a observação que Bedelia fazia do corpo.

\- Sim – colocando uma touca e luvas , ela faz as primeiras observações – Pelos cortes no corpo dela , ela estava viva quando ele começou a escalpela-la , eu diria superficialmente que ela foi escalpelada depois morta e desovada , não acredito que tenha jogado ela viva . Se voltando para boca , Bedelia pede ao legista uma pinça e retira uma pupa .

\- O que é isso ? Pergunta Jack , atento na criatura que a psiquiatra colocara em um vidro .

\- Parece uma espécie de pupa de borboleta , leve para o laboratório .

Eles permanecem até a autopsia acabar , Bedelia agora decidira tornasse apenas observadora enquanto o corpo da jovem era aberto , sendo o corpo de alguém desconhecido ou em outras circunstâncias ela não se sentiria incomodada em vê-lo sendo aberto , no entanto agora sentia como se assistisse uma violação da pouca privacidade ou dignidade restante ao corpo .

Antes de partirem , Bedelia pede para Jack um acordo para Hannibal afim de sua ajuda , fora um pedido que ele não esperava mas prometera analisar a situação .

Ao chegar em casa antes de se retirar do carro ela observa sua mão , mesmo em suas condições limitadas Hannibal ainda se preocupava com ela , e isso agora mexia com a estrutura dos muros que construirá contra ele. “ Como você pode fazer isso comigo ? Que efeito esta causando em mim ?” Nada que ela pudesse fazer poderia alterar a imagem que tinha dele lhe entregando a toalha branca e posteriormente o questionamento sobre as marcas em seu corpo , os olhos deve poderiam disfarçar mas ela conhecia aquela expressão , Hannibal sentia uma fúria fria , pior do que a ira quente a ira fria consumia cada parte de seu corpo e mente o focando cada vez mais em seu alvo . Bedelia sabia qual era o alvo destinado a fúria .

Quando entrou deixou suas coisas sobre a mesa e subiu , tomou um banho quente e rápido e deitou-se um pouco , enrolando-se no lençol de linho .

Não demorou muito para Roberth entrar , ele senta-se no lado oposto da cama e começa a envolver suas mãos nas ondas loiras .

\- Me perdoe . Mesmo não o olhando ela sabia que ele a observava e sentia a sinceridade em suas palavras .

\- Eu entendo você reprovar que eu me envolva no caso ou que não goste de Hannibal Lecter , mas não confiar em mim e punir-me . Não esperava algo assim . A voz soava distante sem qualquer aproximação.

\- Eu confio em você , mas ... Antes que ele continuasse ela o interrompe .

\- Você foi bruto comigo Roberth , me machucou . Você agiu como se eu fosse um animal que precisa ser marcado e repreendido para saber a quem pertence . Não sou uma propriedade sua, deixei isso bem claro quando nos casamos .

\- Sinto que se sinta assim . Eu errei e não posso voltar atrás , porém prometo tentar reparar meu erro . Eu te amo .

Bedelia não disse nada voltou seus olhos para ele por alguns segundos e o envolve , os dois ficaram juntos em silencio . Adormecendo Bedelia apenas acorda quando ouve sua voz sendo chamada , seu jantar se encontrava em uma bandeja de prata com uma taça de vinho, ela não sábio o que ele havia preparado mas o cheiro era muito bom e ela comera com gosto .

Naquela noite ela o deixara permanecer abraçado a seu corpo . Por instantes pensara em como Hannibal estará , sozinho , com frio ou se pensando nela . O questionamento dele por respostas a qual ela nunca respondera de repente começou a se questionar , também se perguntava se ele ainda teria a lembrança de Florença que ela dera , os dois já tinham compartilhado tanto juntos e mesmo assim Bedelia não sabia se um dia ela o realmente enxergara .

Na manhã seguinte ela ministrara normalmente suas aulas e depois se encontrara com Jack Crawford ; diferente do que imaginara Jack tinha uma oferta diferente para Hannibal , um falso acordo de transferência , ela não concordava com a ideia de enganar Hannibal no entanto não tinha outra alternativa , a noticia boa é que Crawford conseguira que suas visitas a Hannibal fossem privadas . Jimmy Price chega com o resultado da pupa .

\- É uma mariposa originária da Africa e das Ilhas Canárias e migrou pelos países mediterrâneos, Europa e Reino Unido; Não são encontradas no inverno por não suportarem temperaturas abaixo de zero. Possuem um desenho que se assemelha a uma caveira em seu dorso na região do tórax, estes sphingídeos estão associados a superstições.

Antes que Jimmy prosseguisse Brian Zeller entra na sala correndo e pede para ligarem a TV , a imagem mostrava a senadora Ruth Martim e declarava o sequestro da jovem , pelas características da jovem , tudo levava a crer que Bufallo Bill já escolhera sua nova vitima .

\- Isso só esta se complicando mais . Disse Jimmy , recebendo um olhar recriminatório de Jack .

\- Doutora creio que essa seja uma boa hora para visitar seu ex paciente .

\- Eu já entendi .

Bedelia desta vez fora acompanhada por Barnei até a sala onde antes ambos realizavam sua terapia.

\- Ola novamente Hannibal .

\- Ola Bedelia . Como vai ?

\- Bem . – dado a ultima conversa Bedelia não queria fornecer-lhe muitas explicações .

\- Encontrou algo novo não é .

\- Sim , o ultimo corpo de Bill . Uma jovem escalpelada em West Virgínia.

.

\- Não é o ultimo .

A frase de repente a congelou .

\- Por que diz que Buffalo Bill não é um sádico?

\- Porque os jornais declaram que os corpos tinham marcas de ligaduras nos pulsos, mas não nos tornozelos. Você viu algumas marca nos tornozelos da pessoa em West Virgínia?

\- Não.

\- Bedelia esfolamentos como recreação são sempre executados com a vitima invertida, de forma que a pressão sanguínea se mantenha normal mais tempo na cabeça e no peito e a vítima permaneça consciente. Você sabia disso?

\- Não.

\- Quando estiver de novo em Washington, vá até a Galeria Nacional e veja O esfolamento de Marsias, de Ticiano, antes que o mandem de volta para a Tchecoslováquia.Ticiano era maravilhoso nos detalhes; repare no prestativo Pã trazendo o balde de água fria.

\- Não estou interessada na sua pior invenção.

\- Bem, eu acredito em você. Mas há mais coisas que não sabe, além de como se procede com propriedade a um esfolamento, sobre o comportamento humano. Você não acharia que, para um senador dos Estados Unidos, é uma estranha escolha como mensageiro?

Ela se sentiu surpresa por ele já saber da noticia , provavelmente Barney ou Frederick.

\- Eu fui sua escolha, Hannibal. Você me escolheu para falar-lhe. Preferiria agora outra pessoa?

\- Isso é ao mesmo tempo imprudente e falso, Bedelia. Não creio que Jack Crawford jamais permita que me dêem alguma compensação. Possivelmente eu lhe darei alguma coisa para dizer à senadora, mas opero estritamente na base do toma-lá-dá-cá. Talvez eu troque essa coisa por uma certa informação a seu respeito. Sim ou não?

\- Vejamos qual é a questão.

\- Sim ou não? Catherine está esperando, não está? Ouvindo o barulho da pedra de afiar?O que pensa você que ela lhe pediria para fazer?

Bedelia respirou profundamente , sabia como devia agir .

 

\- Apresse-se — urgiu o Dr. Lecter.

\- Temos aqui algumas circunstâncias extraordinárias e algumas oportunidades incomuns.

\- Para quem?

\- Para o você, se salvarmos essa moça. O senhor viu a senadora Martin na televisão?

\- Sim, escutei as notícias.

\- O que achou das declarações dela?

\- Mal-orientada e inócua. Ela está mal-assessorada. Hannibal ouvira através da pequena televisão que Barney assistia , as vezes ele permitia que o doutor ouvisse as noticias com ele.

\- A senadora Martin tem muita influência. E é uma pessoa decidida.

\- Vejamos o que você tem a dizer.

\- Creio que tenha um extraordinário insight, uma perfeita introvisão. A senadora Martin prometeu que se nos ajudar a trazer Catherine Baker Martin de volta viva e incólume, ela ajudará a transferi-lo para uma instituição federal, e se houver uma janela com vista, o você a terá. Além disso, poderá também ser solicitado a rever avaliações psiquiátricas escritas de pacientes admitidos. Em outras palavras, um trabalho. Não haverá relaxamento das restrições de segurança.

\- Não acredito nisso, Bedelia.

\- Pois devia acreditar.

\- Quid pro quo.

\- Vejamos qual é a questão.

\- Como , por que e quem causou-lhe as marcas que vi em seu corpo ontem ? Não minta , eu vou saber se mentir .

\- Roberth não reagiu muito bem a seu presente de dia dos namorados .

\- Ele lhe ...- Hannibal não queria fazer aquela pergunta mas sabia que desejava uma resposta para as duvidas que o perturbavam .

\- Não Hannibal me agrediu se é o que iria insinuar . Ele foi bruto na cama , me machucou um pouco mas não como uma agressão .

\- E como você se sente ? Esta bem com isso ?

\- Não , me incomoda . Foi uma reação que não esperava .

\- Posso ver vê-la ?

\- Sim . Bedelia sabia que não devia ter lhe dito sim mas não resistiu a ideia de que ele pudesse toca-la.

Retirando o blazer ficando apenas de vestido , ela permite que ele toque seus pulsos , apesar das algemas que o prendiam a mesa.

\- O que quis dizer com respostas que nunca lhe retornei ? Ela fechara os olhos por instantes e os abrira para encontra-lo .

\- Posso dizer apenas que seu marido esconde mais do que as marcas que lhe infligira .

Ele tocou-lhe o pescoço , permanecendo com o contato visual . Depois a soltou . Aquela seria uma descoberta que ela deveria realizar sem sua ajuda.

\- Bem, já cumpri minha parte na troca.

\- Sim, cumpriu. Você foi muito franca , Bedelia . Reconheço isso. Penso que seria algo muito interessante conhecer você na vida particular.

\- Você acha que, quando viva, a pequena de West Virgínia era muito atrativa fisicamente?

\- Ela parecia bem-cuidada.

\- Não me faça perder tempo com elogios...

\- Ela era gorducha.

\- Grande?

\- Sim.

\- Foi atingida no peito pelos tiros.

\- Sim.

\- Tinha os seios pequenos, suponho.

\- Sim, para o tamanho dela.

\- Mas era cadeiruda. Confortável?

\- Era, sim.

\- O que mais?

\- Ela teve um inseto deliberadamente inserido na garganta, detalhe que não foi divulgado.

\- Uma borboleta?

 

A respiração de Bedelia ficou suspensa por um momento. Gostaria que ele não tivesse percebido.

\- Uma mariposa — disse finalmente. — Por favor, diga-me como adivinhou isso.

\- Bedelia: vou dizer-lhe para o que Buffalo Bill quer Catherine Baker Martin e depois será “boa noite”. Esta é minha última palavra por enquanto. Você pode dizer à senadora o que ele deseja de Catherine e ela pode aparecer com uma oferta melhor para mim... ou pode esperar até que Catherine venha à tona e ver que eu estava certo.

\- O que é que ele deseja ?

\- Deseja fazer um colete com seios — afirmou o Dr. Lecter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Visses nu meu peito, onde a fronte   
>  Tu descansavas mansamente   
> E te tomava um calmo sono   
> Que perderás completamente: 
> 
> Que cada fundo pensamento   
> No coração pudesses ver!   
> Que estava mal deixá-lo assim   
> Por fim virias a saber... 
> 
> Lord Byron


	16. Verdade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil desculpas pelo capitulo , espero que curtam .

Após sua visita a Hannibal , Bedelia  liga duas vezes para Jack deixando recado sobre a exigência feita por seu ex paciente para continuar a falar ; tinha apenas uma aula para ministrar e lhe ocorrera muito bem .  
Retornando para casa  Roberth ainda não havia chegado e as palavras de Hannibal voltavam em sua mente , ela precisava saber o que Robeth poderia ter lhe escondido . A aversão dele por Hannibal não era uma novidade , desde o inicio do relacionamento deles , a simples menção do nome o incomodava .  
Fora Frederick que os apresentara , no entanto os homens eram completamente diferentes , a única coisa comum entre eles era o ódio por Hannibal . Entrando no escritório dele Bedelia encosta a porta e começa a olhar os livros , ela mesma tinha o costume de esconder papeis dentro de livros ou ao lado deles , uma rápida varredura não vira nada , sentando-se na cadeira ela abre a primeira gaveta mas não há nada apenas relatórios médicos , pesquisas de trabalho e papeis pessoais .  
Abrindo a segunda ela não encontra nada também , apenas quando fecha a gaveta é que nota uma certa diferença no som , abrindo novamente Bedelia encontra uma pequena fenda que revela um fundo falso , ela vê diversos envelopes diferentes no entanto a letra gravada neles era a mesma , trabalhada e com traço leve . Tomando dois envelopes nas mãos ela se assusta ao ouvir o carro entrar na garagem , fechando a gaveta e o fundo falso e se retirando , Bedelia guarda os envelopes na pasta do caso e se deita no sofá .  
\- Que bom encontrar você em casa . Roberth lhe sorri .  
\- Achei que você já tinha chegado , cheguei a alguns minutos . Ela lhe olha ignorando a pasta na mesa .  
\- Tive alguns problemas com uma paciente , depois Frederick nos convidou para jantar.  
\- Você aceitou ? A voz dela não continha animo algum no convite .  
\- Sim , mas se quiser posso cancelar . Ele se senta no sofá acariciando as pernas dela .  
\- Vá , sozinho . Seria rude cancelar encima da hora . Diga que estou indisposta .  
\- Não quer realmente vê-lo não é ?  
\- Digamos apenas que prefiro evita-lo .  
\- Esta bem .  
\- Vou tomar um banho , quer me acompanhar ?  
\- Você sabe realmente o que eu preciso . Beijando-a Roberth a acompanha até o quarto , se despindo eles tomam um longo banho juntos , Bedelia não queria que ele tivesse a oportunidade de ir até o escritório , não até ter certeza que vira tudo .  
Roberth encarava as ações dela como uma reconciliação , apesar de já conversarem sobre o ocorrido na noite anterior . Ao terminarem , ela veste um baby-doll dourado , enquanto ele se arruma em um belo terno risca de giz cinza e uma gravata chumbo .  
\- Ver você deste jeito , não me inspira nem um pouco em sair .  
\- Você já esta em cima da hora . Ela ajeita sua gravata .  
\- O que eu faria sem você ?  
Beijando-o Bedelia o acompanha até o carro . Respirando fundo sozinha ela abre a pasta, pegando o primeiro envelope que avistara na gaveta . A carta tinha data de quatro anos atrás , devia ter chegado no período em que estava viajando . Devia ser a primeira ; lendo-a s olhos começam a marejar , Hannibal parecia-lhe tão sincero .  
\- Não acredito que escondeu isso de mim Roberth . Ela dizia para si mesma com a carta no peito e depois vendo o desenho . Prosseguindo para próxima carta , ela vê que é o dia de seu aniversario .

Querida Bedelia ,

          Espero que esteja feliz . A um ano atrás eu estaria lhe presenteando com um belo vinho e um vazo de orquídeas ; elas me lembravam uma manhã de sol , como você .  
           Não posso lhe oferecer nada a não ser lembranças e é o que lhe entrego .  
           Lembra-se da noite em que observamos o seu em sua casa antes de fugirmos ? A chuva havia parado de cair e o céu estava limpo , não posso garantir que o céu brilhe como naquela noite pois não tenho janelas e nem comando o tempo , mas espero que elas encontrem seus olhos , são brilhos semelhantes apesar da distancia .  
          Nietzsche nunca esteve tão certo em dizer “ É necessário ter o caos dentro de si para gerar uma estrela.” , seu brilho jamais se apagara enquanto continuar a seguir si mesma .  
                                                                                                              Feliz Aniversário .  
                                                                                                               Hannibal Lecter

  
O anexo agora era um desenho da vista que compartilharam , por instantes pensou sentir o cheiro de chuva que sentira naquele dia .  
Voltando ao escritório ela decide ir até o fim na historia , abrindo as cartas seguintes , as datas eram constantes , feriados cristãos , seu aniversario e o dia que iniciaram o falso casamento em Florença .  
O coração dela estava completamente destruído  muitas emoções a dividiam naquele momento , queria vê-lo imediatamente mas também sabia que tinha um compromisso com Roberth , estava com muita raiva dele mas sabia que não podia fazer nada agora , se ele escondeu estas cartas todos estes anos , o que mais poderia esconder ou fazer ?  
Guardando tudo novamente , Bedelia entra em seu quarto e deita , precisava se acalmar e pensar em algo . A primeira coisa a fazer seria manter as aparências , Roberth não poderia ter ideia do que ela descobrira , a segunda seria por em pratos limpos com Hannibal tudo que lera, teria que ser cuidadosa.  
O som da porta principal sendo aberta a avisa da chegada do marido , se deitando ela finge perfeitamente estar dormindo, por um momento quase abriu os olhos para encara-lo mas não o fez .  
Na manhã seguinte Bedelia não tinha aulas , sendo assim seguiu para o escritório de Jack, o trajeto estava se tornando rotina já ; ela nunca gostara do FBI no entanto Crawford vinha se mostrando um bom homem para se trabalhar . A conversa entre eles dura  algumas horas , a proposta de Jack era boa apesar de falsa ela teria que jogar , mas isto já não a perturbava mais .  
Ao chegar no manicômio e entrar na sala Hannibal não se encontrava ainda , ao se dar conta das lembranças que aquelas barras lhe traziam ela sorriu para si mesma . Barnei prendeu Hannibal na cela e depois se encaminhou para porta , Bedelia lhe entregou um bilhete antes deste fechar e voltou-se a Hannibal .  
\- Olá Hannibal .  
\- Olá Bedelia . Conversou com Jack ? Ele sentia o cheiro do escritório de Jack .  
\- Sim . Se prometer ajudar a encontrar Catherine , a senadora se compromete em obter o seguinte: transferência para o Hospital da Administração de Veteranos, no Oneida Park,Nova York terá uma cela com vista para os bosques em torno do hospital. Segurança máxima ainda vigorará. Será convidado a ajudar na avaliação de testes psicológicos por escrito de alguns prisioneiros federais, embora não necessariamente daqueles que compartilhem de sua própria instituição. Fará as avaliações às cegas; nada de identificações. Terá razoável acesso a livros.  
Ela levantou os olhos.  
O silêncio podia ser zombeteiro.  
\- E durante uma semana por ano saíra do Hospital e vira para Ilha Plum , cada tarde naquela praia poderá caminhar , com vigilância a 75 metros da SWAT .  
\- E se não aceitar ?  
\- Não podemos lhe ameaçar com nada Hannibal .  
\- Se falarmos sobre isso, Bedelia , tenho que receber qualquer coisa por conta. Quid pro quo. Eu lhe digo coisas e você me diz coisas.  
\- Comece — concordou ela. Teve que esperar um minuto antes de ele falar.  
\- Uma lagarta transforma-se em popa dentro de uma crisálida. Então emerge, sai de dentro de seu aposento secreto de mudança como uma bela imago. Você sabe o que é uma imago ?  
\- Um inseto adulto, provido de asas.  
\- E o que mais?  
Ela sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.  
\- É um termo da falecida religião da psicanálise. Imago é uma imagem dos pais enterrada no inconsciente desde a infância e cercada de infantil afeto. A palavra vem das imagens de seus ancestrais feitas de cera que os romanos antigos carregavam em procissões fúnebres... Até o fleumático Crawford deve ver alguma significação na crisálida do inseto.  
\- Nada para se afundar demais exceto verificar os assinantes de jornais de entomologia versos agressores sexuais criminosos no índice do computador.  
\- Primeiro, vamos parar com esse nome de Buffalo Bill. É um nome suposto e nada tem a ver com a pessoa que vocês procuram. Por conveniência chamemo-lo Billy. Vou dar-lhe um resumo do que penso. Pronta?  
\- Pronta.  
\- O significado da crisálida é mudança: verme em borboleta ou mariposa, Billy pensa que deseja transformar-se. Está fazendo um traje de moça usando moças de verdade. Daí as vítimas terem que ser corpulentas — ele precisa de coisas que caibam nele. O número de vitimas sugere que ele pode ver a coisa como uma série de mudas. E está fazendo isso numa casa de dois andares, você sabe por que dois andares?  
\- Durante algum tempo ele as enforcava na escada.  
\- Correto.  
\- Hannibal, não há correlação que eu tenha observado entre transexualismo e violência em geral, transexuais são tipos passivos.  
-  É verdade, Bedelia. Às vezes há uma tendência para viciar-se em cirurgia plástica, transexuais são difíceis de satisfazer — , mas a coisa termina por aí. Billy não é realmente um transexual. Você está muito perto, do modo pelo qual irá apanhá-lo, sabe disso?  
\- Não, Hannibal.  
\- Bom. Então você não vai se incomodar de contar-me como conheceu Roberth Dittiman ?  
\- Uma viajem com a universidade . Nos conhecemos em uma palestra que ele estava presidindo . Fomos apresentados por Frederick que não sei ao certo o porque de estar lá; ele já me conhecia pelas noticias publicadas sobre “A noiva de Frankenstein” , mas não foi um incomodo . Acabamos progredindo após a viagem , ele também era daqui .  
\- Você o conhece bem ? Sabe quem ele ?  
\- Acho que ninguém conhecer outra pessoa completamente , esse é o mistério que nos atrai nas pessoas Hannibal . A descoberta .  
\- E descobriu algo interessante sobre ele recentemente .  
\- Sim . Esse era o momento que ela esperava.  
\- Seja mais especifica .  
 Se levantando aproximando das barras Bedelia responde .  
\- Tão longamente me reteve Amor /E acostumou-se à sua tirania, /Que, se a princípio parecia rude, /Suave agora me habita o coração.  
Hannibal é pego de surpresa , com as palavras que soavam dos lábios dela , ele se lembrava do inicio do verso em questão , ela sabia a verdade. Bedelia o beija intensamente , seus lábios necessitados de encontra-lo e senti-lo , nada parecia existir naquele momento .  
\- Como ? Pergunta Hannibal ao notar o ar quase faltando nela .  
\- Elas estavam escondidas no escritório , você começou a envia-las quando viajei . Roberth as  encontrou antes de mim , já estávamos juntos quando retornei .  
\- Algo mudou ?  
\- Eu não teria te beijado se nada tivesse me afetado . Ainda não consigo explicar o efeito que tem sobre mim . É perigoso , instável e não consigo presumir o que fará em seguida mas mesmo assim ...  
\- Você deseja . – Hannibal completa a frase – Tem um efeito semelhante em mim .  
\- O que realmente disse é verdade ?  
\- Cada palavra . O que pretende agora ?  
Sentando-se cruzando as pernas , Bedelia assumi novamente a mesma forma de psiquiatra anteriormente compartilhada , já tinha algo em sua mente e as palavras de Hannibal apenas lhe trouxeram mas segurança .  
- Quid pro quo, Dr. Lecter. Ela sabia que o frustrava não responde-lo , mas gostava do jogo.  
- Estávamos falando sobre transexuais. Você disse que violência e um comportamento destruidor não são dados estatísticos do transexualismo. É verdade. Lembra-se do que dissemos sobre a raiva ser expressada como luxúria e o lúpus pressentido como urticária? Billy não é um transexual, mas pensa que é e tenta ser. Ele já tentou ser uma porção de coisas, acredito.  
-  Hannibal ,disse que eu estava próxima do modo para apanhá-lo.  
- Há três centros principais de cirurgia transexual: a Johns Hopkins, a Universidade de Minnesota e o Columbus Medicai Center. Eu não ficaria surpreso se ele tivesse procurado um destes centros para mudança de sexo e lhe tivessem recusado.  
- Em que base o rejeitariam, o que constaria do registro?  
\- Você é muito sutil, Bedelia. A primeira razão seria um antecedente criminal, que desqualifica o requerente, a não ser que o crime fosse de caráter relativamente leve e ligado ao problema da identidade de gênero. Prática de travesti em público, algo dessa natureza. Se ele mentisse repetidamente sobre um registro criminoso sério, os inventários de personalidade o trairiam.  
- Como?  
- Você tem que saber como, a fim de peneirá-los, não é?  
- Correto.  
- Por que você não pergunta ao Dra. Bloom? Bedelia soubera do retorno da psiquiatra através de seus colegas na universidade , mas não tinha intenção alguma de recorrer a colega.  
- Prefiro perguntar a você.  
\- O que vai ganhar com isso ?  
\- Minha única e absoluta satisfação .  
\- Quid pro quo, Bedelia. Qual foi a sua principal motivação para retornar após todos estes anos .  
\- Queria testar-me para ver se já o havia esquecido completamente .  
\- E o que me rever lhe revelou ?  
\- Que eu não consegui o esquecer , apenas estive o evitando e fugindo .  
\- Qual foi sua primeira reação ?  
\- Sonhos , depois vieram  as comparações .  
\- Com seu marido .  
\- Sim .  
\- E o que elas lhe revelaram ?  
\- Que vocês me tratavam diferente , no entanto havia determinadas semelhanças . Talvez eu as tenha procurado indiretamente .  
\- Até onde chegou a nos comparar  ? Que conclusões tirou ?  
\- Mais ou menos até onde vou quando o você me explica os diagnósticos.  
\- Conhece o procedimento para testar candidatos a cirurgia transexual?  
\- Não.  
\- Ajudaria se você me trouxesse uma cópia do regime de qualquer um dos centros, mas, para começar: a bateria de testes usualmente inclui a escala Wechsler de Inteligência em Adultos, House-Tree-Person, Rorschach, Desenho de Autoconceito, Percepção Temática, MMPI, naturalmente, e alguns outros — o Jenkins, penso, desenvolvido pela NYU. Você precisa de algoque possa avaliar rapidamente, não é, Bedelia ?  
\- Seria o melhor, algo rápido.  
\- Vejamos... Nossa hipótese é que estamos procurando alguém do sexo masculino cujo teste diferirá do de um verdadeiro transexual. Muito bem; no teste House-Tree-Person procure alguém que não desenhou primeiro a figura feminina. Transexuais masculinos quase sempre desenham a figura feminina em primeiro lugar, e tipicamente prestam atenção as características femininas que desenham. Procure o desenho de uma casa sem os enfeites de um futuro rosada nenhum carrinho de criança do lado de fora, nada de cortinas, nada de flores no jardim da frente. Com os verdadeiros transexuais você tem duas espécies de árvores: grandes chorões e temas de castração. As árvores cortadas pelo canto do desenho ou pela borda do papel —imagens da castração — são cheias de vida nos desenhos dos transexuais. Flores e troncos repletos de frutos. Esta é uma importante distinção. Elas são muito diferentes das árvores assustadas, mortas, mutiladas, que você vê nos desenhos feitos por pessoas com distúrbios mentais. Este é um bom ponto: a árvore de Billy será horrorosa! Estou indo depressa demais?  
-  Não, Hannibal.  
\- Num desenho dele mesmo, um transexual quase nunca se mostrará nu. Não se desoriente por certa quantidade de ideação paranoica nas cartas TAT — isso é muito comum entre transexuais que se vestem frequentemente como travestis; na maior parte das vezes já tiveram dificuldades com as autoridades. Devo fazer um resumo?

\- Sim, gostaria de um resumo.  
-  Você deveria tentar obter uma lista de gente rejeitada em todos os três centros de alterações de gênero. Confira primeiro os rejeitados por antecedentes criminais — e entre estes observe com mais atenção os ladrões arrombadores. Entre os que tentaram esconder antecedentes criminais, procure severos distúrbios na infância associados com violência. Possivelmente internamentos na infância. Então examine os testes. Você está procurando um homem branco, provavelmente com menos de 35 anos, corpulento. Não é um transexual, Bedelia. Apenas pensa que é, e está intrigado e zangado porque não querem ajudá-lo. Isso é tudo o que pretendo dizer, penso, até que tenha estudado o caso. Você vai deixá-lo comigo, não?  
\- Claro.  
\- E as fotos.  
\- Estão incluídas na pasta.  
\- Então é melhor você se apressar com o que tem, Bedelia, e veremos o que consegue.  
\- Preciso saber como ...  
\- Não. Não seja gulosa ou discutiremos na semana que vem. Venha quando tiver feito  
algum progresso. Ou não... E... Bedelia?  
\- Estou ouvindo.  
\- Na próxima vez diga-me duas coisas. O que aconteceu ao descobrir a verdade. A outra é...como você controla sua raiva?  
Ela segurava suas notas contra o peito, andando com a cabeça baixa, tentando juntar tudo na memória. Ansiosa pelo ar da rua, nem olhou para o escritório do Dr.Chilton quando saiu às pressas do hospital.  
A luz do Dr. Chilton estava acesa. Podia-se vê-la fluindo por baixo da porta.  
\- Muito obrigado Bedelia . Um sorriso satisfeito tomava-lhe o rosto .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Será que os planos de Bedelia seguiram em frente após um novo empecilho aparecer . Como Hannibal reagira ao saber a verdade sobre o acordo ?


	17. Buffalo Bill - Parte I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigado a todos que lêem a fic e comentam . Espero que curtam .

Eram apenas seis da manhã quando Jack e Bedelia , se apresentaram ao Dr. Danielson o Chefe da Clínica de Identificação de Sexos do Johns Hopkins , o medico havia concordado em se encontrar com Crawford antes da primeira luz da manhã, antes da visita matinal.  
\- Você terá que me mostrar uma ordem judicial para cada caso especifico e nós vamos discutir cada um deles. O que Columbus e Minnesota lhe disseram? A mesma coisa, estou certo  
\- O Ministério da Justiça está se dirigindo a eles neste momento. Temos que andar rápido, doutor. Se a moça ainda não está morta, ele a matará em breve, esta noite ou amanhã. Depois agarrará a próxima — disse Crawford.  
\- O fato de você mencionar Buffalo Bill juntamente com os problemas de que tratamos aqui é uma ignorância injusta e perigosa, Sr. Crawford. Fico com os cabelos em pé ao pensar nisso. Levamos anos, e ainda não acabamos nosso trabalho, para mostrar ao público que transexuais não são loucos, que não são pervertidos, que não são excêntricos — o que quer que isto signifique...  
\- Concordo com o senhor...  
\- Espere um pouco! A incidência de violência entre os transexuais é bem menor do que na população em geral. Eles são pessoas decentes com um problema real, um problema tremendamente difícil. Merecem ajuda e nós podemos dispensá-la. Não permitirei uma caça às bruxas. Nunca violamos a confiança de um paciente e nunca o faremos. É melhor que o senhor aja lembrando isso, Sr. Crawford.  
\- Não acreditamos que Buffalo Bill seja alguém que o hospital aprovara , mas que negara a aprovação . Disse Bedelia ao lado de Jack que parecia impaciente , a pressão em cima dele ficava cada vez mais difícil .Não que sua situação estivesse muito diferente mas o entendia .  
— Acho que não me fiz entender bem, doutor. Culpa minha. É madrugada e não sou um bom madrugador. O resumo de tudo é que o homem que procuramos não é seu paciente. Seria alguém que os senhores recusaram depois de reconhecer que ele não era um transexual. Não estamos aqui voando às cegas. Eu lhe mostrarei algumas formas específicas pelas quais ele se desvia dos padrões tipicamente transexuais em seu inventário de personalidades. Aqui está uma curta lista de coisas que sua equipe poderia procurar entre aqueles que foram rejeitados.  
O Dr. Danielson esfregava um lado do nariz com o dedo enquanto lia. Devolveu o papel.  
\- Isso é original, Sr. Crawford; de fato, é extremamente bizarro, uma palavra que não uso muito. Posso perguntar quem lhe forneceu esse conjunto de... conjeturas?  
\- A equipe da Ciência do Comportamento — mentiu Jack — , depois de consultar a Dra. Alana Bloom, da Universidade de Chicago. Jack também já sabia do retorno da colega mas não a procurara , agora seu nome  no entanto surtia algum efeito .  
\- Alana Bloom endossou isso?  
-  E nós não dependemos apenas dos testes. Há uma outra maneira pela qual Buffalo Bill possivelmente se destacará em seus registros: provavelmente ele tentou esconder um registro de violência criminal ou falsificou outro material envolvendo seu passado. Mostre-me os casos que o senhor rejeitou, doutor.  
\- Desculpe senhor Crawford , mas qual quer material é confidencial. Você afirmou que está trabalhando com o Dra. Alana Bloom.  Conheço Alana Bloom e preferiria discutir o caso num nível profissional. Avise-a que entrarei em contato com ela esta manhã. Eu lhe direi o que decidi antes do meio-dia. Eu me preocupo com a jovem, Sr. Crawford. E com as outras. Mas aqui entra muita coisa em jogo e não acho que deva ser tão importante para o senhor quanto é... Sr. Crawford.  
\- Ela falara com senhor  Dr. Danielson , não se preocupe . Disse Bedelia virando as costas e se dirigindo a saída , Jack olhou para o medico por uns instantes e saiu atrás dela .  
\- Sabe que Alana não concordara em nos ajudar , não sabendo que nossa fonte é Hannibal .  
\- Tenho outra ideia para convencê-la a nos ajudar . Diga-me apenas que concorda que use seu nome ? Bedelia parou no meio da saída o encarando seriamente .  
\- O que esta planejando doutora ? Jack tentava ler algo na mulher a sua frente mas não conseguia enxergar nem ao menos , em um vislumbre de seus pensamentos .  
\- Eu não posso dizer nada Jack , terá que confiar em mim .  
Por  um momento Jack pesou a escolha ; nunca conseguiu entender ou compreender Bedelia , sua relação bizarra com Hannibal Lecter , não sabia se devia confiar seu nome a mulher . Will nunca confiara nela e a opinião dele sempre tinha algum aspecto certo , no entanto o tempo estava acabando e a vida de Catherine estava em jogo ele não poderia abandona-la .  
\- Pode usar meu nome doutora .  
\- Preciso ir , creio que Alana possa lhe ligar . Apenas confirme .  
Saindo a psiquiatra retorna fazendo seu caminho até em casa . Roberth já havia saído , indo até a biblioteca ela pega em um dos armários alguns papéis antigos de pacientes e pessoais , dentro dele ainda havia o cartão que a jovem lhe dera .  
As duas haviam se encontrado a muitos anos e seu relacionamento fora apenas alguns encontros casuais , quando o stress  da medica e a solidão lhe abatiam , as vezes elas passavam a noite juntas , outras apenas conversavam e bebiam .  
Bedelia a havia incentivado pela primeira vez a mata-lo , mas a jovem não conseguira , as duas então resolveram que o melhor seria se afastar e fingir que não se conheciam , não precisavam de mais problemas .  
Discando o numero no celular a voz atende no segundo toque .  
\- Alô .  
\- Olá , Margot . A voz era a mesma .  
\- Bedelia . – Ela sussurrou se afastando – A quanto tempo .  
-  Sim , já fazem anos . Você parece bem .  
\- Sim estou , o casamento faz maravilhas . Especialmente com uma criança .  
\- Estou feliz por você . E Alana ?  
\- Esta bem , pretende voltar para Chicago .  
\- Então estão em Baltimore ainda ?  
\- Sim . – No momento que atendera , Margot sabia que tinha uma intenção por trás do telefonema , Bedelia era uma mulher que fazia tudo com algum porem – Sei que não me ligou apenas para saber como estou Bedelia ?  
\- Acho que já sabe sobre Bufallo Bill .  
\- Sim li os jornais .  
\- Bem estou ajudando o FBI no caso . No entanto não estamos conseguindo acesso a testes do  Hospital John Hopkins que foram recusados para troca de sexo , realmente precisamos deles . Jack mentiu que Alana nos estava ajudando e precisamos que ela confirme a historia e converse com doutor Danielson .  
\- Quer que eu convença Alana a conseguir os papeis sem revelar que sua fonte é Hannibal Lecter .  
\- Sim , nos o estamos  consultando .  
\- Eu a ajudo , apenas me forneça mais detalhes da historia .  
\- Obrigado . Diga a Alana que foi Jack Crawford quem ligou .  
\- Certo . Apenas uma pergunta .  
\- Sim .  
\- Era ele o homem com quem você havia terminado um relacionamento pessoal e iniciado o clinico , quando nos conhecemos naquele pub , Hannibal Lecter ?  
\- Sim , era por causa dele que eu estava bebendo e você pelo seu irmão .  
\- Você já o esqueceu ?  
\- Apenas uma pergunta minha querida .  
Não demoraram muito no telefone , apenas o necessário . Desligando Bedelia suspira e parte para universidade .  
Já era tarde quando voltara para casa , havia tido muitos papeis para colocar em ordem por conta de suas ausências . Não estava com fome , quando encontrou Roberth lendo frente a lareira acessa .  
\- Boa Noite .  Diz ela ao vê-lo .  
\- Achei que passaria a noite hoje na universidade .  
\- Foi quase . Bedelia também estava resistindo a voltar , não conseguia não pensar na omissão feita pelo marido . Estava sumindo as escadas quando ele se voltou para ela .  
\- Jack Crawford , ligou .  
\- O que ele queria ?  
\- Alana Bloom concordou em ajudar com alguns papéis , o FBI ira investigar .  
\- Excelente .  
\- Mas uma coisa , já estava esquecendo . Hannibal Lecter esta sendo transferido agora para Washington .  
\- O que !  
\- Parece que não vai mais precisar da ajuda dele .  
\- Quem o transferiu ?  
\- Frederick , ele vai leva-lo até a senadora Martin .  
Bedelia subiu as escadas e fechou a porta do quarto , tomou um banho rápido e se trocou para sair .  
\- Onde você esta indo ? A imagem de Roberth trancando a porta a assustara .  
\- Vou para Washington , preciso da ajuda de Hannibal .  
\- Ele não quer te ver , parece que Hannibal não gostou de ser enganado .  
\- Como você ...  
\- Eu sei que você sabe sobre as cartas e sei que o beijou . Não minta pra mim !  
\- Um de nós tem que ser sincero não é . Como você pode esconder , estas cartas todos estes anos ?! Você não tinha esse direito .  
\- Eu sabia o que você iria fazer . Você nunca o esqueceu completamente , apenas decidiu se afastar . Assim que você lesse eu tinha certeza que voltaria pra ele . E foi o que você fez !  
\- Você não tinha como saber minha reação a anos atrás .  
\- Seria diferente ?! A aproximação dele assim como sua voz alterada e aproximação começavam a faze-la sentir medo .  
Bedelia ficou calada a pergunta  
\- Quando disse que não abdicaria dele , você estava falando em me deixar . Como você pode ! Ele é um assassino ! Canibal ! Louco !  
\- Ele deve ser o demônio pois comeu meu coração . Ela gritou .  
Bedelia apenas sentiu o tapa quando estava caída na cama .  
\- Eu te amo , você é minha ! Disse ele segurando seu rosto com as mãos .  
\- Não posso aceitar ou corresponder esse amor .  
\- Eu amo o suficiente por nos dois .  
\- Roberth você esta me machucando .  
\- Hannibal pode tê-la amado com uma única face , mas eu a amo com todas . Se não aceita meu amor , terá que aprender primeiro a aceitar a dor .  
\- Me solta ! Ela grita em vão enquando beija seu corpo e a aperta agressivamente .  
\- Você vai aprender , que nunca deve me trair querida .  
Bedelia olhava os dois lados da cama a procura de algo quando pegou o abajuar e lhe acertou a cabeça . Foram duas vezes até que ele desmaiasse .  
Correndo ela pegou sua bolsa com as chaves e entrou no carro , agradeceu a si mesma por deixar os arquivos no porta luvas .  
Seu destino era Washington .

Enquanto isso o telefone da senadora Martin tocava. Seu assistente, Brian Gossage, apanhou-o do assento— É o FBI... Jack Crawford — informou Gossage.  
A senadora Martin estendeu a mão para o fone sem tirar os olhos do Dr. Lecter.  
\- Por que não me informou sobre o Dr. Lecter, Sr. Crawford.  
\- Tive receio que a senhora fizesse exatamente o que está fazendo, senadora.  
\- Não quero brigar com o senhor, Sr. Crawford. Se o senhor me hostilizar, vai se  
arrepender.  
\- Onde está agora o Dr. Lecter?  
\- Estou olhando para ele.  
\- Ele pode ouvi-la?  
\- Não.  
\- Senadora Martin, escute-me. A senhora deseja dar garantias pessoais ao Lecter... muito bem! muito bem! Mas faça uma coisa por mim: deixe o Dra. Du Maurier instruí-la antes que a senhora enfrente Lecter. Du Maurier pode ajudá-la, acredite.  
\- Eu já tenho um conselheiro profissional.  
\- Espero que seja melhor do que Chilton.  
\- Senhor Crawford , se souber de algo eu irformarei o FBI , serei mas honesta com o senhor do que foi comigo . Apenas quero minha filha de volta .  
\- Obrigado senadora .  
Ao desligar o telefone Ruth Martin , foi apresentada ao canibal .  
\- Senadora Martin, apresento-lhe o Dr. Hannibal Lecter.  
Ver o que o Dr. Chilton fizera a título de exibicionismo assustou a senadora Martin mais do que qualquer coisa desde que sua filha desaparecera. Qualquer confiança que ela tivesse tido no bom senso de Chilton desapareceu ante a fria evidência de que ele era um idiota.  
Mas tinha que tocar para a frente.  
Uma madeixa do cabelo do Dr. Lecter caiu entre seus olhos castanhos. Ele estava tão pálido quanto a máscara. A senadora Martin e o Dr. Lecter encararam um ao outro — ela extremamente brilhante, ele impossível de avaliar por qualquer meio conhecido pelo homem.  
O Dr. Chilton voltou à sua mesa, correu os olhos em volta dos presentes e começou:  
\- O Dr. Lecter fez-me saber, senadora, que ele deseja contribuir para a investigação com alguns conhecimentos especiais, em troca de certas regalias ligadas às condições da sua prisão.  
A senadora Martin segurou na mão um documento:  
\- Dr. Lecter, este é um compromisso que assinarei agora. Diz que eu o ajudarei. Deseja  
Ela pensava que Lecter não ia responder e já se voltava para a mesa a fim de assinar,  
quando ele disse:  
\- Não vou fazê-la perder seu tempo e o de Catherine barganhando por privilégios mesquinhos. Já desperdiçamos muito tempo . Deixe que eu a ajude agora e confio em que a senhora me ajudará quando isto terminar.  
\- Pode contar com isso. — Voltou-se para o assistente: Brian?  
Gossage levantou sua prancheta.  
\- O nome de Buffalo Bill é William Rubin. Conhecido como Billy Rubro. Foi-me apresentado em abril ou maio de 1975 por meu paciente Benjamin Raspail. Disse que vivia em Filadélfia, não posso lembrar-me do endereço, mas estava na ocasião morando com Raspail em Baltimore.  
\- Onde estão seus registros?  
\- Meus registros foram destruídos por ordem da Justiça pouco depois...  
\- Qual era a aparência dele?  
\- Senadora Martin, a única...  
\- Dê-me sua idade e uma descrição física, qualquer outra coisa de que possa se lembrar.  
O Dr. Lecter simplesmente apagou. E se ouviu as perguntas que se seguiram não o demonstrou.  
Quando a senadora Martin recuperou a atenção dele, estavam sozinhos na sala. Ela tinha nas mãos a prancheta de Gossage.  
Os olhos de Lecter focalizaram-se nos dela.  
\- Você alimentou Catherine ao peito?  
\- Perdão? Eu fiz o quê?  
\- Alimentou Catherine ao seio?  
\- Sim.  
\- São uns bichinhos sedentos, não?  
Quando as pupilas dela sombrearam, o Dr. Lecter provou uma única amostra da dor que ela sentiu e achou-a esquisita. Considerou que era o bastante para aquele dia.  
\- William Rubin tem um metro e oitenta e três e deve estar hoje com 35 anos. É muito forte, cerca de 86 quilos quando eu conheci e aumentou de peso desde então, creio. Tem o cabelo castanho e olhos azuis, pálidos. Dê isso a eles e então prosseguiremos.  
\- Sim, eu o farei — disse a senadora Martin. Passou as nota para fora da porta.  
\- Só o vi uma vez. Ele marcou outra consulta, mas não voltou.  
\- Por que o senhor pensa que ele é Buffalo Bill?  
\- Já naquele tempo ele assassinava moças e fazia coisas assim com elas, anatomicamente. Disse que precisava de alguma ajuda para parar, mas na verdade só queria conversar fiado sobre os seus feitos. Apenas prosear-se.  
\- E o senhor não... ele estava certo de que o senhor não iria denunciá-lo?  
\- Ele não estava certo, mas gostava de arriscar-se. Eu honro a confiança do seu amigo Raspail  
\- Raspail sabia que ele andava fazendo isso?  
\- Creio que não , mas ele também não se importava . Gostaria de um telefone, se eu lembrar de alguma coisa.  
\- O senhor o terá.  
\- E música. Glenn Gould, as Variações Goldberg. Será que é pedir demais?  
\- Está bem.  
\- Senadora Martins não confie nenhuma pista exclusivamente ao FBI. Jack Crawford nunca joga limpo com as outras agências. É um jogo complicado o dessa gente... Ele está decidido a realizar a prisão ele mesmo. Um “fominha” é como o chamam.  
\- Muito obrigada, Dr. Lecter.Ela partiu .  
Já era tarde quando o celular de Bedelia tocou, ela viu que a chamada era restrita e parou no acostamento.  
\- Boa noite Bedelia .  
\- Hannibal como ?  
\- Disse que ligaria para senadora , em particular .  
\- Já sabe a verdade não é .  
\- Sim , por que me enganou ? A ideia foi sua ou de Crawford ?  
\- Jack , mas ele sabia que devia ser alguém em quem você confiasse .  
-Eu me posicionei e você apenas enfiou o punhal em minhas costas .  
\- Hannibal , eu tentei .  
\- Por mais decepcionado que esteja com você eu ainda acredito em suas palavras . Irônico .  
\- Hannibal nos precisamos conversar , mas antes me ajude a encontrar Catherine .  
\- Por que quer encontra-la ?  
\- Eu prometi a Crawford .  
\- E ... continue .  
\- Talvez eu encontre paz .  
\- Pelo que sua consciência se culpa ?  
\- Hannibal me ajude eu sei que você estava me falando a verdade antes .Continue .  
\- Eu li os casos, Bedelia; você leu? Tudo o que precisa para encontrá-lo está ali, se você prestar atenção. Até Crawford o Inspetor Emérito deveria tê-lo descoberto.  
\- Diga-me como.  
\- O que é que ele faz, o homem que você procura?  
\- Ele mata...  
\- Ah!... — fez Lecter vivamente, virando de lado seu rosto por um momento, desgostoso pela cabeça dura dela, mas Bedelia ainda estava nervosa de sua fuga . — Isso é incidental. Qual é a primeira e a principal coisa que ele faz, a que necessidade ele atende quando mata?  
\- Ódio, ressentimento social, frustração sexual...  
\- Não.  
\- O quê, então?  
\- Ele cobiça. Ele ambiciona, de fato, ser exatamente o que você é. É da natureza dele cobiçar. Como é que nós começamos a ter ambições ? Nós procuramos as coisas para cobiçar? Faça um esforço para responder.  
Ela não tinha resposta .  
\- Você pensa que se pegasse Buffalo Bill, se conseguisse salvar Catherine, poderia fazer a culpa que a assombra partir, você pensa que estaria salva , e não acordaria de novo em conflito, Bedelia ?  
\- Sim... Não sei... Talvez...  
\- Obrigado, Bedelia. — O Dr. Lecter parecia estranhamente em paz.  
\- Diga-me o nome dele, Hannibal .  
\- Nosso tempo esta acabando . Ela podia ouvir os passos de alguém se aproximando .  
\- Hannibal ! Me encontre onde fez o mostro revelar sua verdadeira face . Bedelia sabia que ele entenderia a mensagem .  
\- Adeus .

Bedelia sabia que ele fugiria na primeira oportunidade , mas agora estava sozinha atrás de Bill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os planos de Bedelia foram interrompidos . E agora ?!   
> Próximo capitulo tem Buffalo Bill ,Fuga e sequestro . Espero que gostem dessa previa .


	18. Buffalo Bill - Parte 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demorei , mais voltei ! Espero que curtam o capitulo

Bedelia ainda estava observando o celular quando os pingos de chuva caíram por sobre o vidro de seu carro , abrindo o porta luva ela pega a pasta com o arquivo do caso .

Hannibal havia lhe dito sobre cobiça . Como começamos a cobiçar ? “ Cobiçamos aquilo que vemos todos os dias.”  O pensamento parecia um sopro da voz .  
Fedrica era o nome da primeira jovem morta , a segunda a ser encontrada , a única  a qual ele fez questão de afundar o corpo com pedras  , talvez para confundir a policia com  relação a ordem dos assassinatos e de sua localização . Quando vai se atacar pela primeira vez  é necessário conhecer o território , assim como a presa , sendo assim  eles estavam procurando no lugar errado achando que ele estaria longe dos corpos abandonados , ele estava perto . Especificamente da primeira desova , Ohio .  
Ligando o carro ela continua dirigindo até chegar em Washington , descendo até o aeroporto Bedelia consegue um voo , uma hora e quinze até seu destino . Deveria chegar ainda de madrugada ; embarcando a psiquiatra dedica alguns minutos observando sua aliança . O que Roberth estaria fazendo ? Ligando para um advogado ? Policia ? Amigos ? Não . Assim como Hannibal ele era um homem com uma vida pessoal reservada e com um ego enorme , não tomaria nenhuma atitude que viesse a chamar atenção .  
Isso tornava a  decisão dele imprevisível , e depois do que acontecera o que ela mais queria era evitar encontra-lo . Hannibal podia ser perigoso , no entanto ele tinha um código de honra e repeito diferente do que fora apresentado por seu marido .  
Enquanto isso em Washington os guardas se dirigiam para cela de Hannibal trazer-lhe uma ultima refeição exigida pelo psiquiatra , eles olhavam Hannibal como se esse fosse um demônio, esse olhar deles o fez lembrar de Abbel Gideon , comparando ao próprio antes de morrer .  
Para Hannibal não existia um Deus , mas os demônios estes sim existiam , as bestas dentro de cada homem , de cada pecado praticado e exposto ; essa fora  uma de suas vantagens por sobre a maioria , ele sempre soube o que era e  isso nunca o incomodou .  
Durante os anos de detenção, com sua inesgotável curiosidade o Dr. Lecter tinha aprendido muitas das artes secretas das prisões. Em todos os anos depois que atacara brutalmente enfermeiro em asilo de Baltimore, houvera apenas dois lapsos na segurança em volta dele, ambos em dias de folga de Barney. Certa vez um pesquisador psiquiátrico emprestou-lhe uma caneta esferográfica e depois esqueceu-se dela. Antes que o homem houvesse saído do hospital, Dr.Lecter já havia quebrado a capa plástica da caneta, jogando na privada e dando uma descarga.  
Guardou o tubo metálico para tinta nas costuras espiraladas do seu colchão.  
Seis meses mais tarde um guarda deixou um grande clipe de papel em alguns documentos mandados para o Dr. Lecter por seu advogado. Três centímetros do clipe de aço foram enfiados dentro do tubo e o resto jogado fora na privada. O pequeno tubo, liso e curto, era fácil de esconder nas costuras das roupas, entre a bochecha e a gengiva.  
Agora, o Dr. Lecter bateu com o pequeno tubo na unha do polegar até que o arame saiu de dentro dele. O arame era uma ferramenta, e essa era a parte difícil. O Dr. Lecter meteu o arame até o meio no pequeno tubo e com infinito cuidado usou como uma alavanca para dobrar para baixo a tira de metal entre as duas incisões. Às vezes elas quebram. Cuidadosamente, com suas mãos poderosas ele dobrou o metal à medida que saía.  
Agora. A frágil tira de metal formava um ângulo reto com o tubo. Agora ele tinha uma chave para abrir algemas.  
Enquanto os policial colocava as algemas o outro abriu a cela , o primeiro policial pegou a bandeja que colocara no chão e entrou na cela ; rápido como uma cobra Hannibal se soltou das algemas e com agilidade prendeu o policial que soltara a bandeja, o companheiro tentou se aproximar para ajudar o colega e Hannibal fez o que a muito tempo desejava , mordeu o rosto do homem e lhe bateu a cabeça na cela , retirando o cassetete do policial caído Hannibal , bateu em ambos ao som de Aria , pensou com sigo mesmo como aquele momento lhe dava satisfação , o monstro não estava mais preso atrás das barras ou dos olhos malsins .  
Imaginou a reação de Bedelia por um segundo ao ver o que tinha feito , ela já vira a fera em outros momentos mas nunca agindo tão livre a sua natureza ,  ,  com sangue sobre os dentes e face .  
“Ela sabia que fugiria .” Pensou com sigo mesmo . Bedelia parecia um pouco nervosa ao conversarem , no entanto só agora ele se dava conta. Porém  tinha que abandonar a imagem dela , precisava se concentrar em sua fuga , e como chegar a Muskrat Farms, fora lá onde revelara a verdadeira face do monstro, ao decidir mutilar a face de Mason Verger com ajuda dos cães de Graham .  
   
Os guardas já estavam mortos , Hannibal trocou de roupas como primeiro guarda pois este era mais alto , encontrando um canivete no bolso , ele retirou o rosto do homem sem roupas , colocou o corpo por sobre o elevador . Com o canivete ele abriu o segundo policial o pregando na cela .  
Deu apenas um tiro no peito do corpo mutilado e vestiu a face .  
Os policiais chegaram mais rápido do que imaginava ,o sangue em seu rosto e roupas logo lhe dera a credibilidade que precisava .  
\- Você vai ficar bem parceiro . Aguente firme . As palavras proferidas por policiais a volta , apenas lhe davam mais confiança para prosseguir .  
A ambulância fazia muito barulho no andar de baixo , e os flashes brilhavam , ele podia sentir . Ao entrar no veiculo tudo sendo abafado , o enfermeiro estava assustado com o sangue na face e a aceleração dos batimentos cardíacos , o veiculo corria desesperado abandonando toda a confusão do prédio . Já estavam longe quando o celular do enfermeiro tocou , o corpo havia sido descoberto ; Hannibal precisou apenas de vinte minutos para acabar com o rapaz que estava com ele e os dois motoristas na frente .  
Um turista de moto vira a ambulância parada e resolvera ajudar , Hannibal quebrou-lhe o pescoço e tomara suas roupas e documentos .  
Subindo na moto ele desapareceu , ainda tinha uma ultima parada antes de sair do país .

 Bedelia deixara a pasta do caso na cômoda e observava o quarto do hotel , estava acostumada a um luxo maior do que o que lhe era oferecido , o quarto era simples , moveis de mogno , cama , armário , cômoda e uma penteadeira .  
Deixou-se na cama de lençóis brancos e fechou os olhos por alguns minutos , fora acordada com o celular tocando , era Jack .  
\- Jack ?  
\- Desculpe-me o horário doutora . Esta em casa ? A voz de Jack nunca lhe parecera tão seria desde que trabalharam com o Dragão Vermelho .  
\- Sim . Ela mentiu , Bedelia sabia que Roberth poderia procurar Crawford , e para todos os efeitos ele deveria pensar que ela estava em Washington .      
\- Lecter fugiu .  
Houve-se um silencio até a psiquiatra o quebrar .  
\- Como ? Bedelia sabia que ele fugiria na primeira oportunidade .  
\- Não sei ao certo , ao que parece ele se passou por um policial . Matou dois policiais , dois motoristas de uma ambulância , um enfermeiro e turista . Uma trilha de sangue . - Bedelia sorriu para si mesma ao lembrar , como Hannibal sempre podia lhe surpreender. – Eu a aconselho a sair sozinha ou deixar sua residência .  
\- Obrigado a preocupação Jack . Mas acho que sei como ligar com Hannibal sozinha .  
A frase perturbou Crawford mais do que ele esperava , parecia como a vez que a visitara e ela defendera Hannibal.  
\- Qual quer coisa me ligue .  
\- Boa noite Jack .  
Assim que desligara Bedelia já discava um novo numero .  
\- Sabia que me ligaria assim que vi as noticias . Pela voz de Margot a noticia da fuga de Hannibal já estava nos noticiários .  
\- Que bom que não lhe acordei .  
\- Precisam de ajuda para sair do país ?  Margot usara o plural , ela já devia presumir o retorno do relacionamento entre os dois .  
\- Não . Você e Alana ainda estão em Muskrat Frarms ?  
\- Não , já chegamos em Chicago . Alana fez apenas o que me pediu , ela não queria se envolver no caso .  
\- Poderia me emprestar o lugar por um tempo ?  
\- O que for necessário . Há apenas um cocheiro trabalhando , ele cuida de meus cavalos; mas é de confiança . Eu aviso da chegada de vocês .  
\- Como sabe que ele esta comigo e não em outro lugar qualquer ?  
\- Se ele não esta com você em breve vai estar , ele te olha com fome Bedelia .  
\- Obrigado . Respondeu desligando .  
Bedelia dormiu profundamente naquela noite .  
Na manhã seguinte se dirigiu para casa de Fredrica ; o pai da jovem John Bimmel lhe recebera e a deixara entrar , dissera estar trabalhando no caso com o FBI .  
A casa de Fredrica Bimmel tinha três andares, as janelas do lado norte estavam cobertas com folhas de plástico.  
Numa pequena sala de estar, uma mulher de meia-idade, sentada sobre um tapete, brincava com uma criança.  
\- Minha mulher — apresentou Bimmel quando passaram pela sala. — Nós nos casamos no Natal.  
\- Prazer  — cumprimentou Bedelia . A mulher sorriu vagamente para ela.  
No corredor voltou a fazer frio e por todo lado viam-se caixas empilhadas até a altura do peito, enchendo os cômodos, com passagens entre elas; caixas de papelão .  
-  Vamos nos mudar muito em breve — comentou o Sr. Bimmel. A roupa do homem cheirava a mofo no ar frio. Ela podia ver a luz do sol atravessando uma clarabóia no topo da escadaria. As caixas de papelão amontoadas no patamar estavam cobertas de plástico.  
O quarto de Fredrica era pequeno, e ficava debaixo da beirada do telhado no terceiro andar.  
\- Você ainda precisa de mim?  
-  Mais tarde eu gostaria de conversar com o senhor, Sr. Bimmel.  
\- Entendi.  
-  Sr. Bimmel, o quarto está mais ou menos como Fredrica o deixou?  
-  Sim . Nós o conservamos como estava. A roupa dela não servia para ninguém .Ele não quis ver o quarto; deixou-a no patamar da escada.  
Bedelia  ficou por um momento com a mão na fria maçaneta de porcelana. Precisava organizar-se um pouco antes de encher a cabeça com as coisas de Fredrica.  
O.K. A premissa é que Buffalo Bill matou primeiro Fredrica, pós pesos nas suas pernas e escondeu-a bem, num rio distante da sua casa. Escondeu-a melhor do que às outras — ela foi a única que levou lastro para afundar — porque ele queria que a seguinte fosse encontrada primeiro. Queria que a ideia de uma escolha ao azar, em cidades muito espalhadas, ficasse bem estabelecida antes que Fredrica, de Belvedere, fosse encontrada. Era importante afastar a atenção de Belvedere. Porque ele vive aqui, ou talvez em Columbus.  
Ele começou com Fredrica porque ambicionava a pele dela. Nós não começamos a ambicionar coisas imaginadas. A ambição é um pecado muito material. Começamos a ambicionar coisas palpáveis, começamos com o que vemos talos os dias. Ele via Fredrica no curso de sua vida cotidiano.  
Qual era o curso da vida diária de Fredrica? Ora vejamos...  
Bedelia  abriu a porta. Aqui vivia ela, neste quarto vazio cheirando a mofo.  
Numa casa comum, o quarto de Fredrica seria alegre; nessa casa sem encantos o quarto parecia um grito, soava nele um eco de desespero.  
Fredrica não expusera fotos dela no quarto.  
Bedelia encontrou uma no anuário da escola, no pequeno armário de livros. Clube de Canto Glee, Clube do Lar, Clube de Costura, Clube da Terra .  
O retrato de Fredrica: aqui, na primeira fila da banda. Fredrica é grande e gorda, mas o uniforme dela assenta melhor que os das outras. Ela é grande e tem uma bela pele.  
Seus traços irregulares se combinam para compor um rosto agradável, mas ela não é atraente pelos padrões convencionais.  
Catherine Martin, entretanto, seria atrativa para qualquer um: uma mulher jovem, grande e bonita, que teria de lutar contra a gordura quando chegasse aos trinta anos.  
Lembre-se: ele não olha uma mulher como um homem o faz. A atração convencional não conta para ele. Elas têm apenas que ser mágicas e volumosas.  
Como Fredrica desejava aparecer? Do que tinha fome, onde ela a procurava saciar? O que tentava fazer consigo mesma?  
Bedelia nunca tivera problemas com peso , desde cedo se dera conta de sua beleza , muitas vezes até se aproveitava dela por conveniência ; mas não gostava de ser um rostinho bonito , lembrou-se das vezes que simplesmente a ignoravam e faziam-lhe convites com a intenção quase estampada de querer leva-la para cama .  
Ao abrir o guarda roupa Bedelia notou roupas com excelentes cortes , copiadas de revistas  a jovem tinha um bom gosto ; abrindo as revistas sobre a cômoda ela lembrou-se do ultimo corpo encontrado a jovem tinha nas costas cortes semelhantes a moldes  ode a pele tinha sido arrancada .  
A pele era o que o atraia e como Hannibal lhe disse ele estava usando a para costurar uma roupa , as garotas apenas forneciam matéria prima . DESGRAÇADO ela pensou consigo mesma ao imaginar a espécie de costura e tortura com a qual as garotas passam .  
Fedrica devia ter aprendido com uma boa professora , talvez a mulher soubesse lhe dizer  algo  sobre Bill , procurando na cômoda ela não achou nada ,depois encontrou dentro de uma caixinha de musica junto com algumas fotos nuas um endereço .  
Colocando tudo no lugar ela agradece o pai da jovem ao encontra-lo ainda na escada , Bedelia fez perguntas rápidas e costumeiras , John no entanto lhe dera uma informação valiosa ,o endereço da costureira , que batia exatamente com o da caixinha de musica . Já estava abrindo a porta quando Jonh apareceu com uma pistola .  
\- Minha filha nunca gostou de armas , talvez se estivesse com uma ela estivesse aqui . Tenho varias , mas percebi que não tem nenhuma . Sabe atirar ?  
\- Sim . Bedelia estava confusa com a reação do homem .  
\- Fique com você e cuidado ao disparar .  
Ao receber a arma a psiquiatra apenas agradeceu com a cabeça e com um baixo obrigado . Saiu sem olhar para trás .  
Já estava dentro do carro alugado quando Jack lhe ligou .  
\- Bedelia .  
\- Jack .  
\- Passei em sua casa mas não estava , esta bem ?  
\- Sim , estou em Belvedere  Ohio . Acho que tenho uma pista .  
\- Nos encontramos através das informações de Hannibal , queria lhe avisar antes de partir mas não a encontrei .  
\- Tem certeza Jack ?  
\- Sim as informações conferem . Mas não recomendo que venha até aqui é perigoso . Já se arriscou muito com Hannibal a solta .  
\- Obrigado a atenção Jack , mas vou ficar bem .  
Bedelia desligou antes que Crawford lhe perguntasse algo , apesar da certeza na voz dele ela não achava que a informação estivesse correta , Hannibal não seria tão fácil com a informação, fechando a porta do carro ela segue . Ao longe dois olhos a observavam .  
Ao chegar no endereço Bedelia fica observando alguns minutos do lado de fora , a casa era velha e precisava rápido de uma reforma , assim como uma cortada na grama .Colocou a arma no bolso da calça , sendo assim coberta pelo sobretudo .  
Toucou duas vezes  campainha antes que alguém saísse . O homem que surgiu na porta devia ter no máximo quarenta cinco ela julgou , loiro , com traços fortes e uma forma robusta e musculosa .  
\- Em que posso ajudar ?  
\- Procuro a senhora Lippiman, soube que ela da aulas de costura .  
\- Ela se mudou , desculpe . O homem já ia fechando a porta mas foi impedido .  
- Ela deu aula de costura pra Fedrica Bimmel , que foi assassinada . Acho que ela deve ter deixado um endereço .  
\- É a garota gordinha do jornal ?  
\- Sim é ela .  
\- Era uma garota legal .  
\- Você a conhecia ?  
\- Não ...não ...não . Apenas li , ela parecia ser legal .  É da policia ?  
\- Estou trabalhando com o FBI .  
\- Bem , talvez ela tenha deixado um endereço , entre eu vou procurar .  
Entrando Bedelia encontra a casa em perdição de miséria , lixo e poeira por todos os lados .  
\- Foi uma pena o que aconteceu com ela .  
\- Sim , realmente foi . Qual o seu nome ?  
\- James Gumb  
 Bedelia já tinha notado algo errado com o homem , algo nele não se encaixava , assim como a bagunça ; mas fora somente ao ver uma mariposa atrás dele que ela descobriu , estava diante de Buffalo Bill .  
Tirando a arma do bolso ela saca , mas não antes de fugir , correndo atrás dele até o andar de baixo onde ficava um porão , Bedelia se assustou com a escuridão . Podia ouvir os gritos desesperados de Catherine Martin .  
\- Catherine você esta bem ? Ela falava para o fundo de um poço . A escuridão era horrível .  
\- Sim , me tire daqui .  
\- Espere um pouco , eu preciso encontra-lo .  
\- Me tire daqui sua vadia !  
\- Espere . Bedelia se afastou ao ouvir um barulho a frente .  
\- Ele vai me matar ! Ele vai nos matar ! Me tire daqui sua vadia !  
 Seguindo o barulho ela percebeu que atirara em algo . Um gemido se ouviu . Bedelia o ferira .  
Caminhando no escuro , ela  pensou consigo mesma , eu sou muito magra para ele usar , então lembrou-se de seu cabelo e  de como ele o achara bonito , seria rápido para ele escalpe-la . Retirou esse pensamento e voltou-se a se concentrar no som , podia ainda ouvir Catherine mas já estava mais distante dela .  
Ouviu uma a respiração. Parece uma ferida no peito aspirando ar. Ele foi ferido no peito, ela concluiu .  
Haviam ensinado a ela como vedar uma ferida dessas, colocando algo em cima dela, uma capa de borracha, um saco plástico, qualquer coisa impermeável ao ar, e depois amarrar com força.  
Reencher o pulmão. Ela então o havia acertado no peito. O que fazer agora? Esperar. Deixar que ele se esgote e sangre. O que ?  
O rosto de Bedelia ardia com o pó e a quentura daquele porão. Não tocou nele.  
Os gritos do poço ecoaram de novo. Era Catherine, implorando e chorando. Mas ela não podia responder a Catherine. Não podia dizer nada nem mover-se.  
A luz invisível de Gumb batia no teto, por conta de seus óculos noturnos. Uma grande mariposa Luna da Malásia, passando pertinho do teto, recebeu a radiação infravermelha, desceu circulando e pousou sobre a lanterna. As sombras pulsantes das suas asas, enormes no teto, são visíveis apenas para Gumb.  
Acima da aspiração crepitando na escura, Bedelia ouviu a voz sepulcral de Gumb,afogada:  
-  Como... se... sente... sendo... tão... bonita?  
 Bedelia apenas se virou atirando , mais vezes do que o necessário .  
Buffalo Bill estava morto . Ela chutou a arma de perto do corpo e a pegou , sentindo o sangue quente nela .  
Quando se aproximou do poço, gritou:  
-  Ele está morto, Catherine. Não pode mais fazer-lhe mal. Vou até lá em cima e...  
-  Não! Tire-me daqui! Tire-me daqui! Tire-me daqui!  
-  Preste atenção, ele está morto. Este é o revólver dele. Lembra-se? Vou chamar a polícia e os bombeiros. Tenho receio de içá-la sozinha, você poderia machucar-se.  
\- OK.  
Pegando seu celular que se encontrava desligado no outro bolso da calça Bedelia o liga e faz a primeira chamada para Jack comunicando do ocorrido , já estava ligando para os bombeiros quando seu celular tocou com uma nova chamada restrita .  
\- Bedelia .  
\- Hannibal ! Bedelia estava ainda em choque , mas a voz dele a fez se sentir melhor .  
\- Onde você esta ?  
\- Eu matei Buffalo Bill .As palavras ainda surpreendiam , havia matado um assassino de mulheres .  
\- Você esta bem ? Como aconteceu ? Podia sentir a preocupação na voz dele .  
\- Eu ... As luzes de repente foram acessas - Tem alguma coisa errada .  
\- Bedelia o que esta acontecendo ?  
\- Hannibal ! Foi a ultima palavra que conseguiu pronunciar , em instantes seu corpo estava mole e inconsciente .  
O celular caiu no poço encerrando a chamada .

Na sala em  Muskrat Frarms  Hannibal via as noticias .  
\- Já fazem oito horas que Catherine Martin fora sido resgatada pelo FBI , após ser sequestrada pelo assassino James Gumb, no entanto uma nova vitima fora feita . A ex psiquiatra e professora da Universidade de Baltimore , Bedelia Du Maurier . Segundo a filha da senadora Ruth Martin , o ultima coisa que ouvira fora o nome Hannibal . Hannibal Lecter , conhecido por assassinatos e canibalismo com suas vitimas , é um foragido da policia já tendo matado seis pessoas desde sua fuga , Lecter é ex psiquiatra e paciente de Du Maurier . O marido de Bedelia o neurologista Roberth Dittiman não forneceu entrevista , mas diz acreditar no esforço do FBI. O agente Jack Crawford conduz as buscas .  
Hannibal se sentia impotente vendo aquilo , Bedelia não estava com ele e isso o preocupava . Onde ela estaria e com quem ?  
Quem realizaria algo tão baixo assim com ela ? E por que ? Hannibal apenas tinha suspeitas , mas temia a possibilidade .

Enquanto isso Bedelia acordava sobre uma  cama , as mãos e os pé algemados formando um X , a boca amordaçada . Ela via uma banheira do outro lado do cômodo  com um saco de gelo ao lado .  
\- Agora somos só nos dois querida . Agora você é minha . Roberth surgia fechado uma porta .  
Bedelia sabia o que ocorreria mas torcia para estar errada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O melhor beijo vem acompanhado do olhar aquele olhar... cobiça do amor desvairado... sem pudor , ofegante.Não suportando mais ficar calado.


	19. Tortura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gente se vocês não suportam tortura , sejam fortes para ler esse capitulo .   
> Sofri em escrever sobre Bedelia nesse capitulo .   
> Espero que apreciem o capitulo e desculpem os erros .

Bedelia sabia que se desesperar apenas atiçaria a vontade de Roberth a machuca-la , mantivesse imóvel e sem reação ao velo se aproximando da cama  ; ele sentou-se ao seu lado afagando seus cabelos como se a situação fosse lhe completamente normal .  
Notava agora a ausência das roupas que vestia antes , estava com uma camisola e lingerie preta e luvas de veludo da mesma cor ; devagar Robeth retirou algo do bolso , retirando a tampa ela nota ser um batom vermelho escarlate , nunca usara essa cor , sua pele era branca demais e o destaque não era o que desejaria ; ele lhe passou o batom com muito cuidado e ficou observando o trabalho pronto .  
\- Você combina com essa cor , ficou linda .  
\- Como trouxe essas coisas para cá ?  
\- Lembre-se , eu já fui casado uma vez .Uma pena Elizabeth não resistir , a pneumonia foi muito forte nela . Mas acho que você pode ser mais forte que ela .  
\- O que você quer ? Os olhos dela não tinham medo , estavam blindados a qualquer sentimento .  
\- Eu quero você – a voz dele era macia e calma  – já lhe disse , vou lhe amar como nunca foi antes e talvez com um pouco de disciplina você não precise acompanhar Elizabeth .  
\- O que ela lhe fez ?  
\- O mesmo que você , ela me traiu e se apaixonou por outro . Mas eu não a amava tanto quanto a você . Roberth sente o perfume em seu pescoço , deslizando as mãos por seu abdômen , Bedelia vira o rosto .  
Se afastando ele retira as luvas , as desliza até as coxas onde bate três vezes em cada uma , não é forte mas ela não gosta da sensação , em seguida Roberth retira o cinto , estava apenas com as calças e uma camisa branca , ele se senta sobre ela e lhe envolve o cinto no pescoço como uma coleira ou forca  , o primeiro puxão a pega desprevenida e ela sente a dor do couro na pele , os puxões seguintes a deixam quase sem ar  a ponto de quase desmaiar .  
\- Onde Hannibal Lecter esta ?! Ódio era tudo que podia sentir na voz .  
\- Eu...não ...sei . A voz mau saia .    
\- Bedelia não me teste . Conforme suas palavras ganhavam mais tom , o pescoço dela era sufocado ; ela já estava prestes a perder a consciência quando o cinto saiu de seu pescoço .  
Bedelia sempre tivera resistência a dor , tanto física quanto emocional , sabia como devia agir , sempre fora a dona de si mesmo tendo controle  sobre si ; no entanto agora pensava até que ponto podia resistir a fúria do homem a sua frente .  
\- Aqui esta quente não ? Acho que posso melhorar as condições . A voz se tornara ameaçadora , e um arrepio lhe subia a espinha , Roberth se afastou e ligou a banheira , ela não tinha ideia do que ele planejava , apenas tentava ignorar a dor . – Também acho que podemos remover algumas marcas .  
\- Marcas ? A voz dela foi um sussurro .  
O cinto tocou-lhe as pernas de surpresa ,cinco vezes e depois mais três na barriga , o sorriso em seu rosto era como o de um sádico , feliz com as reações que causava .Ele não a atingiu no rosto , ele o amava , era perfeito , apenas a beijou novamente mordendo levemente os lábios .  
Soltando-lhe as pernas e depois os braços , ele se afastou  para fechar a torneira , Bedelia conseguiu se levantar e dar alguns passos até a porta , mas as pernas lhe falharam e seu pescoço ainda sentia muita dor , a cor leite começava a ficar roxa .  
Lhe prendendo os pés e as mãos juntos Roberth  a carrega no colo e a coloca na banheira , a água fria parecia congelar seus nervos e ela fez força para não gritar , em instantes o caso de gelo caiu sobre ela.  
\- Acho que você vai ter tempo para pensar sobre suas ações querida . Lhe beijando a testa ele sai deixando-a tremendo e sem conseguir se levantar .  
Enquanto isso a noite caia sobre a mansão Venger , Hannibal não podia mais ficar parado , Jason o tratador de cavalos não fez nenhuma pergunta , Hannibal sabia que Margot tinha conhecimento de sua presença , não compreendia como Bedelia tinha contato com ela mas sabia que o homem não revelaria nada ao FBI  , por ordens de sua patroa .  
\- Tem carro Jason ?  
\- Sim doutor .  
\- Poderia me levar até um endereço ? Hannibal mesmo dirigiria , mas o FBI deveria estar mais alerto do que nunca .  
\- Sim senhor , apenas preciso de um endereço . Hannibal percebeu naquele momento , como os Vengers conseguiam confiança rapidamente .  
Saindo com o cocheiro Hannibal , segue para um endereço onde talvez conseguisse as respostas que desejasse .  
A campainha toca duas vezes até que o homem sai , Jason sairá na frente para ver se não havia vigilância .  
\- Você é o agente que pedi para Jack Crawford ?  
\- Acho que não . O homem empurra Frederick para dentro da casa e deixa a porta aberta, para Hannibal .  
\- Nos deixe a sós e espere lá fora . Disse Hannibal ao entrar , Frederick estava caído no chão , sobre duas malas .  
\- É rude decidir viajar sempre que lhe visito Frederick .  
\- Você veio me matar ? Chilton tinha medo na voz , mas não o pavor anterior o tiro lhe reforçara um pouco  
\- Hoje não , quero respostas .  
\- O que quer saber ? É sobre Bedelia ?  
\- Sim . Qual sua relação com Roberth Dittiman ?  
\- Somos colegas .  
\- Sobre o que conversaram pela ultima vez ?  
\- Trabalho .  
\- Sei que o ajudou a interceptar minhas cartas , não continue mentindo .  
\- Eu consegui uma escuta para suas conversas com Bedelia , ele queria saber o conteúdo. Roberth sabe tudo sobre vocês .  
Hannibal o ergueu pelo colarinho o jogando na parede e deixando cair a bengala .  
\- Contou a um sádico , possessivo sobre nos !? A raiva corria solta sobre Hannibal e era a primeira vez que Chilton o via perder a compostura.  
\- Roberth ficou muito nervoso quando soube que ela não abriria mão de você , eu disse a ele que ia te levar e desmascara-la . Ele pareceu melhor .  
\- Quando foi isso ?  
\- Quando viajamos , no entanto ela acabou por receber seu telefonema a noite .  
Agora Hannibal entendia seu nervosismo , ela devia estar fugindo de casa .  
\- De que isso importa Hannibal , agora ela esta com você !  
\- Não ela não esta ! Hannibal o atira no chão .  
Tudo se esclarecera para Chilton , Hannibal estava tentando encontra-la .  
\- Você acha que ele esta com ela ? A pergunta pareceu quase retórica .  
\- Eu tenho certeza , Frederick . Hannibal abaixou um retrato onde a foto dos três estava , Bedelia não parecia gostar de posar para fotografia , estava no meio dos dois homens .  
\- Então o que quer comigo ?  
\- Você vai me ajudar a encontra-la e talvez eu te poupe .  
\- O que quer que eu faça ?  
\- Vá até a casa dele o estude  , duvido que ele tenha pedido proteção ao FBI , mas descubra se Crawford colocou alguém .  
\- Esta bem , vou fazer o possível .  
\- Se tentar me trair Frederick eu vou descobrir , como você pode ver eu tenho olhos na cidade . Não pense por um segundo que eu não o estou observando .  
\- Entendo . O rosto de Frederick estava serio agora .  
Inspirando fundo Hannibal sente um cheiro familiar da mala , lhe lembrava o perfume de Bedelia .  
\- O que tem na mala ?  
\- Cadernos , anotações e roupas .   
\- Abra . A voz de Hannibal retornara a compostura de sempre .  
Se abaixando e abrindo Frederick deixa o caminho até a mala .  
\- Florença . - Hannibal lê a capa tão conhecida , que por muitos anos foi seu único contato com Bedelia. – Quando encontrou isso ?  
\- Barney encontrou depois que saiu , atras de um tijolo solto em sua cela e me entregou antes do embarque .  
\- É errado pegar o que não lhe pertence .  
\- Estranho dizer isso , foi exatamente o que fez com Roberth .  
\- Bedelia não é algo que se possa possuir , deve deixa-la livre para escolher onde permanece . Ela não é uma propriedade .  
\- Não , mas esta casada .  
\- Casamento não se resume a papeis e assinaturas . O que pretendia fazer com isso ?  
\- Um novo livro , uma nova historia . Quem se apaixonaria por um canibal ou seu quase assassino ? Hannibal Lecter tem ou não um coração ?  
\- Sugiro que faça uma melhor escolha de palavras Frederick , especialmente para uma obra com este conteúdo . Se realmente insistir em escrever algo . Hannibal pega o caderno e o guarda no bolso de seu sobretudo .   
Frederick agradeceu a si mesmo em calo pela copia que tinha digitalizado em seu computador no hospital .  
\- Estamos entendidos , lhe vejo em breve .   
Enquanto saia Hannibal , ouviu uma frase que ele reconhecia como verdade , mas não esperava ouvi-la .  
\- Se algo aconteceu ou acontecer com ela ,você sabe que é o único culpado .  
Apenas o motor do carro foi ouvido .  
Na volta , Hannibal apenas deu as ordens para vigilância de Chilton e ficou em silencio .  
Após tomar um banho e trocar de roupa , ele fica na varanda refletindo .

“ Desde Murasaki ninguém chegou a ver a fera como Bedelia . Posso não tela atacado , mas fiz com que caísse em uma armadilha que não deveria . Todos dizem que não posso amar ou ser amado , no entanto não posso negar o que a muito não assumi a mim mesmo . Eu a amo , ainda restou algo em mim para amar . Um erro que nenhum de nos pensou que pudesse acontecer ; seria mais fácil viver sozinho sem se preocupar com o que viesse a acontecer com o outro . Mas um mero vislumbre seu me alimentaria para qualquer dificuldade .”

Deitando-se ele mergulha em seu palácio da memória .

Do outro lado da cidade , Bedelia tremia enquanto seu corpo era enxugado . Esta tão fria que poderia se dizer que estava morta .  
\- Você esta tremendo , vou trazer te dar algo para se aquecer . Diz Roberth ao terminar de enxuga-la.  
Os lábios dela estavam azuis , e seus olhos mal abriam assim como a maioria de seu corpo . Quando a bebida tocou sua garganta , ela percebeu o que Roberth estava lhe dando , era Whisky , a bebida queimava mas era única coisa que a aquecia , pois a unica cobertura que tinha era de um fino lençol . Ela tentou parar de beber , mas não tinha forças para lutar enquanto a bebida lhe era empurrada garganta abaixo .  
Ele a queria viva , mas frágil e incapacitada ; completamente a mercê .  
\- Acho que já bebeu o suficiente . Melhor descansar um pouco . Deixando a garrafa de lado ele se deita ao lado dela a envolvendo, o aço das algemas parecia uma pedra de gelo , mas não a incomodava mais do que o homem em seu corpo .  
Podia sentir a excitação dele contra ela , e os beijos em sua nuca e cabelo ; por algum motivo ele não a atacara mas ela não sabia qual.  
A única coisa que desejava era que Hannibal pudesse encontra-la , foi seu ultimo , pensamento antes do álcool e fraqueza a derrubarem .  
Na manhã seguinte Roberth já havia saído quando acordara , sua cabeça doía muito . Bedelia  comeu as torradas sobre a cama , um copo de suco se encontrava ao lado da cama e com um pouco de dificuldade conseguiu o alcançar , ao beber no entanto percebeu que havia remédios , mas antes que pudesse tentar vomitar a bebida para fora , seu organismo reagia as drogas .  
Um ultimo olhar para o quarto a assusta uma peça nova , esta ela sabia para que servia e ficou com medo , do que lhe ocorreria quando Robeth voltasse .  
Sua ultima visão foi a aliança que retornara para sua mão .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um amante sádico reconhece limites ; no entanto não a limites para um sádico torturador .


	20. Sangue , vinho e amor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpem a demora , fui muito displicente com vocês . Perdão . 
> 
> Espero que curtam basante . Aproveitem . 
> 
> Obs : O nome Carol é o nome verdadeiro da namorada da Margot no livro . 
> 
> Ps: Haverá apenas mais um capitulo que será curto , um epilogo . E uma parte do novo livro do Chilton .  
> 

 Quando acordou Hannibal ainda sentia o mesmo sentimento de perda que tivera antes com sua irmã , havia anos que ele não tinha pesadelos e o fato de retornar a tê-los o incomodava .   
Após o café que preparara , ficou folheando o caderno que Bedelia lhe dera anos atrás , podia sentir ainda o perfume nas paginas ; relendo um pouco ele começa a se perguntar o que teria atraído Bedelia a um homem como Roberth , ela era independente e completamente livre , por que se prenderia num relacionamento que parecia tão sufocante e limitado ; algo que tinha aprendido desde cedo era respeitar uma mulher, lhe apreciar  e ser cavalheiro . Podia ver claramente que apesar do respeito que ele transparecia Roberth , não a respeitava suficiente para não machucá-la .

Pesquisando na internet ele descobrira pouco sobre o relacionamento de ambos , apenas uma pequena nota no jornal da universidade , havia algumas fotos de ambos mas poucas , no entanto era muito fácil relacionar seu nome ao dela , Bedelia ficara com muito nomes depois de do casamento na Itália e por ceder a ser sua psiquiatra pelos três anos seguintes a sua prisão , Noiva de Frankenstein fora o que mais lhe chamara atenção , haviam pego uma bela foto para expor .  
  Quando olhou para o relógio já estava próximo a hora do almoço , preparou dois lugares na mesa , Jason deveria retornar na hora do almoço após seguir Frederick pela manhã .  
Hannibal terminava de colocar a mesa quando o telefone tocou . Atendendo ele não responde nada .  
\- Doutor Lecter  ? A voz de Margot Venger continuava a mesma , a mulher que chegara com o braço quebrado pelo irmão não era mas a mesma que lhe falava segura .  
\- Olá Margot . Como esta ?   
\- Estou bem , soube que Bedelia não esta com você , o que esta havendo ?  
\- Estou a procurando , já tenho ideia de onde esteja mas preciso confirmar . Não vou machucá-la Margot .  
\- Eu sei que não . Espero que a encontre . Caso precise de algo ou a encontre ,entre em contato .  
\- Obrigado . Como vai Alana e o pequeno herdeiro , observei o trabalho dela na universidade de Chicago , encantadores .  
\- Ela esta bem , trabalhando muito . Mas melhor do que quando estava com o FBI , Erick vai muito bem , estou o ensinando a montar .  
\- Fico satisfeito por vocês . Hannibal ainda não conseguia entender a ligação entre Margot e Bedelia .  
\- Sei a pergunta que deve estar martelando em sua cabeça doutor , mas acho que Bedelia poderia lhe explicar melhor do que eu . Margot parecia ter-lhe lido os pensamentos. – Nos falamos em breve .  
\- Até . Desligando o telefone ele sentiu o cheiro de grama e feno . – Sente-se Jason , o almoço já esta servido .  
Era estranho para o cocheiro comer a mesa dentro da casa , ainda mas acompanhado de Hannibal Lecter o canibal , no entanto comeu satisfeito o prato que o psiquiatra servira .  
\- Eles almoçaram em um restaurante , perto da clinica  do doutor Dittiman , havia uma SUV com dois agentes a uma certa distancia , estavam o vigiando . Devem crer que você vai atrás dele.

\- E eu vou . Esta noite .  
\- Se precisar de ajuda , estou a disposição .   
\- Margot já me ofereceu seus recursos . Por que e tão leal a ela , inicialmente pensei que seria por dinheiro , mas lhe observando melhor não diria que é alguém que trabalha apenas por isso .  
\- A doze anos atrás eu estava morrendo com leucemia , não tinha condições de pagar um tratamento . Minha irmão apareceu um dia no hospital e disse que pagaria tudo , nos não nos falávamos mas , por que ela estava saindo com uma mulher . Ela pagou adiantado todo o tratamento ,antes que eu pudesse agradecer e me desculpar , ela foi morta num acidente de carro . No enterro eu conheci a Margot , ela era a única além de mim . Foi ela quem pagou tudo e que me contou a verdade sobre a morte da minha irmã.  
\- Sua irmã foi assassinada .  
\- Eu matei o homem que a atropelou , mas não consegui chegar a Mason Venger . Quando ele morreu a sete anos atrás , posso dizer que Margot quitou minha divida . Eu vi seu trabalho no rosto dele , muito bom . Jurei a Margot minha lealdade em nome da Carol .

\- Entendo perfeitamente o que é vingar a morte de uma irmã . Os dois homens se olharam , mas nenhuma palavra mais foi dita .  
Após o almoço , Jason retornou a seu posto de vigiar Frederick e Hannibal se manteve sozinho , teria um cardápio a preparar .

Enquanto isso Bedelia permanecia desacordada , a fome , sede e exaustão já faziam efeitos sobre seu corpo , não tinha força alguma para resistir .

Roberth viera mais cedo para casa e a encontrara com pouco um pouco de febre , ligando a banheira em uma água gelada , ele fica ao lado dela observando-a ; Bedelia sempre fora linda , no entanto havia algo a mais nela a qual não tinha explicação para descrever , ela era mais do que a beleza havia uma complexidade em sua ações e emoções que fazia dela cada vez mais sedutora e instigante , entretanto a independência ao mesmo que o atraia o incomodava .

Quando os olhos dela brilharam por Lecter , ele soube que teria que acabar com a ligação entre eles ; fora fácil se livrar de Elizabeth , comparado ao que sentia ao imaginá-la morta , gostava de vê-la sofrer por sua traição , ela merecia . Mas não a morte , a queria ao seu lado . Lecter devia morrer não sua Bedelia.

\- Rober... Bedelia abriu os olhos ao entrar em contato com a água , queria poder lutar mas não estava em condições ,Roberth lhe lavou o corpo com muito cuidado e a secou .

\- O que você pretende com isso ?

\- Apenas a estou ajudando querida . Vou lhe trazer algo para comer , desculpe o atraso mas Frederick  me convidou para almoçar .

\- Isso o faz sentir-se melhor , diminui o seu ódio ou vazio em relação a mim ?

\- Eu não a odeio Bedelia , pelo contrario eu só estou lhe demonstrando meu amor .

\- Você esta doente , não pode estar falando de amor .

\- Você é  minha não importa o que diga . Eu vou cuidar para que fiquemos juntos .

\- Eu nunca ... Ela parou a frase .

\- Veremos até onde você vai .

Colocando-a na cama ainda algemada , ele se volta para esposa .

\- Parece que você não precisa de nada , voltamos a conversar no jantar .

 As horas passaram lentamente como se o tempo quisesse ser sentido angustiantemente.

Quando o relógio bateu sete horas , Hannibal saiu . Sozinho .

Não foi difícil ver onde se encontravam os agentes do FBI , o carro preto blindado estava a dois quarteirões ,dando a volta na casa , ele consegue entrar pelos fundos . As luzes estavam acessas, mas da janela onde estava não conseguia enxergar muita coisa, tudo parecia vazio. A porta estava trancada não fora um problema e em poucos minutos já estava na cozinha, algo estava sendo preparado e tinha um bom aroma. Roberth se encontrava na casa , a loção pôs barba dele podia ser sentida ainda no ar .

Hannibal atravessa a sala de jantar, a sala principal e finalmente da de cara com o escritório, as portas estavam fechadas, abrindo-as ele contempla o espaço. Um belo escritório, no entanto não era essa sua intenção contemplar. Mudando de cômodo , Hannibal se adentra a biblioteca , tudo parecia em perfeito estado , com exceção de uma estante que parecia mais afastada das outras . Se Bedelia estava atrás daquela estante Roberth não se daria ao trabalho de afastar causando tanto esforço , observando atentamente as obras a maioria estava levemente empoeirada com exceção de um livro de contos , puxando a estante se afasta abrindo uma porta , novamente trancada .  Esta no entanto lhe reservou mais tempo do que imaginava . Descendo uma escada, ele se guia no escuro, até encontrar um interruptor . Luz.

Uma porta se encontrava encostada , abrindo-a , Hannibal a encontra . O porão era bem iluminado, Bedelia estava sobre uma cama , fraca , com febre e algemada , o que mais lhe chamou atenção fora a cruz de Santo André no outro lado oposto a cama . Teria ele a ousadia de a expor a isso ?  O saco de gelo descartado se encontrava a metros da banheira .

O que Roberth fez com você ? Pensou Hannibal , tentando acordá-la .

\- Se afaste imediatamente da minha esposa Hannibal ! A voz era seria e os olhos ardiam de raiva .

\- O que fez com ela ?  Se levantando , ele caminha direção ao outro .

\- Não lhe devo explicações .

\- Você achava que o fato de tê-la a seu lado mudaria algo ; mas não pode determinar o que ela é ou sente .

\- Você se portou como um cavalheiro para a sociedade , para Bedelia e para o FBI . Mas tudo é uma fraude , você é um canibal , se alimenta de outro ser semelhante. Como psiquiatra como se definiria ?! Não há explicação para o que é se não um monstro .

\- Vivemos em uma época primitiva... nem selvagem nem sábia. Medidas paliativas são a sua maldição, qualquer sociedade racional ou me mataria ou faria algo de útil comigo. Meu comportamento é distinto ao seu , no entanto jamais faria algo assim .

\- Devia tê-lo matado quando tive a oportunidade . Bedelia nunca o esqueceu , ela se afastou . Tentou se tornar indiferente , mas sempre em algum momento você surgia. Apesar de deixar de ser sua psiquiatra , sempre haviam as perguntas “ Quem é Hannibal Lecter ?” ou alguma pergunta relacionada a Noiva de Frankenstein . Quando Crawford a procurou , desejei que ela não aceitasse o caso .

\- Mas você não é dono dela .

\- Sabe quando lhe chicoteei pela primeira vez , foi seu rosto que vi . Mas vou ter o prazer de talhar seu rosto pessoalmente .

Se aproximando Roberth lhe acerta um soco no rosto , Hannibal reage depositando um em seu estomago e o empurrando na parede batendo sua cabeça  , o próximo golpe é desloca o maxilar , Roberth reage o empurrando no chão  ; os golpes são cada vez mais agressivos e o sangue escorria em ambas as faces , erguendo-o Hannibal joga Roberth sobre a banheira  lhe fazendo bater a cabeça e desmaiar .

Virando-se Hannibal vê os olhos azuis abertos o observando , no entanto ela ainda estava fraca . Soltando as algemas com a chave que cairá do bolso na luta ele a carrega até seu antigo quarto no andar de cima .

\- Obrigado por vir . Disse Bedelia ao ser colocada na cama .

\- Você sabia que eu viria . Ele retira os cabelos de seus olhos .

\- Eu posso me cuidar agora . Você tem algo esperando para cozinhar .

\- Sim , eu a espero para mesa .

Hannibal se levantou e se encaminhou para o andar de baixo , preferia os instrumentos de sua cozinha mas aqueles serviriam , ele desliga o forno colocando a travessa que cozinhava no balcão .  Retornando ao escritório ele pega a maleta medica que encontrara e volta para cozinha para pegar o resto do equipamento , descendo ele ouve um barulho , mas antes que Roberth pudesse acordar Lecter o algemara , a anestesia na perna logo foi aplicada e a serra iniciou seu trabalho .

Hannibal demorara quase uma hora lá em baixo , mas Bedelia ainda não havia descido.

\- Você demorou . Ela vestia um belo vestido negro com um corte profundo , os cabelos estavam soltos e os saltos só fizeram de sua imagem mais impressionante , ela vestia no anelar não mais sua aliança de casamento , mas o anel de seu falso casamento em Florença .

\- Se eu a visse todos os dias para sempre guardaria essa imagem . _Belíssima_ .

\- Grazie .

Ela sentou-se no balcão observando-o cozinhar , Hannibal encheu duas taças de vinho , o processo de preparo era longo , mas ela não parecia se incomodar .

Quando o prato estava quase pronto , Bedelia começou a arrumar a mesa .

Hannibal desceu para buscar seu anfitrião . A sutura que realizara não era muito boa e um pouco de sangue pingava no piso. O homem reagia mas não tinha forças suficientes e as drogas ministradas faziam efeito .

Todos já estavam a mesa .

\- Roberth gostaria de dar graças ?

\- Deus abençoe a cada um de nós, mesmo uma vadia como Bedelia .

-Eu não acho que o [apóstolo Paulo](https://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Paul_of_Tarsus) poderia ter colocá-lo melhor. Ele odiava as mulheres também .

\- Para você vamos iniciar com uma sopa de cominho com outras ervas .

\- E para nós ?

\- Costeletas de carneiro . Um prato que nosso anfitrião prepara .

\- Já ouviram carneiros sendo abatidos ? Parecem gritos e depois um silencio absoluto.

\- O silencio dos inocentes . Desde a era de Cristo os cordeiros eram animais sagrados. "E aquele sangue vos será por sinal nas casas em que estiverdes; vendo eu sangue, passarei por cima de vós, e não haverá entre vós praga de mortandade, quando eu ferir a terra do Egito". Êxodo 12:13.

\- Eu quero carne . Roberth pediu ao observá-los .

\- Termine sua entrada . É rude largar o prato cheio .

\- Eu quero carne ! A voz agora era uma exigência , as drogas o confundiam .

\- Como queira . Levantando-se Hannibal põe uma travessa na mesa , a perna estava perfeita caramelizada e com um aroma muito bom .  Hannibal fatiou uma pedaço e pôs sobre um novo prato .

Bedelia observava curiosa os movimentos seguintes , enquanto degustava do cordeiro .

\- Parece muito bom Hannibal .

\- Prove um pouco de si mesmo Roberth , creio que vá apreciar o sabor .

Cortando os pedaços o neurocirurgião prova de sua própria carne , a parte superior era mais escura ,doce e um pouco crocante ; já o meio era claro e macio . Muito suculento.

\- Isso é muito bom . Roberth ainda tinha carne em sua boca .

\- Não é educado que se fale de boca cheia .

A campainha toca , Bedelia se levanta e vai abrir .

\- Olá Frederick .

\- Bedelia ! Ela pega sua mão o levando para dentro .

\- Frederick não o esperava , hoje .

\- O que vocês fizeram ? A imagem da mesa de jantar o deixará atônico   .

\- Gostaria de se sentar a mesa ? Bedelia nunca lhe parecerá tão mórbida , como naquele momento .

\- Não , obrigado . Ele da dois passos para traz .

\- Já que esta aqui , por que não nos é útil . Convide os agentes que estão frente a casa . Pediria Roberth mas ele esta ocupado .

\- Você irá matá-los ?

\- Não é nada pessoal , mas precisamos de discrição .

\- Você vai me matar ?

\- Faça o que ele pede e pague para ver . Ou prefere comer algo antes ?

\- Esta bem .

Caminhando até a frente da porta , Chilton acena para os policiais . Para quem o visse do lado de fora ele era apenas um homem convidando a outros , em seu interior ele nunca sentira tanto medo como agora .

\- Eles estão vindo .

\- Me siga . Bedelia segue com ele para o escritório e tranca a porta . – Não vai querer ver a cena seguinte .

\- Achei que você estivesse em perigo .

\- Eu estava . – ela o analisava – É estranho você passou oito anos tentando entende-lo , mas tem tanto medo da natureza dele .

\- Nem todos apreciam canibalismo .

\- [Falsos valores e palavras ilusórias: são estes os piores monstros para os mortais; longamente e à espera, dorme neles a fatalidade.](http://kdfrases.com/frase/101652)

 Não demorou mais do que oito minutos . Hannibal bateu a porta .

Bedelia saiu e trancou a porta atrás de si .

\- Podemos ir ?

\- Antes preciso terminar algo .

\- Não o mate , sei que é isso que quer fazer mas não faça .

\- Me de um motivo .

\- Quero que ele viva , assim como Mason Venger viveu após a mutilação .Quero que ele saiba que fugi , que estamos juntos . E que só respira por que nós permitimos .

\- Você continua me surpreendendo .

\- Posso dizer o mesmo .

Eles trocam um leve beijo antes de deixarem a casa . Pegando a SUV do FBI e desaparecendo .

Chegando a mansão Venger e subindo para o quarto , Hannibal começa a trocar-se enquanto Bedelia se dirige ao banheiro . Hannibal havia acabado de retirar a calça quando ela surgiu , Bedelia estava apenas com os saltos , ela acaricia o rosto dele uma vez e o beija , para Hannibal aquele momento poderia ter durado horas , era algo que fizeram apenas em Florença . Mesmo que beleza fosse algo conquistado por mérito ela seria linda .

\- Ti amo e ti voglio .

\- Vi amo e vi assaporo .

Hannibal a beija aprofundando o beijo , a coloca sobre a cama e desliza as mãos por seu corpo , um caminho de beijos leves se inicia ,mas é interrompido pela fome de beijos mais quentes , ele a aperta , a provoca e mordisca , Bedelia por sua vez o arranha , morde e cavalga . A imagem dela sobre ele nua sempre o excitava e agradava , era como uma obra prima vê-la fora de sua postura controlada .

Naquela noite , eles pouco dormiram . Mas quando o sono chegara Hannibal não tivera pesadelos , não existia mas o sentimento de perda ou o vazio de solidão da fera .

Apenas um sentimento de liberdade . Assim como John Lennon dizia “Amo a liberdade, por isso deixo as coisas que amo livres. Se elas voltarem é porque as conquistei. Se não voltarem é porque nunca as possuí.”

 

Na manhã seguinte os jornais continuavam a noticiar a fuga de Hannibal , mas não sozinho . Assim como A Ultima ceia do Canibal , a manchete que explodia com uma foto .

\- Nós o perdemos . Dizia Jack Crawford a si mesmo em sua sala .

 

 

 

 

Não a gaiola no mundo que possa prender a fera que vive dentro de nós .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, os céus, despencando de seus olhos  
> Tão sublimes  
> A melhor caçada de todos os tempos  
> Estações vem e vão, graciosas e uniformes  
> Anatomicas e metafísicas... 
> 
> Crime de amor  
> Crime de amor  
> Eu vou sobreviver, vou viver e vou triunfar  
> Eu vou sobreviver, eu vou sobreviver  
> Eu vou


	21. Love Crime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigado a todos que acompanharam essa fanfic .  
> Obrigado pelos comentários e apoio .  
> Espero que apreciem o capítulo .

3 anos Depois

O salão de festas que fora contratado fizera um excelente trabalho , tudo estava muito bem , exemplares organizados , cadeiras e mesas bem distribuídas . Pela primeira vez após anos Will Graham , Jack Crawford e Alana se encontravam juntos , ambos haviam sido convidados e receberam sua edição especial de presente uma semana após o inicio das vendas Hannibal : Love Crime , não apenas havia superado as vendas do livro anterior como também conseguira a atenção de renomados nomes da psiquiatria que tentavam compreender quem era Hannibal Lecter e mais ainda que mulher o acompanharia sabendo quem ele era ?  
Frederick não podia estar mais satisfeito com seu novo livro , ele atingiu não só aos acadêmicos mas a jovens , adultos , velhos e pessoas de todas as classes sociais . A noticia de que professora da Universidade de Maryland Bedelia Du Maurier fugira acompanhada do canibal assumira por muito tempo as manchetes e angariara mais ainda após o suicídio de Roberth .  
Sentados lado a lado as três mentes refletiam. Will Graham pensava em como se envolvera tanto com o psiquiatra , os dois pareciam dividir uma mesma mente , no entanto Hannibal tinha a frieza e ousadia que Will , apesar de ter em si não queria usar para ferir a outros . As vezes a noite quando se levanta , ele lembra de Abigail Hobbs apesar de superar muito do que lhe tinha acontecido a morte da jovem era uma lembrança que Hannibal lhe dera e que jamais esqueceria , assim como a cicatriz .  
Jack imaginava o quanto Hannibal interpretara , ele conseguira vestir uma capa que nem Will seu melhor analista enxergara , não até ser envolvido por Lecter e quase morrer nas mãos do próprio . Bedelia era um outro fator , não conseguia entender a mulher , porque fugir com um homem que quase a matara e que parecia brincar com sua mente , alguém a quem a própria decidira se afastar e esquecer . Teria ele conseguido quebrar a mente dela , após não obter sucesso com Will ?  
Alana queria que aquilo acabasse o mais rápido possível , não queria mais que Hannibal fizesse parte de algum momento em sua vida . Por anos ela o vira como um tutor e depois como amante , Hannibal parecia ser o relacionamento perfeito para qualquer uma e no entanto quase lhe custara a vida . A única coisa boa que ele fizera fora colocar Mason em coma . Apenas isso .  
Um mestre de cerimônia subiu ao palco fazendo as apresentações iniciais do livro e abrindo espaço para Frederick , que após uma rápida apresentação iniciou uma leitura de um trecho da obra ; a maioria do que estava escrito ele conseguira através de anotações deixadas na casa da colega , no caderno sobre Florença , em cartas de Hannibal e gravações de suas conversas .  
“ Não há uma explicação para o que Hannibal é , e foi isso que mais me instigou a prosseguir com ele , você pode enxergar diversas faces em um único homem , as vezes chego a pensar que não conheci nenhuma . Quando pensam nele as pessoas imaginam um monstro , mas ele é apenas o homem charmoso que vai lhe convidar para um jantar , não haverá um olhar ou um gesto que o revelaram a não ser que saiba o que se esta comendo .  
São momentos como esse que estamos a mesa que percebo , eu vejo o homem e a fera dentro dele , sei do que se alimenta e sei o que o satisfaz e mesmo assim consigo aceitá-lo ao meu lado e sentir-me segura . Hannibal não é um homem para se compreender apesar de tentar muito ainda fazê-lo , ele é impressionante e imprevisível e o que faço é aceitar essa fera .”  
— Como podemos ver nem mesmo Bedelia encontrou uma explicação para o que é Hannibal , eu o vejo como o homem que por vezes quase retirou minha vida , o FBI como um procurado e grande fracasso . Mas minha colega sabia o que ele era , ela não tinha uma explicação , mas podia ver a fera e aceitá-la . Bedelia foi por anos psiquiatra dele mas quem ajudava a quem ?  
“ Eu sei que por mais que tente , sabe exatamente o que sente Bedelia ; você é a mulher que ao encontrar um pássaro machucado vai pensar em protegê-lo , mas seu instinto será matá-lo . Você pode permanecer observando através de véus como fizemos , sei que o perigo a instiga e uma mente implexa a seduz . Admiro seu auto controle com tudo o que vê , seus olhos conseguem analisar e processar mais rápido sobre o eu de cada individuo . Imagino que deve se divertir em ter alunos .  
Mas por quanto tempo pretende ser uma observadora ? Eu sei que deseja participar .  
Por que minha vontade é tão forte quanto a sua e seu desejo tão intenso quanto o meu. Você sabe o que aprecia .”  
— Hannibal sabe que é visto e gosta disto . Bedelia também parece saber o que gosta e talvez este tenha sido o magnetismo que os uniu . Duas pessoas , tão indiferentes a tudo e tão presentes um no outro . Ele manipula , ela mantém o controle , ele vai perfurar um corpo e ela limpara o sangue sobre suas mãos quando tudo acabar .  
Pela primeira vez Chilton sabia que exercia a total atenção daquela platéia e suas palavras pareciam ecoar dentro de cada um ali presente . Não sabia onde os dois estavam, mas tinha certeza que leriam . Por mais estranho que fosse gostaria de saber a opinião de Lecter e Du Maurier .

Buenos Aires – Argentina  
Hannibal e Bedelia estavam no terraço , dançar naquele lugar havia se tornado um habito para os dois , as vezes eles conversavam mas na maioria as palavras não eram necessárias .  
Os anos que se passaram tiveram vários jantares , mas ele não estava mais sozinho para oferecê-los , tinha agora uma bela mulher ao seu lado e que sorria tão satisfeita quanto ele para os convidados .  
Hannibal não propôs casamento a Bedelia , não a colocaria em uma instituição que limita-se tanto e que não fosse o suficiente para representá-los , não eram companheiros ou amantes . Eles eram duas pessoas capazes de enxergar uma a outra e apreciar o que os outros distinguiam como errado , contemplando cada momento do sentimento compartilhado .  
Eles desciam para seu quarto no segundo andar , Hannibal observava o corpo dela enquanto se trocava , apreciara muito pintá-la era uma imagem que gostava de preservar.  
Bedelia passava olho nas pernas inclinada na cama , Hannibal folheava o livro de cabeceira dela , ele já havia lido . Praticamente o haviam escrito , se não fosse os comentários e perguntas levantadas por Chilton , apesar disso ele apreciava .  
— O que esta achando de sua nova leitura ? Ele largara o livro e apenas a observava .  
— A melhor caçada de todos os tempos . Hannibal conhecia aquele olhar , era fome .  
— Crime de amor . Eu vou sobreviver, vou viver e vou triunfar . Dizendo essas palavras ele a envolve em seus braços e a beija , levemente e depois se aprofundando .  
Nenhuma liberdade é maior do que a compartilhada ao lado de quem se ama , deseja e se alimenta .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Só o desejo inquieto, que não passa, Faz o encanto da coisa desejada... E terminamos desdenhando a caça Pela doida aventura da caçada."

**Author's Note:**

> Gente não sei vocês , mas eu acho que ele formam um casal bem interessante . Não sei se ficou boa mas espero que gostem .


End file.
